Peter and Neo's Bogus Journey
by theallaroundnerd
Summary: I have had a very strange life. I was bitten by a spider, gained powers, cloned fought aliens other hero's you name it. But through all of that, never have I ever been on a journey as bogus as this.
1. Peter and Neo

**Peter and Neo**

My name...is Peter Parker. If you are reading this then you probably already know my story, but just in case, I'll fill you in on the details. When I was fifteen I was bitten by a radioactive spider while on a class field trip. Well, I found out that the spider DNA fused with my own and then I was able to do crazy tricks and stuff. Shortly afterward, my Uncle Ben was gunned down by a man trying to rob one of our local shops, my uncle was walking by and tried to get the man to stop...but in fear the man fired at my uncle four times. He died in a matter of minutes. He may have been gone, but what he left behind was the lesson he told me: "With Great Power, Comes Great Responsiblity" I remembered that as I searched for my uncle's killer...though I didn't truly understand it. I had found the man that killed my uncle and I gave him what he deserved but...I was still empty. That's when I realized what my uncle meant. With my power I decided I'd help others so that they didn't feel what I felt. That's when I decided to become a hero of the people, the Amazing Spider-Man.

I fought off some crazy bad guys, stopped a couple crime rings, fell in love...lost...that love. Fell in love again...and again...and...again. My relationships aren't great, they always fall apart...one way or another. I fought my friend's dad...my brother killed him, I fought a former friend now enemy and with a weird alien thing, fought in a Civil War of ideologies between two men I looked up to, and got teleported to this world: Remant. Here I had to stop some of my worst enemies to try and get home but I was stuck. Now, with the fall of Beacon...I don't know what happened to them. Same with my friends. I don't know if they are okay or not...last thing I remember is my girlfriend had her arm cut off and our friend Blake carried her away from me and Blake's weird...strangely obsessed...mentor, Adam's fight. I lost. And now...I am Spider-Man no more.

After the fall, I was rescued by the pint sized warrior that inexplicably became one of my greatest allies: Neopolitan. As far as I was concerned at the time she was something of a mercenary or hired muscle for Roman Torchwick who just happened to be in a relationship with Deadpool at the same time. It was that relationship and closeness to Wade that led her to me. Apparently she believes that I can help her find him, but I have no idea where he has gone. She seemed determined to go to Menagerie to search for him. She believes that he would go to Menagerie to destroy the White Fang. Turns out the lead is pretty solid as the Ex-Leader of the White Fang is there...so.. it's a start.

And that's our current situation. We've been on this boat that we hitched a ride on at the southern tip of the country of Anima, so now it should be a straight shot to the island of the faunus. But...maybe that's starting things too late in the story. To understand how things became the way they are...I should probably start where this new adventure, this Bogus Journey truly began.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I remember...it started shortly after the fall of Beacon. I had been unconscious for who knows how long. I felt a sharp pain in my chest and I was suddenly able to breathe again after having my lungs practically closed off. When I had regained my conciousness all I could see around me was fire...ash. The taste of blood stuck in my mouth and the hardened liquid clogged my nostril. I had looked up at my saviour who hid her face by shoving a picture of Deadpool in my eyesight. She had tapped the picture for emphasis before showing her face to me with a smug smirk, her face was covered with soot, her clothes slightly tattered...she either went through hell to save me or she went through hell before conveniently finding me. She gave a smirk before giving me a card, a card I had recognized as the same tarot card Madame Web had given me when this whole ordeal started. _So. I'm not done yet? _I thought. My head hurt, obviously, as did my leg. I tried standing up, but collapsed immediately. It was weird. Spider-Man always gets back up, but why couldn't I then? The answer was simple: the previous fight with Adam, coupled with all the extraneous fighting I had done before hand left me extremely weakened...enough for Adam to essentially cut off my leg. Metaphorically of course, my leg was still very much attached, but without me being able to bend or even move my knee in anyway it may as well have been dead weight. Oh hell, who am I kidding, it was dead weight, I've never felt so useless in my life. I couldn't move my leg, and if I put any pressure on it the knee would give out and bend in all sorts of weird directions.

Neo offered me her hand and lifted me up before signaling me to follow her, "I can't," I replied, "I...I can't move my leg." the pain was excruciating, just standing on it made me want to cry. The girl snapped her fingers and signaled for me to hold still. She returned several minutes later with what would become makeshift splints. Just some wood. She pointed to my Web Shooters and gestured for me to stick the wood on my leg. "I can't." I said in an aggravated tone. I shook my wrist to show they were empty, "I have no more fluid. And whatever I had left is up in flames. I have no way to make anymore." the girl huffed in annoyance, "Don't give me that, it was your boss's asinine plan that did all of this!" she shook her head furiously and tried to explain, but I could only understand so much from gestures. She eventually picked up some rock that was part of a building, "What? Brick?" I asked in annoyance, she shook her head, "Rock? Stone, rubble? What? What is it!?" My frustration was beginning to show. She continuously shook her head and kept pointing to the brick, "Oh my god! I am not gonna play twenty-god damned-questions with you! Just tell me!" she crossed her arms and frowned before holding up two fingers. I rubbed my head in frustration and let out an exasperated and exhausted sigh, "Two words." I groaned. She nodded and pointed to the slab of rock, "Rock?" she shook her head and made a 'C' with her hand, "Cobble?" she shook her head furiously. Neo snapped her fingers and used her parasol to crudely draw a cube in the dirt, "Cube?" again she shook her head 'no'. Surely this was a test of patience. _This wasn't the real world, in fact I've died and THIS is my eternal punishment in hell! Play charades with a mute!_ Neo used her hands to imitate stacking, "Blocks?" she pointed at me with an excited expression and made a 'C' in each hand then proceeded to 'stack' them. "C...blocks...Cinder-Cinder Blocks." she clapped her hands and jumped to cheer. She then put up one finger, "Cinder?" I asked and she pointed then nodded, "Cinder...a person named Cinder. It was their plan?" she nodded again, "Oh, that sounds great except I DON'T KNOW SOMEONE NAMED CINDER!" the pink and brown haired girl frowned and began to take off her jacket. "Woah, woah, what are you doing?" she ripped the arms of her jackets and tied the sleeves around my leg and the splints, tying them to my leg as a why to get it to stay.

She stood up and helped me up on my feet again before giving me some crutches that she...apparently had with her. "Thanks." I nodded. Neo snapped her fingers and motioned for me to follow her, "What? No." I declined, she stomped her foot and frowned, "In the time I've known you, you've tried to kill me and twice and have worked with Torchwick to kill my friends on several occasions. If you are looking for Wade, that's fine. But I'm going to find my friends, so I'm going to Patch. So long Short Round."

Neo quickly grabbed my arm, this girl didn't seem to want to take 'no' for an answer. She looked up at me with saddened eyes and it was at this point I noticed Roman's signature bowler hat hanging off her hip her sad eyes as she gripped Deadpool's picture and my wrist began to get to me. I groaned and sighed, "Look I'd like to help you, but..." I looked down, I wasn't sure if I should tell her or not, but since she's so insistent on it...she was looking for the help of Spider-Man, but..."I'm not who you think I am. I could tell as soon as I woke up. I don't have my strength, my body's adhesive ability isn't working and my Spider Sense didn't even alert me to how much pain I'd be in if I tried to stand on my leg." I took a deep breath, I hated to show it, but I could tell I had tears dripping down my cheek, "I lost...My friends are who knows where, Beacon is destroyed and my powers are more than definitely gone. I'm not a hero, I am Spider-Man no more." Neo let go of me before nodding. Just as quickly as I had woken up from my slumber I was knocked out again as I felt a blunt object hit me in the back of my head.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I woke up several hours later with new clothes on me and a straightening brace on my leg. "What the hell?" I asked. I was noticeably away from Beacon, even Vale. _Did that girl drag me out of town?_ I thought to myself. "Where am I?" I asked. I looked to my right to see the girl stoking a fire she had made. We weren't far out of the kingdom, I could see the walls if I stood up. _I guess I'm in this for the long haul, huh? _"Hey, Short Round." I called out. She turned her head and huffed in annoyance, she didn't trust me and I didn't trust her so...we have that dynamic going for us, "Why am I changed, where's my suit?" she pointed to a bag with my suit in it, but something was off. For some reason my unstable molecules weren't reproducing and the suit was staying a cut up, singed and ripped mess. "My suit was actually destroyed? And I thought it would take a nuclear blast or something." _I suppose I don't truly understand what is different in this world. For all I know the over exposure to Dust could have had adverse effects to my stuff. _"So then...what's the plan? Where are we going?" Neo looked at me after stoking the fire and smirked. She took the stick she was using to write in the dirt, 'Anima'. Anima, it was one of the four explored and established continents. Aside from being the second largest continent, it also housed the kingdom of Mistral. Mistral is one of the largest reaching kingdoms...but because of that, power can be spread thin. It would be a nice place to find refuge. "Why Anima?" I asked. She frowned and scrunched her face as if it was obvious. Neo pulled out the photo of Deadpool and pointed repeatedly, "Right." I nodded, "But what makes you so sure you'll find him there?" the girl clasped her hands together and used them to imitate a heart beating, "Love, huh? I guess you really care about the guy." I sighed, "Fine...but I don't know how much help I can be, I can't fight...I'm useless." Neo held her hand to her face and smirked, a face that definitely said 'Yeah I know you are'. Smug little one ain't she?

It was dark, so it seemed best that I got some rest...even though I was just unconcious, but that was beside the point. I lied back down as Neo continued to tend the fire. I didn't completely trust her still so falling back asleep was a bit of a long haul, but eventually my exhaustion took over and fell asleep. Looking back on it, doing that was extremely dangerous, not because the person who tried to kill me twice was right beside me, but because it was the middle of fall and it was getting really cold. I could have frozen to death! It wasn't until much later that I learned how I never got frostbite.

I distinctly remember Neo kicking me awake and me crying out in pain as she kicked my injured leg. Shortly after I officially woke up I grabbed the crutches handed to me from Neo and started to make my trek with her. Her strides were small because of her small frame but I was still moving in crutches, and I didn't have the stamina I once had, that much was certain through how tired I was getting. We had walked a couple of miles already outside of the kingdom, approaching a small village just outside but...I wasn't making things any easier for us. Neo groaned every time we stopped, and we stopped often. I was out of breath, tired and my shoulders hurt, there was no way I could carry on like this. "Why couldn't...we just...take a flight out of Vale?" I asked between breaths as I leaned against a tree. Neo shook her head vigorously and made an 'X' with her arms before pointing at herself, "Wanted criminal...but can't you like...change appearance?" she just rolled her eyes and continued walking. To this day I still don't know if there was a reason why we couldn't fly to Anima instead of walking to the edge of the continent and hitching a ride via boat, or if she just forgot. Though I bet on the latter until told otherwise because she had quite a red face when I pointed it out.

As we approached the village we noticed something was wrong the atmosphere felt much more tense and Neo already began to pull out her sword from her umbrella and put on Roman's hat before adjusting it. Grimm were spotted in the area, it seems that the fall obviously caused a stir in all of Remnant but nowhere as bad as Vale and all the villages surrounding it. "Okay, good luck. Hopefully a huntsman will help you out." I said sarcastically. Truthfully if she was harmed then I would be free to leave, I could just ask for a ride back to Vale and I'd head to Patch where I would likely find Yang or Ruby. Neo just shot me a look of anger, I think she realized I was being a little sarcastic.

Wanting to not get involved I immediately began to find a place to hide and watch from a distance. I knocked on a door of one of the homes hoping to seek shelter, "Hello!" I called out than covered my mouth quickly so I didn't draw too much attention to the grimm. The door suddenly began to open, when I stepped inside...it was a massacre. Blood splattered the walls and mangled bodies were left on the ground. _Oh my god._ I held my hand to my mouth, it felt as if I was going to puke. Had I always been that sick to the sight of the dead? I began hyperventilating, _C'mon, move! __There's nothing you can do for them now. _I thought. I moved farther into the house and found a door with a kids room in it. Inside the room there was nothing to be found, but I noticed bunk beds, there was at least two kids at one time here...two kids that...will never see a full life. I got a little choked up and tried to keep a calm as I hobbled my way through the house when I heard snarling at the entrance I came from, "Oh son of a-" I quickly hid behind the counter in the kitchen as a Beowolf stalked through the home. I took a quick peek around the corner and saw the blood dripping from its maw, in a way it reminded me of Venom. I quickly hid my face and tried to calm my nerves. It was obvious that the creature was attracted to my negative emotions, this made things...difficult. _Come on, calm down, calm down. Think of something else. _I gulped. I could hear the Grimm outside howling in pain, seems Neo was doing her job quite well.

I tried to relax myself and think of things that would make me happier, ironically doing so made me think these creatures were similar to dementors from Harry Potter so that was one thing. I imagined myself with my team again, we would hang out after the tournament, Yang and I would probably go on a date, probably have it get ruined in some way by Ruby and the others and we would all laugh in the end. I imagined me finding a way to Earth and introducing Yang to Aunt May and Ben (my brother and eventually show her where my uncle was buried).

Try as I might to imagine of something nice, the looming fear of a Beowolf literally feet away from me was too much to bare. _Need to defend myself. _I thought. I looked up and saw a kitchen knife, it wasn't much but it was something. _Gotta go slow so it doesn't see me. _I slowly reached for the kitchen knife, without it my only form of defense would be my crutches and my fists...and I if I tried punching it I'd surely break my bones. _Gotta be careful. _A loud creaking sound went throughout the house, the floor was definitely older than I had thought, _Dammit. _The creature shot it's head towards me and began to growl. "Uhh...clever girl?" I tried to joke my way out of the situation but without my spider strength my usual cocky demeanor came off flat. I quickly grabbed the knife and stood up to move, crutching away would be too slow, running would be risky but what other choice did I have?

The creature moved fast, like, way faster than I ever remembered. I used the counter to keep my distance between it, if I held out long enough maybe I'd live, "Short Round!" I called out. The Beowolf growled and hopped on top of the counter and began to slowly move towards me, "What? You can't do that! Monsters aren't allowed to go past the barrier that is the kitchen counter!" The beast opened it's mouth and snarled, I responded by slashing with the kitchen knife and cutting it's snout. It didn't take that too well as it jumped to bite me, I was lucky enough to duck under it causing the Grimm to ram it's face into the wall. I began moving to make my escape, _If I can make it out the front door, hopefully I will have some assistance. _I took a step with my left leg, so far so good, it was when I tried to make a move with my right leg that I felt the sharp pain. Even with the straightening brace all of the force shot up my foot and into my knee my eyes began to well up with tears of pain, but if I didn't move I would surely die.

Not being able to run was the worst part as I couldn't fully lift up my leg, this resulted me in tripping over one of the dead bodies, "Thanks, guess you wanted company, huh?" I asked with an annoyed tone. Before I knew it the creature was right over me. I tried slashing at it to get it to back away, even tried stabbing its head, but the bone-like armor broke the kitchen knife like it was glass, "AHHHHH! Short Round, help!" I called out. I stabbed the beast in the neck with what remained of the knife and it recoiled slightly in pain. The Beowolf growled and lifted up its paw to swipe at me I tried to get up and move but its swipe knocked me against the wall. When I slammed into the wall I also had knocked the back of my head against the wall where a support beam was, "Agh!" I cried out in pain.

The creature was now right above me again, I had no way to escape and only one form of defense left. I balled my hand into a fist and punched the creature in the snout, the resulting pain flaring in my knuckles, "AGHH!!" the Grimm roared in my face and began to open it's mouth, "Short Round! Please! NEO! NEO I'M GONNA DIE!" the creature jolted it's head forward and I closed my eyes waiting for my impending doom. I didn't feel anything sharp latch onto me and I opened my eyes, to my surprise the creature had stopped just inches from my face. Suddenly I saw a blade shoot out from its mouth.

Looking up I saw Neo, huffing and puffing with dirt staining her jacket slightly. She grunted and pulled the blade out causing the beast to start disintegrating. My heart was beating so fast it may as well have been running a marathon. My breathing was also extremely fast, I was hyperventilating. "Thank you." I breathed out, as tears rolled onto my cheeks, "Thank you." she didn't say anything just squinted her eyes and walked into the kitchen. She grabbed my crutches and tossed them at me, she then snapped her fingers and motioned for me to follow her. I thought we were heading out because the village was empty, "Wait..." I pleaded, "I can't go any farther. Please...let's rest." she rubbed the back of her head and nodded before motioning for me to follow her.

I crutched along, following Neo through the village, it seems it wasn't as empty as I had thought. Those who survived were simply hiding for their lives. Turns out once communication went down the village couldn't contact Vale for the assistance of hunters so they had to wait until someone cared enough to stop...they were willing to hideout until they died based off the hope someone would show up. "Thank you for your help," an elderly woman said. She looked to be the elder of this small village and judging off her attire, a holy woman. "Because of you we two we can give the dead a propper burial and go on as best we can." she nodded as she shook Neo's hand. The small girl pulled her hand away smiled nervously while slowly nodding.

I looked at the old woman and to the girl. I hadn't done anything. Neo was the one that did everything, hell, if I hadn't wanted some rest Neo likely would have just past on by without a thought in the world, "It wasn't me," I explained, "She did all the work I just...needed rest."

"And because of that the two of you stopped here to help. You may not have helped directly, but you helped inadvertently." the woman nodded, "It was destiny that you arrived." she gave a soft smile.

Some time later, we were greeted by the remaining townsfolk who thanked Neo for helping their village. They were able to start burying their dead and a woman who runs a small inn gave us some rooms as payment (good thing too, as we had no form of payment). The problem however was that the woman who ran the inn spoke to Neo and mistook the two of us as brother and sister or some form of relatives, so we ended up in the same room; different beds, thank god, but...same room nonetheless. The room was small, and kinda shabby but it was better than sleeping out in the cold.

Neo pointed at me and then gestured to the bathroom. "Thanks." I nodded. I didn't have any clothes so I kinda had to deal with the same clothes for the next few days but...well...again, better than nothing. I walked into the bathroom and began removing my clothes, groaning in pain as I did so, it was the first time I could get a good look at myself after the battle. The scars from slashes were there, but where I was shot...there were no bullet wounds, it was as if they were never there at all. I turned on the shower and thanked whatever god was listening for running water. I started to finish undressing myself by removing the straightening brace, to my surprise my leg was only red with the knee being inflamed. I'm no doctor, but considering what happened to it I'm surprised it has any function at all. I tried to stand up to get into the shower and as soon as I hopped in I slipped and hit my head against a soap rack and my bad leg was under the weight of my body, "AGH!!" I cried out.

I lied in the shower and just thought about how my life came to this. After everything I've done, no matter how hard I was hit and however many times I was knocked down I would get up...but now. Now was different. Now I couldn't get up, without my powers...I was nothing. Neo burst through the door to find me lying on the floor crying in pain...both physical and emotional. Unexpectedly she rushed to my side and held my head up, I wasn't embarrassed then, I don't think she really was either, actually I think she felt sorry for me. Perhaps she felt the way I did. She lost everything and, in a sense, so did I. We were two sides of the same coin. The water continued to splash against my body, and against Neo, but she didn't seem to care she just sat there and stroked my hair as she helped me sit up. "I'm sorry." I apologized, "I can't do anything. I won't be of any help to you. I'm...I'm useless."

Neo pulled out a scroll and put it in front of my face, _"I need you."_ she typed out, _"You are my key for finding Wade. Because if I find him, he'll need you too." _she continued typing, _"You may not be some hero, but sometimes that's how life works. But like everybody else you have to get over this hill, because you still have a job to do. Now, quit your bitching, take your shower, and get some rest. We leave first thing in the morning.__" _Stern but somewhat motivational. If anything comes out of this, it's to find Wade, finish the job and go home.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next day, as Neo conveyed to me earlier, we would leave the village and continue our trek to Anima. Before leaving Neo used money that she pulled...from somewhere and bought some light provisions as well. The only thing she didn't buy were sleeping bags, but the lady at the inn was nice enough to give us some blankets for the travels. The people of the village who survived waved us goodbye and wished us good luck on our adventure. "What's this?" I asked as Neo handed me a large backpack and she continued walking with a noticeably smaller bag with her, "Hey, I can't carry all of this Short Round. I don't have the strength anymore!" I called out, "Short Round! Dammit Neo, I'm in crutches! Wait up at least!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

So I was on my own with a former enemy who only cared about me to get to Deadpool. We had started our journey that, as I said before, has been going on for several months now. And a nice conclusion I can make, similar to Bill and Ted's second outing, this whole Journey has been Bogus.

Oh, but things get much...MUCH better (I say with the absolute MOST amount of sarcasm in my voice).

**To be continued...**

**A/N: Back Bitches! This is...very difficult because I don't have source material now, so I get to wing the hell out of this fic. I have no idea how this will all turn out, but hopefully it turns out perfectly fine.**

**So now I get to deal with, possibly my most interesting and difficult situation, essentially having a one man show with Peter and Neo not saying everything. Everything we learn about Neo will be from Peter's point of view. So is she truly trying to help Peter for Wade's sake, or is this whole situation just for her own benefit? We'll find out.**

**I think one of my other major problems will be deciding how long this series will be, will it be 20 chapters, will it be 5? I don't know, we'll see.**

**Okay, until next time, remember to PM for questions, follow, favorite, and leave a review, I'll see you then. **


	2. Subtle Understanding

**Subtle Understanding **

Walking along through the countryside isn't easy, especially since villages are few and far between. This means that when Neo and I would stop to rest we would have to make camp when we stopped. Neo was smart enough to grab a small tent for the two of us on our journey so...that was a plus. Unfortunately, a small tent meant it was rather cramped, but the good thing of that is the small space kept our body heat from spreading too far so we stayed fairly warm in the night. When we would get up and move things would be the same, slowly trekking through the forest until we hit a village. I was definitely the one holding us back, that was obvious, but it was a problem. When battles with Grimm would arise I would have to find a place to hide out from the fight and pray the Grimm didn't come after me.

However, even though we would have to fight Grimm every once in awhile, it happened so little that I wouldn't have to worry about it much. Still, I felt utterly hopeless. There was nothing I could do that would be beneficial in any way. I may know HOW to fight now, but without my reflexes and strength I don't even make a good sparring partner. On top of all of that I couldn't walk and was stuck with those stupid crutches. Whenever I was down Neo would try to cheer me up by mentioning how she was perfectly fine on her own.

Regardless of what she lets be shown, I'm sure Neo wasn't too thrilled about being on an indefinite escort mission. "Hey," I asked as we walked along a pathway leading to the next village, we had been traveling for about a week now since the whole ordeal started, "are you sure you don't have like...people who want to look for you?" Neo tapped her chin in some form of thought before giving me a smug grin and shrugged, "Of course." I replied, "Neo...we have to stop soon. I feel like I may collapse from exhaustion." Neo sighed, but nodded all the same. As we went to set up camp I had heard a faint sound, like a child crying, "Did you hear that?" I asked, Neo looked up and held her hand to her ear to hear better. I had heard the sound again, "I'm gonna check it out." Neo shook her head followed by pointing at me and then to herself and finishing by wagging her finger. "Look, I know it isn't our problem, but what if someone needs help?" Neo sighed and waved me away as she began to bang her head against a tree.

I crutched through the thick greenery of the forest we were in until I saw the source of the crying. It was a little girl no older than nine or ten. "Little girl?" I called out.

She looked up from where she was sitting, she had blond hair in twin tails and wore a white shirt with overalls that turned into a skirt at the bottom, as well as two black shoes, "Who...Who's there?" she asked, "Han? Han is that you?"

"No, no. My name is Peter Parker...are you lost, do you need help?" I asked.

The girl continued to sob and nodded, "My brother...I don't know what happened. We were playing and..." she stopped to cry some more, "I don't know! When I woke up he was gone!" Losing family is tough, and it sounded like this brother was all she had left, "I want to go home...If he's anywhere he'd be there."

"What's your name little girl, I can help you." I asked. _She doesn't have anyone with her...she probably lives in the village a couple miles up. _With reinvigorated strength I was determined to help this girl get home. I had too...for her sake and for my own.

"My name is Greylia Erringeist." she smiled with tears rolling down her cheeks, "Will you really help me?" I nodded. The girl stood up and walked over to me, she looked okay, maybe a little wet, but I did hear a creek further down so her and her brother were probably playing there.

The little girl followed me back to our campsite where Neo had just set up the tent. I saw her smirk and nod in approval as she had her weird feng shui thing going on, "Neo, good news, I found the source of the noise." I announced, crutching back into camp. She looked at me and cocked an eyebrow, "We can't stop now, we need to make as much progress as possible to get to the village." I began crutching past Neo with Grellia close to my side. I could hear Neo groan in annoyance before the sound of what sounded like a foot kicking a tree. "When Neo get's up here I want you to stay close to her okay? She can defend you better than I can." I told the little girl and she nodded.

Neo finally caught up to the two of us with a rather annoyed look on her face, "What?" I asked. She stopped me from moving and handed me a bag with our tent and blankets. She began to lay into me, well, lay into me the best she could for being someone who doesn't talk. She pointed at me and gave a fake sob before rubbing her arms, this was clearly her imitating me for being sore, she then began to open and close her hand like she was making a puppet talk. Yeah, she was definitely making fun of me for complaining earlier. I couldn't entirely understand what she was doing next, but judging by the hand gestures I'm certain she was complaining she had just set up camp and if I made us move out that quickly again she would have me sleep outside the tent. Yeah...sounds right.

I motioned for Graillia to walk by Neo. The little girl nodded and nervously moved to her side before reaching out and clutching the back of the bag Neo was carrying. Neo didn't seem to care so much, but she also didn't seem to take any notice to it at all. At the time I thought Neo just didn't like kids, or perhaps was holding repressed feelings about children. I know that isn't the case now, but still, it was a thought. "Mr. Parker, how much farther until we get home?" the girl asked in a worried tone.

"I say were are probably a couple of miles from the village. Just follow this path and we should get there before day break." I replied with confidence. Neo didn't seem so sure. She shook her head and gave a face that said: 'Really? You really think that?' Maybe I was being a little optimistic, but I was really aiming to make it to the next village sooner rather later. Neo, continuing to pile on to me, smirked and acted as if she were eating a sandwhich, "Lunchtime? You think we won't be there 'till lunch time?" I chuckled, "Oh, 'ye of little faith. I'll show you, if we keep this pace we'll be there in no time. Right?" I put on a smiling face to try and calm the girl down.

"Right!" Graylia responded with a smile and a nod. As we continued to walk down the dark path, Neo was using the flashlight of her scroll to light the way. The atmosphere felt heavy, like when we at that other village a couple weeks ago. Even without Spider Sense I can tell that this is the type of heavy atmosphere you only feel when Grimm are around. The air felt cold and Grelia gripped tight to Neo's leg, "Oh no! It's them! The monsters, they're here!"

"Relax," I said to try and calm her down, "Neo, I think we have company." Neo looked at me with a questioning glance and pointed to her head then to me and finished by cocking an eyebrow and giving a thumbs up...I assume she was asking me if I'll be fine, "I'm good." I replied, "But we won't be if those Grimm get her!" Neo nodded her head slowly and unsheathed her sword, waiting for the Grimm. I crutched ahead as fast as possible with Grellia following close behind.

"Mr. Parker...I'm scared." she whined. _Not good. _I thought. I knew what Grimm were attracted to, and if I didn't find a way to calm the little girl down I'm sure that they would be over us in seconds. We moved and hid behind some bushes and I held the girl close. She clutched to me tightly, "I don't want them to come near, I want to see my brother again!" she cried into my chest. I tried to calm myself down for her sake. My thinking was if she saw I wasn't scared then perhaps she wouldn't be either. I began to slow my breathing so that my heart rate would slow and I held her head against my chest.

"It'll be alright...it'll be fine." I held her closer and began to think of her as not just some little kid, but if I was in this same situation with any of my friends, utterly defenseless an unable to do anything. No matter what, I knew I would protect them. "I promise you. You will see your brother again. I won't let anything harm you." that seemed to calm her down a little bit as her hyperventilating was reduced to slow breaths. I peeked through the bushes and watched Neo take on creatures like Beowolves, Ursa, and Boarbatusk.

Admittedly, I had to hold my breath because I was getting worried for Neo. She was constantly surrounded by creatures, but every time she seemed to get out of the situation. I watched her move with the grace of of a ballerina while also simultaneously taunting her opponents by doing small things (heh, like her) such as shrugging her shoulders or giving off a smile while pointing to the creatures, all of these gestures further showed off her smug aura. Neo dodged away from an attack by performing a back handspring, she then threw her bag off her pack and forced it into the chest of a Beowolf causing it to stagger. She then quickly slid forward and jabbed an Ursa maybe thirty times in rapid succession like she was Dio after activating The World.

As quickly as she was in offensive she switched to defensive by connecting her sword with her parasol again and opened it up to act as a sort of shield to defend her from a swipe from a Beowolf. She held the parasol over her shoulder, placed a hand on her hip, smirked, then released the hidden blade at the top of the parasol to jab into the eye of the Beowolf. She closed her parasol and flipped it so the hook handle was away from her, with all her strength she latched the handle around the Beowolf's leg and swiped its leg from underneath. She then grabbed the parasol back by the handle and spun it around a few times before letting off a shot behind her to hit the Ursa she was dealing with she then twirled her parasol around and jumped up to attach the hook end to a tree branch to expertly dodge an attack from a fast moving Boarbatusk. _Woah! Way to move girl. _I quickly looked back to Grailia to make sure she was okay, she was clutching to arm with her face buried in my chest her breathing had become more relaxed.

I gulped and looked back to Neo who had unsheathed her sword from her parasol once again and began to move and slice her opponents in a similar way to how Weiss would fight. Neo was definitely skilled, but even still I saw her getting more and more surrounded and I hate myself still to this day for not keeping my emotions in check. I didn't even know the girl, she didn't speak to me and she tried to kill me and my friends, but even so I still felt some sense of anxiety or worry towards her. _Dammit. _I thought, _I wish I could help. _"EEK!" Grellia screamed out. When I turned around I saw a Beowolf mere feet from us, _Sonova--Where did he come from?! _"It's after me! It's after me!" the kid continued to scream.

"Run!" I shouted out. I tried to move as well but was immediately swiped down by the Grimm. I held my side in pain, a large scratch mark was left from the Grimm. I looked up in pain and saw Greyllia trip with the Grimm hovering over her face. I could hear her screams of fear, the helplessness in her voice, I hated it. I hated that sound, I had to do something. I HAD to because if something happened to that girl it would be on my conscience for the rest of my life. I got up, still holding holding my side in pain, and used what strength I had and picked up my crutches before carefully walking to her. "You get off her you bastard!" I yelled out as I held one of my crutches like a baseball bat and began to swing away at the creatures face. It growled at me with blood lust in its eyes but I didn't care, I was going to do whatever I could to protect this little girl. I swung my crutch again and hit its eye, the creature began to howl in pain. I gritted my teeth as it stared at me with a bloodied eye that I had given it. Not for nothing, but I was honestly impressed with myself, even though I had lost my powers the current strength I had was proportionate to the muscle I had amassed in my nearly three years as Spider-Man. I glanced over to Grellia and gulped as she sat on the ground, crying. I gripped my crutch tighter and got ready to strike again. I swung, but this time the Beowolf smacked the crutch out of my hands and caused me to stagger and put more pressure on my leg than I wanted to. Because of the straightening brace my leg wouldn't buckle so I just had to endure the pain.

I inhaled sharply through my teeth as I tried to endure the pain, truthfully tears were already forming in my eyes. It looked bleak, but I couldn't give up, no way! I stared down the creature as it approached me, it was a long shot, but I did what I could, so I clenched my fists and held them in front of my face. If I go down it will be swinging, "Bring it on Old Yeller! I'll drop you like the UFC dropped Brock Lesnar for using steroids." I gulped as the Beowolf lifted up its paw to swipe at me when I heard a gunshot and a massive hole went through the other eye of the Grimm. The Beowolf howled in pain before it was shot again, and again, and again. It collapsed and dissipated before my eyes. I turned around to see Neo with a serious expression, blood on her cheek and a pistol in her hand...it was one of Wade's Desert Eagles. She walked forward with a stern look on her face and slapped me followed by some hand gestures that I could only assume she was telling I'd just get myself killed.

She grabbed my crutches and gestured for us to keep going. I swallowed a lump in my throat as we began walking again. Graillia clutched close to Neo and Neo didn't paying any attention to the girl. Neo rubbed her arms as if she was feeling cold, I felt bad for...worrying(?) her, so to make it up to her in some way I stopped her and gave her the jacket that I had been wearing. She didn't say anything, but she seemed thankful.

We walked for another few hours, it was terrible, not only did it become more and more overcast the closer we were to the village, but it felt like my arms were gonna fall out of their sockets. Despite that, I kept up as best as I could. "Come on Mr. Parker, I can see the lights of the village!" the girl called out and Neo looked back and smirked.

"I'm...almost there." I breathed heavily, "Hey, Neo? I don't suppose you have enough cash to get us a room do you?" she didn't say anything (as always), but instead continued to walk towards the village. "Guess I'll find out when we get there." We pulled into town looking like a couple of desperados, but to be fair Neo was just covered in blood, if anyone was reckless it was definitely me. "Hey, are you hungry?" I asked Grellia, "Neo, we should head into that tavern to grab something to eat." Neo shrugged and nodded. Once inside I walked up to the counter while I left Neo to get food and drink...probably a bad idea, but who cares.

"Excuse me," I called out to the old woman running the bar she took puffed on her cigarette and (thankfully) blew it up towards the fans.

"What can I do you for, hon?" she asked with a rather raspy voice.

"Um, this may be a shot in the dark, but do you know of the Erringeist family?" I asked. I wasn't sure how to ask other than be direct, the woman may not even know the family but giving a name helps.

She blinked before taking another long puff on her cigarette followed by putting it out in the ash tray, "Erringeist, huh? I haven't heard that name in a long time."

I blinked and smiled nervously, "What...what do you mean?"

She pulled out two scotch glass and poured some for herself as well as some for me, "The Erringeist family ran into a bit of trouble roughly twenty years back." She explained, "See, the Erringeist's had some cute kids, a boy and a girl, they did everything together. Well, one day the two kids went out on their own, went playing in the woods just outside the village."

"Why's that a problem?" I asked, "Was there a lot of Grimm attacks at the time?"

"No. The older brother believed in an ancient folktale parents of this village would tell their kids, that there was a mystical witch out in the forest with a fabled house lined with all sorts of food. Now, to a couple of poor kids that sounds like quite the adventure doesn't it?" she sighed and took another drink, the ice in her glass began to melt in with the alcohol, "But alas, as you can guess, they found nothing. But something strange happened. The boy...returned home...but the sister was nowhere to be seen. He said he lost sight of her and came home to get help. Searches for the girl went on for years. It wasn't until some time ago that some men hunting for wild game came across a rotted corpse with a locket around it's neck. The body was found in a ravine near a creek.

"The hunters looked at the locket to see a picture of the Erringeist family and a boy and girl, the brother and sister. Autopsy in Vale later confirmed the corpse to be that of the little Erringeist girl. The brother, a young man with a wife and child of his own was questioned, 'Did you do it?' 'Did you know where she was?' 'Why are you hiding?' many people had come to the conclusion that the boy, then twelve, was jealous of his sister and wanted to end her life. Others believe it was an honest mistake and he never meant to kill her. Regardless, the consensus was that he in some way killed his sister. Nobody had any evidence to support their claims, but despite that the accusations, coupled with either anxiety or grief that he accumulated over the last twenty years came out at once and he took his own life."

"So no justice came for the girl? The killer was never found?" I asked.

"No. And to this day it is believed that her spirit wonders around that forest, searching for her brother as faint crying is heard from passersby."

I felt a weird chill run down my spine, "Where...where was the brother barried?" I asked.

"The cemetery is further up the road, almost outside of town."

"T-Thanks..." I turned and crutched away from the bar, "Oh and...I'm 18...I can't drink." I slowly crutched over to the table where Greyllia sat happily and Neo slammed down beer after beer. For someone so small the girl sure could hold her alcohol. She looked me and gave a meek smile, her cheeks already flush. She hiccuped (they were kinda adorable) and waved with her fingers. Okay, maybe she couldn't hold it super well. "Neo." I said sternly, "we have somewhere to go real quick." Neo frowned and looked at her beer mug which still had maybe a quarter of it still filled, she then tilted the glass towards me and pointed at it with sad puppy dog eyes. I groaned, "Just down it." she smiled and did just that, slamming the glass on the table in the process. "Come on Grellia." I whispered and the girl jumped up to follow us.

Neo followed me, she was kinda swaying all over the place, all the way to the edge of the village where the cemetery was. I searched every row until I came to the headstone I was searching for. Neo tapped my shoulder and gave me a questioning gaze. I reached my hand out and wiped the dirt, mold and moss that covered the headstone away to reveal the name: Han Erringeist, the brother of Grelia. "Big brother!" she shouted out in joy. She quickly ran to the headstone and hugged it. "Big brother, I finally found you! Don't worry, everything is okay! I'm fine! I know it wasn't your fault."

"You did everything for me." she continued, "You knew how much I liked those fairy tales so you tried to take me to go find the witch's cabin. But when we were out playing some Grimm came out and we ran for our lives. When we ran you tried to save me by having me hide somewhere, but you didn't realize where I was. I went behind that bush and ended up sliding down a hill, in the middle of the slide I hit my head on a rock and landed in the creek. When you came to look for me again, my body had already floated down the creek further from the village. When my body was found I was nearly three miles away from where we were." she cried, "All that time...all that time I waited outside my body waiting for you to find me, so that I could tell you it wasn't your fault. But you never came...and I had to wait. I thought I would never see you again, but then Mr. Parker here led me home, so that I could see you." she smiled, "And now...I can tell you it wasn't your fault. And we can be together again, as a family. I love you big brother!" she continued to hug the stone until her body began to fade away, "I love you...I love you..." she opened her eyes and smiled at me, "...thank you...you're my hero..." before fully fading away. In her place, the moss that covered the headstone began to bloom flowers, as did the ground directly in front of it. Neo rubbed her eyes and stared in astonishment.

Looking up, the clouds began to leave the village showing off a clear sky with a vividly lit moon as well as the countless stars. "There was no little girl in the end...eh, Neo?" I asked. She shook her head followed by twiddling her fingers in the and making a face that someone would make when imitating a ghost. "Heh, yeah. I suppose it is kinda scary...but also..." Neo looked at me with a questioning glance, "I suppose even angels need help finding the gates of heaven...you know, from time to time?" both Neo and I looked up and saw a shooting star dance across the sky, "Hopefully now they both have peace." Neo patted my back and began to help me back to the tavern, apparently with her little conversational skills she got us a room to sleep in for the night. Thank god. I don't think I ever want to sleep in those woods any time soon.

**To be continued...**

**A/N: Bit of a filler chapter, but it was a really interesting idea I had that I wanted to use and I figured in a story where I have like, complete free reign.**

**Some quick fun facts I thought you guys should know:**

**1) Greylia, the little girl, doesn't have a specific way to spell her name (as I'm sure you found out) the joke is that because Peter doesn't know how to spell her name he's just winging it as he writes.**

**2) Greylia, and her brother Han, are based off Hansel and Gretel...I know, Greylia is a bit of a stretch but I tried alright! Also they went searching for a witch with a house lined with food a comparison to the candy house.**

**Now, I'm sure some of you are wondering: "Why is this chapter so weird?" or "Why is this chapter so short?" Well the answer is simple...coming up with an interesting story inside the world of RWBY when fucking nothing happens is hard! There are six months between the end of volume 3 and the start of volume 4, then we have to assume that Blake would be in Menagerie for a couple months doing her thing because I absolutely refuse to believe it took her six god damned months to go home. I can accept like 4 months, but 6 seems ridiculous, like, assuming she walked from Beacon, took a ferry to anima, got some new clothes and then walked to the bottom of the continent and took a ferry that takes...let's say 2 weeks at worst.**

**Anyway, point being is that this story may end up being shorter than the last one, but it is more or less to catch up to Volume 4...or rather go until Peter and Neo reunite with their loved ones.**

**Anyways, next chapter will have more connections on Peter and Neo and they will hopefully bond more. Also, don't expect a chapter for a bit...no particular reason just that I have really had a chance to play games recently. Like, I finally caught up with NieR: Automata...I love it. Oh my God! It is wonderful! If you don't have the game yet, Xbox users, it is on sale right now. The game on Xbox comes with all the DLC and if you have a PC or PS4 just get Game of the YoRHa, it's the same thing just a different name. Seriously, if you guys like hack n' slash games, RPGs or sexy waifu's, NieR: Automata is the game for you.**

**I tried streaming...guess what I found out? My internet connection is so low that my upload speed can't even have a good looking 480p and that alone is ugly as sin. I would record my gameplay and then put it on YouTube, but I don't have the money for recording equipment...I mean...I "do" but I have college coming up and my parents would kill me if they found out I spent my tuition money on recording equipment.**

**Anyways, other reviews, Spider-Man Far From Home kicked ass imo. Like, that Mysterio scene, the really cool one was phenomenal. I think Spider-Man in the MCU is really growing to be one hell of an iteration, he may not be what we know, but he is a mixture of different versions specifically Ultimate and Spectacular Spider-Man.**

**Can't remember if I said it, so I'll mention it, Bloodstained Ritual of the Night kicks ass, get it, it's totally worth the 40$ Steam users you can get one of the DLC earlier for 10$ and it is the only one you'll have to pay for, the other 13 will be free.**

**What else...um...IDK, Go read Miss Komi Can't Communicate, that's cute.**

**To get back on track a little bit, RWBY manga, the legit one that retells the show...I'm sorry, it is sooo bad. Like, there are times to make enhance the story but the mangaka glosses over chapters so quickly, he literally goes to the battle at the docks in 6 chapters. Ehh...Maybe DC's comic adaptation will be better...highly doubtful considering a lot of DC comics are kinda boring these days too but...one can hope.**

**Okay, review, follow, favorite, PM questions or you know what? PM some anime tiddies. Who's your waifu? That sounds fun...let me know in some way. Okay, laters guys. **


	3. Update

**What's been going on:**

**I've been going to school. Sorry I didn't say anything prior, but truth be told, I completely underestimated how much time School is taking from me. That isn't to say I'm not around though. I post constantly on Twitter, you guys can always PM/DM me. If you wanna play Xbox, I've been playing Destiny 2 lately my GT is EaZyOnZaEyEz117.**

**But yeah, that's the situation right now, lot of time has been chewed up because of school. I'm only 1,000 words into the next chapter of my Neo and Peter story and haven't touched the Ben story for a while. I just wanted to let you guys know that I did not give up, I simply don't have enough free time at the moment. Thanks for understanding. **


	4. I've Got You

**I've Got You**

One month...We had been traveling alone for one whole month. Honestly, trying to keep track of time became increasingly taxing. Furthermore, it got cold, like, reeeally cold. We were now out of food, and our clothing wasn't exactly made for our predicament. Maybe it was time to call it quits, maybe we should just turn tail now, go back to Vale like I initially planned. Sure, Neo would have been in trouble, but that's kinda what happens when you are a wanted criminal. I remember, one night...I was wide awake because of the cold, I must have been shivering a lot, but I couldn't help it; we had minimal blankets and they weren't exactly made for surviving this weather. It was then...then that I felt something clutch around me. I looked down to see Neo, just as cold, clutching to me for warmth, or rather, I think she was trying to keep me warm. She was willing to see this journey through, and it was quite admirable. I don't know if it was stupidity or what, but whatever it was...it was definitely convincing. I should note that I would think this everytime I followed Neo...she has this weird hip sway thing when she walks that...Ehhhh, I'm rambling. Long story short, I think I know what Deadpool saw in her (admittedly I realize this is probably literal).

At this point we had made some massive progress, we were even able to hitch a ride on a train like hobos. We made it to a small port village, the people were surprisingly welcoming. Apparently the village was one of those hot spots that would be used to distribute Dust all across the continent. Which means we had been heading Northeast the whole time. Not necessarily important just an interesting tid bit.

The port city was a pretty nice place to be at, but like many places it was full of shady people. Many mercenaries, assassin's and even White Fang go through this city when moving across the continent. Regardless of White Fang and whatnot, there is still one rule this port town has: piss off. No, seriously. As long as you don't bother anyone around the town nobody gives a damn who or what you are. Even after the attack on Beacon (which I'm sure the people at the port have heard by now) nobody cared about the White Fang wandering the streets because they weren't bothering anyone. To be honest, I think it was because everyone around was more than capable of handling themselves.

We were able to go to a...decent doctor while at the port town. The good news was that, slowly but surely, my aura--what little I had mind you--was healing my leg and I was okay to transfer to a walking boot with a straightening brace to start putting pressure on my leg. I was surprised with how quickly things were coming along, but the doctor seemed convinced that the reason I had so little aura was because I was constantly healing my leg. I remember Neo smiling at me it was...well, it was kinda sweet. She seemed so supportive, it was really weird. However, even with the good news, I was informed that I would still have to at least carry the crutches with me...just in case. "Great." I said, clutching my leg. Neo shrugged and gave a smirk, "Yeah, I get that I'm getting better but...still." Neo patted my shoulder and clicked her tongue, pointing towards the inn.

I followed Neo, limping along and keeping my support with my crutch. I noticed something strange as we walked along though...these people, the mercenaries and White Fang...they were REALLY focusing on Neo. _This cannot be good. _I had thought to myself. But to my surprise they didn't do anything, they just nodded and we continued to the inn. I had let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding in. When we got back to the room I sat down on the bed and rested my leg.

"We should leave as soon as possible," I said with a groan, "these guys are giving off a terrible vibe." Neo rolled her eyes and gave me a smug smile. "I get I may be paranoid, but we have to still keep a low profile. I mean, what if they recognize you? What if they recognize me?" Neo slanted her eyes and scoffed. She pulled out an easel with two pictures on them: one of me currently, and one of Spider-Man. She pointed at Spider-Man made a 'Woah, scary' looking face, complete with her hands thrown in the air. She then pointed to the picture of me and scoffed followed by pointing at my leg. "Got it, they don't know me so they won't bat an eye. No need to be mean." I replied. She puckered her lips slightly and began to rub her thumb and index finger, playing me the world's smallest violin.

She patted my back and walked out the door. I followed her and eventually we made it to the docks where the large shipments for imports and such could get in. Neo approached a window of a guard post, likely the guys are supposed to watch for contraband and/or stowaways but considering what goes on in this port they are probably a really shady group. "What do you want little lady?" the faunus woman at the front asked with what sound similar to a more southern accent. She had a guard's uniform that was navy blue, wore a gray policeman's cap which made her ears bend back and blend into her hair, except her hair was short so it looked like she had to long sides in her hair which was kinda funny. She had heterocromia eyes, one green and one brown, a cute feature for her tan skin. One thing that seemed out of place was the bright white 'SDC' patch on her shoulder. "What? You got something to say, gimp?" she sounded irritated, clearly she saw me looking at her.

"Gimp?" I echoed back, somewhat offended, "It's just...what's with the 'SDC' patch? Do you actually work for Schnee-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there." she interrupted, holding her hand up, "I am never working for that god forsaken place, they treat their workers like absolute trash, low pay, extreme working conditions, only half-hour lunch, they forbid unions. Most refineries are a shit-show and a half."

"You mean for faunus?" I asked.

"Heeeeell no!" she scoffed, "I mean ALL workers. Don't matter if yer male, female, faunus or human. All workers are treated like trash. Fuck that place!" she breathed sharply and lit a cigarette, "That being said, I won't say some people DON'T have it out for faunus. I heard my kind get 'special treatment', if you catch my drift, out in the middle of nowhere. You know, smaller refineries in the boonies." she puffed out the smoke and sniffed some of it back through her nose, "My guess is a bunch of sodomites. So, no, I do not work for Mr. 'SDC' himself, I work for the local guards of Tacoma."

Neo cocked her eyebrow, "Tacoma?" I asked.

"It's the name of the port, but some of the comers and goers will call it Rainer due to the rain shadow effect from those there mountains given us lots of rain." she explained, taking another drag of her cigarette, "Not technically a 'local' guard force per se, just armed forces for hire. We're all legit, ex military or police force. Well...except Frank, he was a bouncer."

Neo twirled her finger at me, signifying to get the conversation rolling, "So...um...you think we could get transport to Anima?"

The guard laughed, "No! What I look to you? A faerie admitter? I guard, make sure nothing illegal gets off the port or leaves it. I don't sell tickets."

"Must be doing a pretty bad job if White Fang are loading and unloading supplies." I mumbled just loud enough for her to hear. She took the cigarette out of her mouth and put it out on her wrist, where I noticed many other marks _Great, one of these types._ I thought.

"Listen here-"

"Kaine." I mentioned.

She smirked, "Sure. Listen here, 'Mr. Kaine'." she snarled, "I do not give a damn about the White Fang, or Schnee for that matter. I only care about the port, the paycheck, and this is a pretty cushy job I have. If stability means looking the other way for every two-bit criminal that comes through here, then so be it. It's not my problem anyways." She stared me down and gave a smug smile as she lightly smacked my face a few times, "Why don't you go play somewhere else kid, before you make me have to actually do my job."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Couple of strange individuals looking for illegal transport to Anima? Sounds like I should do my job. Unless you buzz off like the bugs you are." she cocked an eyebrow and Neo and I complied. I turned my head around to watch her adjust her hat. In that moment I got a close look at one of her animal ears, they had a hole in them like a piercing. I didn't want to assume anything, so I was just hoping it wasn't like a form of branding.

Neo smirked and pulled on her collar in a comical fashion, "Yeah. Yikes, indeed." I replied. She slapped my shoulder and pointed towards the small bar. Once inside I found us a place to sit while Neo went to get us something to drink. _Damn. _I thought to myself, _What the hell are we supposed to do?_ I looked at Neo then to a map that was on the wall. The uncertainty I thought I had buried seemed back in force, _Why am I even here? She doesn't need me. I'm nothing but a hindrance. Maybe I could head back now and just leave her be. _I looked up to Neo again who had looked back and nodded at me. I remember feeling a pang in my chest. What was right? Should I keep following her? Little did I know I would make my decision in that moment.

"Hey there pretty lady." a man hissed to Neo. He was a faunus, I saw the White Fang patch on his shoulder, which meant potential trouble. His face was clearly visible, very red like he had a little too much to drink, "You loook like yer in a need of a good time." he began to stumble over his words a bit now. Neo just sat there and ignored him, trying not to arouse any attention that she could get. "You know...you look kinda familiar." he mentioned. The faunus stuck out his tongue, a forked one so he seemed to be some sort of reptile like a snake, and he licked Neo's face, "Yeah, you smell like Roman's little hired muscle." he chuckled. "Guys!" he called to his White Fang compatriots, "It's the Ice Cream Bitch from Roman's gang!"

"Oh yeah!"

"I told you man, I'd recognize that piece of ass anywhere." admittedly I almost got up and struck that one. Call me a white knight if you like, but Neo is a respectable fighter, who happens to be a woman. She is much more than 'some piece of ass'. Granted I didn't actually stand up and strike the guy, but that's because I was scared out of my mind. I think, looking back on it, that's what I admired most about Neo. Despite these three stooges rejects she stood her ground till the very end.

"Come on, Ice Cream. Let me take a lick-" the first faunus reached his hand out to Neo's chest but it just stopped inches away from her. He tried to pull his hand back from her and I could see the blade from the top of Neo's parasol impaling his palm, "AAAAAAAGH!!" he cried in pain. Neo quickly removed the blade from his palm and reversed her parasol. Using the hooked side she hooked the faunus's leg and pulled forward, forcing him to a knee. Then she through her parasol in the air and jumped up as if to catch it, but instead she performed a flip and grabbed the faunus's head with both hands, and as she fell, used her whole body weight to forcibly slam his face into the bar, leaving a large red blot. As she landed she was faced away from the faunus and caught her parasol as it fell, opening it upon her catching it and twirling it. She looked back to the faunus and smirked. The faunus stood back and held his face, his forehead was bleeding profusely and he was hissing in anger. "Change of plan...Kill this bitch." some of the other patrons got up trying to intervene.

"Now hold on, now. You know the rules." one of the patrons, a guard off duty, walked up to the White Fang guys and tried to calm the situation. He stopped dead in his tracks as his body shimmered and breaking sound was heard, then his chest had nothing but a large red stain. The faunus held what looked to be a bayonet in his hand before he attached it to a baton that expanded in a large staff, and the backside broke off slightly, making what looked to be the butt of a gun. The weapon transformed and surely, that's what it was, some sort of rifle that turned into a staff/spear, depending on if the bayonet was attached or not.

"Change of plan, _again_," the reptilian like faunus declared as he began to shred the skin off his face like a snake shedding skin, "kill them all."

Neo and I both had a similar expression. I mean, I was freaking out because we effectively just started a bar fight turned turf war between Contractors and White Fang. But Neo I'm sure was intrigued on the faunus's ability. His cut above his eye was gone and his skin was a little pink. "This?" he asked, "My semblance: 'Reptilicus.' Due to my faunus nature I was blessed with the ability to shed my skin when battle damaged. Outer wounds, are ineffective against me. Hell, even if you cut off my arm it'll just grow back within a couple of weeks."

Neo smirked slightly and nodded her head before jumping back over the bar and closing her parasol. She spun the parasol around a little bit before pointing it at the faunus and winking. _I should...probably get moving. _I thought to myself as I tried to leave the bar, only to be stopped by the other two White Fang cronies. "Looks like we're making a move now. Time to seal the port boys!" I looked outside as I see multiple faunus 'civilians' of the port towns don masks and start to harass the other civilians. It was then I knew. This wasn't some normal port, over the years this has turned into some kind of White Fang secret hideout. That's why they were able to know locations of Dust cars so easily, everything comes in and out of this port!

Before I knew it, I was tackled by the skinnier of the White Fang cronies. He tries to strangle me and keep me pinned while his friend dealt with Neo. The other guy, a big brute of a faunus, unsure what animal trait he had, he walked over to me as if he was gonna crush my head in. I remember my heart beating erratically, as many near death experiences I had been through and after my fight with Adam I realized something. I'm scared of dying. My eyes teared up as I struggled for breath. My vision became blurry as I saw the large faunus lift his foot.

Then, miraculously, the large faunus stopped as he was smashed in the face by what looked to be a club of sorts. "You know, I was hoping to have my drink in piece, but it looks I can't even enjoy that here!" it was some older guy, perhaps a retired huntsman (or even still working, who knows). The guy on top of me was startled slightly and loosened his grip, which gave me enough of a chance to breath and knee his groin with all the force I could muster. I may not have been as strong as I was, but the muscle I gained over the last few years has built up and is proportionate now to someone who kept themselves in decent shape. I could also, still technically fight, it just wouldn't be as good as before.

I took my chance to really get the guy off me by jabbing him in the throat and shoving him away. Slow to get up, I hobbled outside the door just to see the chaos that had ensued. White Fang members beating the crap out of mercenaries, mercenaries breaking bones of faunus regardless if they were White Fang or not, the security force trying to get a handle on the situation. It was all a complete mess. _There is a political statement to be made here...and I know someone will, but I ain't touching that._

I turned and saw the guard that Neo and I talked to earlier running in my direction, "Just what the hell did you do!?"

"Me? Why'd you assume it was me? I'm damn near crippled what could I do?!" I angrily responded. She simply huffed in frustration.

"Regardless on if you or your short friend did something or not, all hell has broken loose! Years of stability we worked for and for what? Some punk kid to come through and tear it all down!?" I was going to continue arguing with her, but that faunus I was dealing with earlier came crashing out of the bar some cuts and bruises, as well as that huntsman out cold in his grasp.

"First, I'm gonna finish you...then, I'm gonna go back and help the boss finish that little bitch!" he spit out blood and began to laugh as his skin began to glow a greenish color, as he smiled I could make out his sharp, jagged teeth. "Harden!" he shouted, "'Harden' is my semblance, much like alligators my skin becomes damn near impenetrable, bullets and other ballistics have almost no effect on me." he laughed, "I am going to enjoy ripping you to shre--HYGHRGRK!!" his body sparked and collapsed as the security guard blasted him with her taser.

"Ballistics, but not electricity, dumbass." she nodded to me, "If you wanna help your friend, you'll have to do it yourself. Consider what I did for you the one and only act of good will." I swallowed my spit and nodded.

I went back into the bar, wishing, hoping it would be just Neo as the last one standing. I was wrong, she was sprawled on the bar as the large faunus held her down and the leader proceeded to...have fun, for lack of a better term. Grabbing her body, all sorts of nasty shit. "Now, I get to have...my fun." he was out of breath and Neo was struggling to break free. My heart began to beat faster and faster. _What should I do? _I thought, _Fight? I'll die! _I thought again of how I could just leave and never see her again, go back to my original plan. Go to Patch, meet up with Yang, Ruby their dad. Someone I knew. But...I also thought of what Neo had done for me. Despite essentially kidnapping me she genuinely has tried to keep me safe. Fought the grimm head on, kept me fed, tried to keep me warm...all I've done is run away. That's when I made my choice.

I looked down and spotted Neo's parasol. I moved as quickly as I could and kicked it against the bar to startle the faunus slightly as his hands moved towards her pants. "What the hell?" he called out. He turned around and already I had my crutch up and swinging it like I was Mike Rizzo. I slammed the end of the crutch against his temple and, to my complete shock, knocked him unconscious.

"Neo!" I shouted and threw her parasol to her. She caught it but still struggled to get the bigger guy to let her go. "Get your damn hands off her!" I swung the crutch again, but this guy caught it. "Uh-oh." the momentum I had in my head earlier was gone as the faunus ripped the crutch from my hands and slammed me in the gut with it.

"Heh heh. Not so cocky now, are ya' brat?" he taunted. A whistling was heard and Neo stood atop the shelves where all the alcohol was kept adorning an angry expression. Using what force she had in her legs she pushed the shelf forward and pinned the faunus to the bar. Even while the large faunus was pinned Neo repeated kicked him in the head to prove a point.

"Neo, Neo, Neo! Relax. He's down." I said as I tried to calm her down. She huffed and fixed her jacket, wiped the blood from her eye and hopped off the bar. She stared at me with slit eyes as if she was angry about something. She then gave a slight, almost friendly smile, and nodded. She wrapped her arm around my waist and patted my stomach as if to say 'Good Job'. It felt almost condescending, but I took it.

Once we looked outside we saw the damage that had been done. Shops destroyed, dozens of faunus arrested, unsure whether they were White Fang or not. Then there was the security guard. She seemed to be fuming with rage as she walked up to us. "This is. Your. Fault!" she shouted as tears ran down her eyes, "Peace! That's all we wanted, but noooooo, because of your little stunt that was the final straw. The nail in the coffin!"

"I don't know what you're getting pissed at me for, if you were doing your job maybe White Fang wouldn't be rampant here." I countered.

"You think that all those faunus are White Fang, or even modern White Fang?!" she seethed, "This land was almost all that was left of what little 'natural' territory the faunus held. We were aloud to govern things as long as we kept it peaceful. But because of your stupid stunt the treaty is null and Mantel, or more specifically, Atlas troops get to use it as a military site!"

Neo and I looked at each other and realized we may have messed up somewhere. "Go." the woman said as she handed us keys of sorts, "LEAVE! Take the boat, get provisions and get the hell away from my home! You've done enough damage already." Neo took the keys and began to whistle nonchalantly as she walked towards the docks. I hesitated for a moment before I joined her. All I saw as I got into the boat was the woman crying and embracing who I assumed were family, before the huntsman from the bar (evidently Atlas military undercover) stripped her of her position.

I won't forget what we did to little Tacoma, and I hope to one day make things right. But as of right now, I must keep pushing on. Finding Deadpool has become my mission too. Find Deadpool means I'm one step closer to finding the Six, which means I'd be that much closer to getting home.

* * *

On the boat, I looked at Neo. She was resting on the provisions as I helped steer us towards Anima, I was using a map and a compass so it's possible I'd be a little off from hitting a port when we arrived (damn Remnant technology, not being able to shoot into space). Once I had set things to a reasonable speed and pointed out the way we were going, I was able to hit an auto-pilot of sorts and I went to relax. It had been a LONG day. Neo looked at me again and smiled. She moved closer to me and touched my forehead with her index finger then smiled. _Thank you, for not leaving._ I heard a voice say, though it was only in my head. "Um..." _This is how I usually communicate with people, an uncanny ability that I have. You should be grateful,_ she smiled, _I only do this for people I trust._ She leaned forward and pecked me on the cheek then leaned back and sighed.

_Yes, trust is important going forward. And since I trust you enough to let you 'hear' what I'm 'saying', then you have to do something for me._ I gulped slightly thinking of what this little favor could be, "Okay..." Neo smiled, _Try not to stare at my ass to hard when I walk in front of you. You're gonna end up giving me chaps._ My face turned red as I realized that she had known from the start that I had been looking at her...ON OCCASION. She chuckled but held her hand to her mouth so sound didn't escape.

So, it looks like my partner went from a mute lunatic to a kinda-mute-smug lunatic. Great. Sounds like a sitcom.

**To be continued...**

**A/N: Hahahaha.**

**HAHAHAHAHA**

**AHHHAHAHAHA!!!**

**My God...finally, I have a chapter out. Man, college has been a pain in the ass. Like, I can't express how difficult things are getting. I have SO much reading. Hopefully I'll be able to get through more chapters in the coming weeks, after all, I'll have a solid month after the semester ends to write more.**

**Things that have been happening: Been watching anime, been reading manga, been reading books, been playing games. As well as writing an essay here and there.**

**Quick Reviews: Joker--It's** **good, go watch it.**

**The Mandalorian: It's good so far. I'd argue it's the only reason to have Disney. Of course there are other reasons too, but this is really good IMO. Watch it if viable...or pirate, I don't give a fuck.**

**The Outer Worlds: Really good from what I've played. Not finished yet, but it is a lot better than Bethesda's last couple of RPGs.**

**Death Stranding: NGL, not for everyone. But I enjoy it, I say find it used if possible or borrow it from a buddy.**

**Code Vein: Again, not finished, but from what I've played, very good. Also it has top-tier, and I'm talking high class S-Ranking Waifus. Seriously.**

**RWBY Vol. 7 (first few episodes) Hey, Robin Hood is a chick in this series. The gay relationship with Yang and Blake hasn't really been explored aside from "Oh, I'm not used to your hair. *blushes*" I think they should have kept with Sun x Blake, but whatevs. Serious homoerotic tension between Qrow and that...I think his name was Ace? The leader guy with good fortune as his semblance. Also the flash is female in this (Runs fast, electricity forms around her as she runs, so she's the flash).**

**I also have been reading a lot of wholesome manga/interesting premises. So if you want to read them too, just PM me and I'll send you a link.**

**Okay. That's it for now. Hopefully you hear from me soon. Leave a review for me, yeah? PM me for questions. Laters!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Are they gone? Good. Bro, I hate to be horny on main rn, but man I was this *squeezes thumb and index finger micrometers apart* to making a smut of these two. IDK why? I think I'm just bored...or, as said, horny on main. **


	5. Dammit

**Dammit**

After leaving the small port town of Tacoma, Neo and I sailed on the open waters for some time. We had a nearly week long journey...or it would have been if we were not forced to stop. Our problem had to do with provisions. See, when we started we had grabbed the important things; food, water and extra fuel (lightning dust). Our first day was perfectly normal and we were able to make good progress. While sailing we were able discuss certain things about life, things that you think only guys would talk about, but Neo was down for any kind of discussion.

_So wait...they were originally gonna make a prequel game that talked about how he and Snake saved Sunny, which led to him becoming a cyborg, but they instead made a sequel that may or may not be canon?_ "Yeah," I replied, "but don't think that means it was terrible. For a spinoff title it is extremely good and had AMAZING sword play. It was like Devil May Cry, but with cyborg ninjas instead of demons." _What the hell is Devil May Cry?_

We talked about senseless stuff for hours. This was a massive relief for me. I mean, a whole month having to guesstimate what she is telling me, playing twenty-freaking-questions came to an end. I could finally have a real conversation and just...talk. I'm sure she was getting bored eventually, but I just kept talking and talking. Before I knew it we were part way into the second day of our ride.

"What did you see in Wade anyways?" I asked as I lied down in the back and she kept steering in the right direction. Neo was silent for a little bit, she looked deep in thought. _Well,_ she began, _I guess it'd be because he wasn't really hiding anything. I knew he had some sort of relationship with you and I didn't want to harm that._

"You dropped a building on me!" I retorted.

_Well, that was BEFORE he said anything._ the both of us laughed. Indeed, it was a strange situation. Two former enemies working together, it's not something you see everyday. _But in all honesty, he's just extremely sweet. I mean, he always seems to know what to say. He may act like a big dumb idiot, but if you ever spend enough time alone with him you see that he takes his job and his relationships very seriously._

_Wow. I never thought of Wade in that light before. _I thought, utterly shocked. The sun was beating down hard, despite it being winter the center of the ocean was really hot. I can't really explain it. Neo turned on auto-pilot and moved back towards me. She kicked one of the boxes of food and cocked an eyebrow. "I know you can communicate with me now, so..." I gave a cheeky smile, "What's the magic words?"

Neo clicked her tongue a few times, _Who's the one that saved who, now?_

"Um, it should be: 'who's the one that saved _whom_'. Just sayin'." I corrected.

Neo looked around at the ocean and its seemingly infinite horizon, _You know...we are out on the ocean. Alone._ she 'said' ominously as she paced around the small space of the boat, _Where...nobody can hear you cry for help._ she gave a smug smile.

"Oh my god!" I cried out, clutching my heart in fake fear, "You're going to molest me?" Neo's face contorted into all sorts of weird expressions.

_What? N-No, that isn't what I--_

"Relax, I get you were threatening to kill me. But I think you wouldn't do it." she rolled her eyes and winked. I opened up one of the boxes and gave her some of the food that was inside. "It's a good thing you and Wade were...are...dating, because someone who can't roll with the jokes is a bit of a buzz kill."

Neo reached into another box and grabbed a bottle of alcohol she swiped before we left. She pulled out a lighter from her pocket and used it to pop the cap off the bottle, _It's five o'clock somewhere._

"Yeah...here. It's 5:42." I chuckled. I shut my eyes and before I knew it I had fallen asleep.

I had awoken sometime the next day to sound of screeching and grunting. I opened my eyes slowly and saw the boat had water inside and Neo was trying her best to shoo away a flock of birds that were trying to steal our provisions. I was still a little woozy from waking up, so I hadn't quite realized the gravity of the entire situation. When my eyes finally adjusted I saw a bunch of our boxes and provisions in the ocean, floating behind us. "OH NO!" I shouted in sudden realization. I quickly grabbed the closest bowl-like object and began scooping water out of the boat before I went to assist Neo with getting rid of the birds.

I closed the remaining provisions and Neo finally managed to get the birds away from us. "What the hell happened?" I asked as some water began to slosh up on deck again. _We ran into rough waters, the boat damn near tipped. How the hell did you not feel that?_ Neo asked, _It doesn't matter. We'll just have to make do with what we have left._ Looking through the food we found we had enough left for maybe a week...assuming it was for one person, water for the both of us that could last maybe three days at best, and no more Dust for fuel.

"Well...crap." I muttered, "The only way we are going to survive the rest of this trip is by rationing the food between the both of us. "The best way for us to survive is to move as quickly as we can. Once fuel reserves are gone, well, we'll have to pray we don't die of dehydration." Neo nodded and I had the boat move full speed. Neo had filled up the tank the night before and we have about three quarters left.

_What about food? _she asked.

"We'll..." I hesitated because I hated what I was going to say, but I knew it was the right thing to do, "We'll just have to split it between the two of us the best we can. You'll have to probably get more of it because your smaller so calories will probably burn from you faster." I couldn't gauge what Neo was thinking. She seemed troubled, but I honestly couldn't tell what about, there was plenty to be troubled about that day. I helped steer the boat in the direction we needed to go for a couple of hours before switching with Neo. The hard part of having no food was needing to hold myself back, especially since my spider abilities are no longer around to kind of help with the hunger pangs.

I don't really recall what happened in the time we were at sea. I remember our food going out and us running out of water shortly after. Neo must have been drinking sea water because she began to makes passes at me...or at least, I'm pretty sure it'd be considered a pass in any other context...point is she offered me to try and drink milk from her. Though...now that I think about it, maybe I was the one drinking sea water. It doesn't matter, the point is we were out of food and out of water and we were getting desperate. I wasn't sure how rules worked on a different world, but I began to pray in some way for us to get help. I had fallen asleep that night and remember waking up after hitting a large bump. I looked over, and to my surprise I saw what looked to be sand.

Curious I grabbed Neo's parasol and poked the ground to see if it was real. I felt some resistance and even felt the parasol stop a little ways while stabbing the sand. "Land!" I shouted with glee, "LAND! NEO, LAND!" I rushed over to her and tried to shake her awake. She was barely breathing and wouldn't wake up. _Damn, dehydration must have set in._ I grabbed her and stepped foot on the island and began to drag her to the small set of trees. "C'mon, c'mon." I looked high and low and damn near fell over when I tripped on an object on the ground. I moved the sand to the side and shouted with glee as I picked up a coconut. It was still stuck inside the green husk, so I used a sharp looking rock to peel that part off then I used Neo's parasol to drill a hole into the top of the coconut so that the water could come out.

I held Neo's head in my arms as I helped her drink the contents of the fruit. "Sorry if it tastes bad, but it's better than the ocean." She continued to sleep and I figured this was a good place rest up, gain natural provisions, that sort of thing. I did my best to drag the boat further up shore...yeah, that wasn't happening anytime soon, damn near strained my knee doing so. After a little while of trying and nearly collapsing of exhaustion, I was able to find a docking rope. Needless to say I face palmed in frustration when I realized this was in the boat. I walked the rope to the tree and tied it, thankful that the base of the tree was so skinny to make this issue easier.

I looked over at Neo who was breathing heavily and sweating a little, almost as if she had a fever. I used her parasol to find, cut down, and open another coconut for her to drink. "C'mon Neo, I need you. Don't fade on me." I said as I desperately tried to get her to drink more coconut water. I held her in my arms and leaned against a tree where we got some shelter from the wind that may come by. "Don't worry. You'll be okay. Tomorrow you'll wake up good as new." I wasn't really sure how good she was. I am no doctor so all I could do was continue to give her liquids.

Before I had known it I had fallen asleep with Neo in my arms. I don't recall much, but I do remember waking up in the middle of the night. Neo was missing from my grasp and I got worried, so I got up and hazily searched for her. I couldn't see anything because of how surprisingly dark it got outside. seriously, the only light source was the moon and even that wasn't bright enough to light the way for me. I eventually came across something on the ground, they were kinda long and leathery, "Boots?" I asked as I felt the heel, "Neo must be nearby." I kept walking until I heard a groaning sound, "NEO!" I shouted I peaked around a tree and must have surprised her or something because she clocked me in the face and knocked me out.

When I woke up the next day it felt like business as usual. Neo smiled at me from a fire she created; her jacket off and tied around her waist. _So...we're stranded._ She said blatantly with a frown.

"Well...I wouldn't say stranded." I countered, "I mean, we still have the boat so we could leave at any time." she looked at me with a face of disgust.

_We have no fuel, no water, no food!_ she listed off our lack of supplies and seemed to get more and more angry, _We are stuck on an island with few natural resources and all you can do is say 'Oh We CaN sTiLl TeChNiCaLlY lEaVe!'_ she insulted.

I stood a bit in shock, I had swallowed a bit of a lump in my throat. She hadn't lashed out like that to me the whole time we had spent together, and she hasn't lashed out like that since. "I...I'm sorry." I kinda stumbled over my words as the pent up emotion I'd been holding for the last month and a half came gushing out, "I mean...I-I've already lost everything. My home, my family, my girlfriend, my friends, hell even my powers. I...I have nothing left." tears began to slide down my face, "I lost the full use of my leg and I almost lost you too!" Neo's face became a little softer after hearing that, but I kept going, "I...Well it's just...you're all I have left right now. I've lost everything else but I need to keep something don't I? Don't I get that, don't I deserve that?! I can't keep something for once!" I took a deep breath to try and calm myself down, "You're the only shred of optimism I have left if I'm going to survive this god awful world. Someone like me who has a bad case of bad luck and is scared out of my mind? This place would eat me alive without my powers. I need optimism...which means I need you. And if I don't have either...then I just don't know what to do."

Neo walked up to me slowly and put her arms around my back and clutched me tightly. This was probably the first time she showed some sort of affection towards me and that she genuinely cared about me. I wasn't just a means of helping her find Wade or potentially her showing me to him so that they'd be on good terms or something. Perhaps it started that way but by this point it felt as if it was more than that. _I'm sorry too._ she apologized, _I was a little angry. I'm glad that you're still here kid...maybe your optimism is something I need too._

That night we huddled by the fire and looked out in the ocean and the seemingly endless skyline. _Hey._ she started, _I um...want to apologize. You know...for trying to kill you that one time._

I had cocked an eyebrow and smiled, "One time?"

_Okay, so maybe more than once, but I'm still sorry._ she chuckled.

"Yeah. Sorry I tried to break your face the second time we fought." we both shared a laugh an would soon drift off to sleep. As I slept I dreamed of the island being whisked away by the wind like it was Destiny Islands in the first Kingdom Hearts. The heavy winds blew and blew and eventually I was sucked up into the sky then...I woke up.

When I awoke I nearly had a panic attack because It felt like the winds had gotten really aggressive. I thought my dream was going to be a premonition or something. I felt something cold and wet by my feet and reeled back slightly, "Neo, what the hell?" I shook her awake and we both looked in surprise as the water had come so far up the beach it was now where we made camp. "That's uh...surprisingly high tide." Neo rubbed her arms and shivered, "Yeah, the wind is blowing like crazy." I replied.

_Wait._ she said and pointed to the water, _are those...wakes?_

"Wakes? Don't be crazy, that would mean the island is moving." I looked closer at the water and saw the docking rope that was attached to the boat. The boat was following along as if it was moving forward. "Oh my god the island is moving." we heard a loud rumbling sound and saw what looked to be a gigantic fin rising from the water before finally slapping down on the oceans surface creating a large wave and water to fly up and fall like rain.

_Hmm. Sounds like running time._ Neo said as she dashed to the boat. I followed suit with whatever coconuts I could carry. _Hurry, get in!_

"I'm coming, just chill!" I jumped in the boat and groan in pain as the shock from hitting the floor of the boat hurt my foot a bit. I popped back up and tried to turn on the boat, "Ah! Fuel!" Neo cut the rope and fashioned an oar out of some sticks she found and her jacket, "OH! Good idea, Neo you're a genius!" I replied as I took my crutch and tied my jacket to it tightly, "Ready?" I asked. Neo nodded and the both of us began to row. I made sure we were still heading towards where we wanted to go, but who knows how far off course we had become. As we rowed away from the "island" we both looked back to see a giant head pop in front of the "island." It looked like the head of a turtle but with grimm armor it roared a roar that made it sound like a dinosaur.

_Mm, yes, the fabled "Nope Island."_ Neo said as we continued to row.

"Hey, not for nothin', but can we agree to never talk about what that thing was?" I asked. Neo nodded and our journey continued. I guess that's just the testament of our journey. Whatever weird or difficult task shot towards us we just kept going. I guess that's one power I'll always have, intense stubbornness.

We sailed for several more days, things started to look bleak again but when things seemed at their worst...again, we thankfully found land! Good timing too, because we had sprung a leak after hitting something and the water was already around our ankles. As we approached the dock to the port town several people looked to me an Neo with disgusted glances. To be fair, it looked kinda weird as I gave Neo a piggy back ride while the water was up to my waist, "Maybe their glances are sort of fair." I said to myself. When we reached the dock, Neo used my head as a ststepping stool to easily get on the dock while I had to pull myself up from the water with my crutches onto the dock itself.

A man walked up to both Neo and I with a paper in hand, "Excuse me, but I couldn't help but notice the state your boat was in. As I'm sure you're aware, the cost to pull the boat from the harbor is quite costly, so if you could leave your name and-" Neo cut him off by grabbing the paper and ripping it in several pieces all with a smug smile on her face.

"Sorry mate, not our boat. Bill Schnee Dust Company, it belongs to them." I said as Neo and I walked into the town. "So...where are we anyways?" I asked. Neo looked around at the different buildings, nodding slowly. "What? What does that mean?"

_Mistral._ she said with a smirk. _I have some contacts here so we'll have a place to stay (and some booze)._ she smirked as she kept walking forward.

"Um...by contacts do you mean-"

_People who owe me favors. Yeah. We'll have an appartment, some cash and some food._ Neo smiled and danced with glee, _Finally! We are that much closer to Wade! He's bound to be around here somewhere._ Hearing Neo's optimism made me smile too, I guess what goes around comes around. _Just up ahead should be the appartment._

The appartment wasn't too shabby. It was a pretty standard flat, one bedroom one bath. Maybe not as good as some of the motels we've stayed at but at least we don't have to pay for the room. Neo opened the pantry and pulled out packets of what looked to be instant ramen. Never before had I been this happy for Cup of Noodles. Neo sighed a breath of relief as she walked into the bathroom and started the shower.

When Neo came out she was wearing loose clothing to sleep in, _Sorry I don't exactly have men's clothes. But if I give you some cash you could probably get something down the road. Mistral is pretty much a giant marketplace you know? You'll find some of the best designers here._ I chuckled. _Well, while you do that I'm gonna start relaxing. Tonight I'm getting BLASTED!_

I went out into the streets on my own. I looked like absolute trash. I looked worse than someone who just went through a shredder. "What do you want kid?" a woman at a stall asked. She held a cigarette in her mouth as she sold her wares, "Hey! You deaf? What do ya' want?"

"Um...I need a shirt and pants." I replied nervously.

"Hm. Ya' need balls with that too?" she replied somewhat aggressively.

"E-Excuse me?"

"Yeah. You need a pair off balls too? 'Cause you sound like a little pussy. 'ShIrTs and PaNtS pLeAsE.' _pfft,_ punkass." This woman was a piece of work.

"Uhh...yeah, just the clothes please. I don't have time to sit here and hear the story about how you slept with your brother and now you're mad at the rest of society."

"What'd ya' say brat!?" the woman slammed the table and I'm pretty sure she bit through her cigarette. Her manager was able to come out and calm her down and I got the clothes no problem. _Still, judging by her reaction I wonder if I was actually pretty on the mark. _I thought to myself.

The marketplace made some impression. Apparently there are a lot of places like that, but depending on your rank in society the difference is between fashion and black market. The kingdom is also something, like, the largest area wise of the other four kingdoms? That's crazy. What happens if there is a Grimm attack? Mistral doesn't have nearly enough natural defenses for them to get away with having an area as large as theirs. This whole place gives me bad vibes, but maybe that's because the White Fang hideout is here...at least, that's what Neo seemed to understand. Regardless, I needed to be cautious so I made sure to try and show my face as little as possible.

I returned to the appartment and Neo was sprawled on the couch with half a bottle of wine missing...and her pants. "Hey, put your pants on at least, Neo." She looked up at me, here eyes kinda spinning and a stupid grin spread across her face, she lifted a finger and acted as if she was gonna say something but ended up releasing a hiccup. "You have the hiccups, huh?" again she smiled and nodded. _Whysh donsh yuuu com 'er?_

"Jesus, you're slurring your thoughts?" I asked in bewilderment, "Alright I think you need to get some rest." I took the bottle from her hands and she nearly threw a fit. She continued to reach for the bottle and take it back, I just had to have some fun with her, so I held it way above my head. The way she reached for the bottle made her look like a toddler reaching for something they wanted, but also couldn't have. She looked really adorable actually. Eventually she gave up and put her face against my chest with a disappointed expression. "We'll get back and try to find Wade tomorrow. Right now, let's just rest." Neo dug her face into my chest more she sniffled a few times and nodded slowly.

_I can't wait._

**To be continued...**

**A/N: Shorter than usual chapters, but I guess shit like that happens. I hope you guys enjoy another one of these traveling chapters.**

**I mainly did this chapter because I had this idea of a Gilligan's island situation...but then I remembered I've never seen that, so instead I thought 'how about something like Cast Away?' which is why coconuts are absolute clutch. Beats an idea I had while I was being Horny On Main, Peter was gonna be all delusional because he would have been drinking the seawater and he was gonna get the idea that Neo = Ice cream, Ice Cream = milk...I think you can tell where I was going with that idea. But again, I decided against it because...well, that isn't what this story is for. That's for...maybe a side thing I may or may not do. It depends.**

**The Turtle Island was kinda a mix between that one tortoise pokemon from Diamond and Pearl and I think it was fan art of a Grimm that was a turtle. I liked the idea so I thought, what if it was really big and had a small island on it's back. I had other ideas for it too like how it could go underwater and destroy the trees and stuff but it could restart over time, stuff like that.**

**One last idea I had that I didn't follow up on was gonna be either when Peter and Neo were on the island or when Neo was slammed. She was gonna hear about how Peter really missed Yang, or something along those lines and she'd try to cheer him up by straddling him and changing her look to look like Yang to which Peter would get pissed and toss her off him. It seemed like a goof idea, and I really like the premise it just isn't something that made the cut.**

**Okay, leave reviews, PM questions follow, favorite, share with others. Sorry it isn't as long, and sorry if it isn't as good as you would hope, I'm a little rusty still. **


	6. So That's How It Is

**So That's How It Is**

The next morning Neo and I went out into the streets to gain information any Wade's whereabouts. She seemed determined that he had been here, but Mistral is such a huge kingdom he could be half way down the continent, I mean we were only at the coastal towns, we weren't anywhere near the main capital and where Haven is located. Despite this Neo insisted on us searching for Wade's location. As we walked through the streets I noticed when things began to get...well, began to get a little dicey. I'm no moron and this isn't my first rodeo, even I could tell this was the "Bad" side of the village. Even so...this place looked worse than any back alley of Midtown, Queens and so on. It looked like Jersey if it had a drug problem...well if it had a worse one anyway.

"Neo...this place." I, admittedly, was a little shakey. I didn't like coming to these places as Spider-Man, let alone as helpless Peter Parker. Neo looked me up and down and nodded. She held her hand out and told me to wait. She left shortly and came back minutes later with some clothing that looked like it belonged to a cowboy. The entire getup was complete with a rancher's hat and a one armed dark brown pancho. "Well...looks like it's high noon." Neo smiled, nodded and put on Roman's bowler cap as she led me into a shady looking bar of some sort. _How the hell does she get information from people? _I wondered, _She doesn't talk. I wonder if there is some special sign language she does, like communicating with Sand People on Tatooine._

We walked into the bar and the whole room stopped dead. "Everyone is staring at us." I whispered to Neo. She only grimaced and nodded. I swallowed a lump in my throat, _Oh man...what the hell do we do? I just...want them to stop looking. _"Uhhhh...How do you do, fellow criminals?" Neo smacked her face and I realized I just asked that out loud. She groaned and elbowed me in the gut. After that everyone seemed to go back to what they were doing before. I sat at the bar and tried to not pay any attention.

"What can I get you...sir?" the bartender, a tall tan, muscular looking woman with long crimson hair asked. I froze up, I didn't know what to say, never before had I been so intimidated by a woman before, "Something in your mouth kid? What are you ordering?"

"Um...tea?" I asked, still stunned by this Amazon of a woman. She smiled and slammed a yellow can in front of me.

"Vic's Hard Tea. More of a chick drink but," she clicked her tongue, "some people just like sweet stuff."

"Um...I'm not even 19 yet." I said with a bit of a high pitched voice. She just laughed and slammed the bar.

"Yeah, so? We aren't exactly a legit business either. So drink up, it's on me!" she gave a toothy smile and winked as she pointed to herself with her thumb. _This is fine. _I thought to myself as I took a drink of the tea. I looked over to Neo who was showing people a picture of Deadpool and also another paper, but I was unsure what that was. "Don't look so worried kid, 'ol pint size can handle herself fine."

I slowly nodded my head then looked at the bartender in confusion, "Wait...you know her?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, Neo and I go waaaaay back." she smiled, "That appartment you're staying in used to be mine. We were good allies when we ran in the same gang."

"You guys were in a gang?" I spit out, my drink getting all over my shirt. The Bartender handed me a towel to wipe my chest off.

"Well, maybe not gang per se." she laughed as she wiped a glass with a spare towel, "No, we used to run in the same gang of heisters. There was only four of us. That's actually how she came into contact with Roman Torchwick. We were doing a job in Vale and his gang let us use some of his warehouses as hideouts. He asked for a cut of course. He asked for twenty percent and we gave him ten. Neo then went out of her way to give him an extra fifteen percent of the cut!" she scoffed, "Crazy bitch. But for whatever reason she respected the guy. Must have did her dirty if she isn't with him anymore."

"He died." I said bluntly. I didn't feel that bad about it. When I asked Neo I kinda just...shrugged. Maybe it was rude, but he tried to kill me and my friends more than once. He can rot in hell for all I care. "I don't say this often but...fuck that guy. Karma came knocking and he answered."

The bartender smiled and patted me on the shoulder while laughing, "Looks like you and I have something in common. I never cared for the guy either." she opened another tea and handed it to me, "Name's Dianna by the way. Dianna Zone. Information expert. I was responsible for sneaking into places and silencing security before the job."

"You?" I asked. I looked up and down, muscular body, large bust, wide hips and Chun-Li esque thighs. No way she had to be the 'Muscle' type.

"I see you lookin' at me. Believe it or not I was the sneaking type. My semblance allows me to be completely silent and invisible when I hold my breath." I guess that sort of explains why she's so built.

There was a loud crash and Neo had a man in an arm bar, with one of her feet crushing his skull against the table, "I TOLD YOU, I DON'T KNOW!" Neo began to twist and the man screamed out bloody murder.

The picture fell to the floor and another man picked it up. "Hey!" he shouted out, "Hey I've seen this guy! This is that mercenary!" the man gave an ugly toothed smile, "Yeah, this guy was asking around for any White Fang hideouts...like we'd care about those damn animals, AM I RIGHT BOYS?!" the bar erupted in a roar of cheers.

"Oh, a racist bar." I mentioned. _I guess apparently that it DOES matter who you are to get in with this crowd. _

"He walked around the whole bar and asked about The White Fang hideout!" the man laughed, "So we sent that loser to the capital and told them he was a wanted criminal! Ha ha! That baby is probably crying in his cell right now!" Neo stared down the man, her gaze becoming almost murderous, "What's wrong bitch? Sad because we got your precious boyfriend get captured? Serves him right for trying to fraternize with those dirty animals."

_I mean, who's to say he wasn't looking on going on a rampage against them?_ I thought. Neo let go of the first man an walked up to the loud one who had been making fun of Wade. "Quick question, kid," Dianna leaned closer to me almost whispering, "What does that merc mean to her anyways?"

"I'm pretty sure she's in love with him." I mentioned, "I mean, he was pretty into her."

"Oh," Dianna nodded, "These guys are probably gonna die then."

I turned my head back to Neo, she smirked and spun her parasol around before jabbing the man in the gut with it. Then she spun the parasol in her hands while spinning around the man. He went for a wide swing to hit her as she moved, but Neo got to one knee to avoid the hit and slid along the ground. As she slid she used the hooked handle to his ankle and pulled. He was a pretty heavy set guy so he wasn't so easy to have fall over, but instead fell to one knee so that Neo could jump up and bicycle kick him. Neo then pulled the sword from the hilt of the parasol and stabbed it through the man's hand to lock him in place while she used the rest of the parasol to repeatedly hit the man in the junk, "AHHH! Hit her idiots!" the man barely got out, his face was extremely red from getting hit in the nads. The other patrons in the bar picked up their arms, guns, knives other miscellaneous weapons and began to attack Neo. She smiled and motioned her hand urging the others to attack her.

"I better get outta here." I said to myself. Dianna grabbed me and threw me behind the bar.

"Hide here, kid!" she said as she grabbed a baseball bat from under the counter, "Alright you bastards, now's the time to pay your tabs! All those unpaid get's their skull crushed!" she jumped over the bar and began smacking the patrons attacking Neo. Those who fought back against Dianna were then attacked by other members in the bar as they all owed her a favor one time or another. I watched as Neo avoided attacks from her opponents, it was interesting to watch because she was so short that dodging attacks was made almost three times easier, that on top of her speedy movement she was damn near unstoppable.

However, that didn't mean she was invincible. I watched as the larger man from earlier picked Neo up and slammed her to the ground like he was The Big Show. "OH!" I winced and looked away. _I should find a way to help...but how? _I looked behind me and saw the wall of alcohol bottles, "Well, let's see of I remember anything from fourth grade little league." I grabbed a bottle from the neck and tossed it at the head of the large man. It smacked the back of his head and he stumbled slightly. Neo was able to get up and shoulder ram the man against the bar. I grabbed another bottle by its neck and when he got his bearings again I slammed the bottle against the back of his head, knocking him out cold. I gasped in shock as the man fell to the ground, "NEO! I GOT ONE!" I cheered with my hands in the air. Neo gave a quick chuckled before giving me a thumbs up.

Neo and Dianna were able to make quick work of the rest of the 'inserinsurrectionest' bar goers. Because of the massive bar fight though Dianna was forced to close the bar and go into hiding at the appartment we were staying at. She laughed as she talked to Neo about what she's missed while she's been gone. "So kid," Dianna started as she took a drink, "what's your story? How do you know Neo?"

"Enemies." I replied. I was washing dishes that were left in the sink from the night before, "The mercenary she is looking for is named Wade Wilson, or 'Deadpool' he and I are...well, I hate to admit it, but we're good friends. But because he's a mercenary he took a job with Roman and was seduced by pint sized over here." Neo blew a raspberry at me and Dianna laughed. "Me specifically though? I was a vigilante turned Huntsman in training. The fall of Beacon occured and I have somehow lost my powers. Now I'm just a gimp."

Dianna gave a slight smile, "You must not be too bad, since you handled that guy back there." I only rolled my eyes in response. Dianna cleared her throat and took a look at the picture of Deadpool, "Yeah, I thought that's who he was. I saw him in the bar maybe a few weeks ago. Said he needed to know information on the White Fang hideout...the big one. I told him his best choice was to go near the capital, like just outside of it. There's a massive faunus hold out outside the city because much of the small stores in the capital is segregated."

"Awkward for Haven then." I mentioned.

"Well, Haven is one of the exceptions, however it also has the fewest faunus enrollments of all schools. The highest being Shade." Dianna said as she took a drink.

"So you're saying we have to head to Mistral City?" I asked, "Damn, that's a long walk."

Dianna scoffed, "Walk? Just take the train."_A train?_ I thought with excitement. Finally, no more long ass walks and camping in the cold. It's winter dammit, and Neo isn't big enough to give off a lot of body heat. "Don't look too excited, remember, despite how she's treated you lately Neo is a wanted criminal. If she is recognized you both will be in massive trouble."

"Well, it's a good thing that she can hide herself, right Neo?!" I asked. She smiled, nodded and changed her appearance to have black hair and twin tails. "See? Completely different person. If people ask she's just my middle school sister." Neo responded with just a pouty faced look.

"Well, whatever works I suppose." Dianna laughed, "I'll see to getting you two a passage to Mistral City. From there meet my contact, my cousin Kara. She'll set you up with a place to stay for the time."

"Wow, thanks Dianna." I said thankfully. Neo nodded in appreciation too.

"Well, I owe Neo so...this is me just paying her back."

That night as Neo and I packed snacks and extra clothing for the trip we discussed the plan. _About Dianna..._ Neo started, _Her and I didn't exactly leave on best terms the last time we met. I wanted to avoid her best we could, but I kinda had no choice left. My point is...if what those guys said about Wade is true, I wouldn't put it past her to do the same to us._

"No worries, if push comes to shove I can hide you." I said trying to reassure her, "I've got your back now. I know I can't really fight, but I can still keep you safe you know? I can make sure they don't get you."

_And how will you do that?_ she asked with a smile.

"We'll just have to decide on an attire for you to change into. Something they wouldn't expect." I said while pacing. It had to be an outfit nobody had seen her in before.

_Oh?_ she smiled, _Take your pick!_ she said as she stood up and began to change outfits, _Something dangerous?_ she suggested while changing her appearance to a tight black leather suit, slightly exposing her cleavage and long brown hair. _Maybe innocent?_ she asked as she wore a Haven uniform with black hair and pig tails. _Maybe something...familiar?_ she smiled as her hair became long and blonde, her eyes purple and her outfit brown with a yellow crop top. _What d'ya think? Pretty hot right? Do I look like--_

"Stop that." I said sternly. I looked at her with an angry expression, she seemed to understand that I was upset because her expression softened from cocky to sympathetic, "That isn't funny. Don't do that again."

_No, yeah. Of course._ Neo changed her appearance back to normal, but her saddened expression didn't leave _I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you I just--_

"It's fine." I replied, "Just...just stick to the Haven outfit. It'll be easier." Neo nodded and we left things at that for the time being.

At the dawn of the next day, Neo and I made our way to the train station where we quickly met with Dianna who gave us tickets for the ride. "Here you go, this is for the two o'clock ride to Mistral City. Once there find my cousin. I know you won't like it, Neo, but she lives in the city closer to Haven Academy." Neo nodded to Dianna.

"Oh I've always wanted to see the people from Haven again!" I said sarcastically, "'Hey, I thought you were dead?' Yes, well, the news of my death was greatly exaggerated. Now I'm just crippled in my right leg and lost my powers." I tried to make it out as if I was joking, but realistically I was pretty serious about the whole thing.

"Ha. Well, good luck you two. I anticipate a call from my cousin when you arrive." with that, Dianna bowed and left us on our own while we waited for the train.

"Hey Neo," I began, "What's the story between the two of you, why don't you fully trust her?"

Neo sighed and tilted her hat to hide her eyes, _It's complicated..._

"We've got a long ride. Trust me, we have time."

_Persistent piece of work aren't you?_ she smiled. _Okay, but my story isn't for the feint of heart._

"My parents died when I was four, my uncle died when I was fifteen which led me to being Spider-Man. I watched my girlfriend get dropped off a bridge for me to try and save her only for her neck to snap. My best friend's dad was the one who killed her and then he was killed by my clone who was one of many. I do nothing but help people and yet I am still seen as some sort of psychopathic villain at the end of the day. No one will hire me for a steady job so I am a freelance photographer taking pictures of myself for money just to be blasted by that same publication as being a menace. My aunt can barely afford to keep herself and I afloat and the money isn't nearly enough to help her with bills. OH! Also I was transported to a completely different universe than mine with no hope of getting home and I lost my powers and became a gimp." I said with a half smile, "I think I can handle it."

_Okay kid, now isn't the time to measure tragedies like they're dicks. That's for shitty plays, not backstory._ Neo cleared her throat, which I found quite humorous because it's not like she's gonna talk or something. _As I'm sure she told you, one of our last jobs together was in Vale. That's when I met Roman._

"Did you once love the guy or something?" I asked.

_Oh, gods no. __Roman was nothing like that to me. No, Roman was like family. He treated me well while we __stayed in Vale. Because of that when he asked for my help after the job I couldn't refuse._ she explained.

We heard the announcer call our train number and we boarded. "So It was because of Roman that you left." I said while we got to our cart section on the train.

_Yes...but also no. See, it was my decision for Vale to be our last job because...I was done. I got bored, the appeal of robbing banks and taking down corporate assholes just wasn't doing it for me anymore. Then Roman told me that if I ever wanted to join him as just 'hired muscle' he'd greatly appreciate it._ she smiled as she remembered her time. _The idea that I finally had an out was...euphoric. I'd never known bliss could come just by someone saying words you so desperately wanted to hear._

_That's where my issues with the rest of the group, specifically Dianna, began. See, Dianna overheard our conversation. More specifically, she overheard my answer to Roman._

"Oh, so she has 'this,'" I said pointing back and forth between her head and mine, "thing going on with you too?"

_No...none of them did._ That was surprising to hear. I would have thought that she would have some massive communication with her original crew. _She was upset because she overheard ME._

"You mean you talked?" I asked in pure astonishment.

Neo nodded, _That was the last time I had talked to anyone too...because of the anger it brought the others in the group. They felt inferior to Roman because I had actually spoken to him...truthfully, I think my emotions just got the best of me which led to me actually talking. It was foolish. I hadn't talked to anyone before that time...and yet..._ Neo took the time to wipe a tear that had started rolling down her cheek, _and yet I felt so happy that the only thing I could think of was speak._

_When the mission actually started I was just...walking through it. You know, going through the motions. I took out guards, but it lasted longer than usual, I wasn't really paying attention to the plan. When it came time for us to escape I left in a different direction. I didn't care for the reward, getting out of it was reward enough for me. As for Dianna...Dianna didn't take my departure so well. I would consider us great friends at the time but when a new life called it was as if nothing else mattered. I remember her cursing at me as I departed from them and they drove off._

_It's because of that I didn't trust her. Not because she did me wrong, but because I believe she feels I wronged her and still hasn't gotten over it. I could be wrong, this could all be speculation and this is water under the bridge...but if she did try to give me up I wouldn't be surprised._

"So, the team broke up after that, huh?" I asked, leaning back in the chair.

_I assume so. You saw her, that bar. That thing has been open for awhile now. Everyone must of moved on to something else._ All I could do was take this new information into account and expect the worst. However, it is possible that things are just water under the bridge. Dianna seemed chill enough though, so perhaps we were just overthinking it. Only time will tell.

I didn't bother to pry for any more information. I could honestly guess the rest. I don't blame her for doing what she did, usually though when people want out of doing heists they usually go straight...at least that's what heist movies have taught me. I let her drift off to sleep as we moved along the railway. She deserves it too. All she does is watch out for me. No need for me to bother her, let her get her rest. I tried keeping my eyes open, but before I knew it I had drifted off to sleep too.

I awoke before we arrived at the station, but when I woke up Neo was staring down at me and smiling. It seems she woke up before me and let me use her lap as a pillow (Note to self: If reunited with Yang, do this ASAP!) We walked off the station just to be met with a woman who looked very similar to Dianna only with long blond hair, "Heeeeey!" she shouted out, "I'm Kara, Dianna's cousin." Aside from her blond hair was another...massive feature.

_Boobs._ Neo said. She was awestruck, as if she was looking at the Holy Grail.

"C'mon, c'mon. Like, Dianna called and told me you two were coming so I had to be totally prepared!" she said as she fist pumped leading them to jiggle.

_It's like their blades of grass, blowing in the wind...or large wakes of water._

"I'm pretty sure those things are considered concealed weapons." I whispered.

_Concealed? Those aren't concealed, those puppies are Open Carry._

We continued to follow Kara into the downtown where she led us to a building and smiled, "Welp, here we are! Home sweet home!" Neo and I looked up and saw a single story house in between two large eight story buildings. Kara stood in front of her door with a large smile spread across her face, her fists against her hips, "Haha! Don't be shy, c'mon in!"

_I got it, she must be part Cow faunus or something._

"What?" I laughed.

_How else do you explain those milkers!? Humans shouldn't have those, their backs would break!_

We walked into the house and immediately I noticed lots of toys that would be for a toddler. "Hold on right here, I have to go get my baby from daycare. I'll be home in, like, five minutes. Help yourself to what's in the fridge!" she slammed the door behind her and Neo and I were left on our own.

"Okay so...you were half right." I said with a smile as I gestured to the toddlers toys that littered the ground. Neo and I looked at each other and couldn't contain our laughter. She and I then tried to get ourselves acquainted with the house. It was a two bedroom one bath so...really small, but just big enough. At least we didn't all have to share a bedroom.

Neo went to the fridge to grab something to drink and offered on to me as well. Meanwhile, I just sat on the couch and relaxed. A knock was at the door and in entered Kara with a small child no older than two or three, "Hello!" she called out. I waved and Neo nodded as she brought out two glasses of milk. I picked it up to drink it...but something was telling me not to drink it. Neo began to chug down the glass like it was a delicacy. She smacked her lips a little and hummed. "Oh," Kara said putting a hand to her mouth, "you didn't get that from the gallon with the red cap did you? That isn't for you, it's for Calvin here." Neo stopped, her eyes widening and swallowed what was in her mouth. "Oh, my my...welp, it shouldn't be bad for people, but I really need that for my Cal. So I'll allow it this time."

"You can have my glass too, Neo." I said. Kara laughed and went to go put her child down to sleep. "Yo, why did you get that?"

_I thought it was whole milk! Whole milk is always red!_ she argued.

"Oh, it was whole milk alright." I laughed. She responded by squinting her eyes and giving me the double bird, "Heheh, well look on the bright side, it can't get worse."

It got worse.

That night when Neo and I thought we were going to sleep in the kid's room together we learned the horrible truth. The three adults will share Kara's bed while Calvin sleeps on his own.

WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THAT?!?

_This is the worst._ Neo said as she was trying not to fall off the side.

"You're telling me." I groaned as Kara clinged to me and tried to bury me in her bust. "Tomorrow we leave at the crack of dawn to search for Wade."

_Agreed._ Neo nodded.

**To be continued...**

**A/N: Another chapter done! You know, I can't say for sure...but I think we may be 1/3 of the way done with this story. Isn't that crazy?** **I got to work in that idea from last chapter, and it feels a lot more natural in this context.** **Not as short as last chapter, but still not as long as usual. But that's okay. We're almost to one of the most important parts of this story and I can't wait.** **Okay, I'll see you next time for when Peter and Neo search for Wade at a White Fang hideout. **


	7. Unfortunate

**Unfortunate**

As agreed the previous night, Neo and I woke up early (with only some complications) and made our way due south of the main city to a primarily faunus village. "Do you know anything about this village?" I asked.

_Run down, old, full of faunus._ she was silent for a short while before continuing, _I didn't mean that in some sort of racist connotation, it really is a primarily faunus village.__ The only humans that live out here are those that can't afford to live in city._ That doesn't make the situation any better. Actually the way she worded it made it seem that only those who can do exceptionally well can live in the city...in retrospect that sounds like every major city in the United States so I guess I'm kinda a pot calling the kettle black in this situation.

We walked along the path before reaching a large walled off area. Despite being close to the main city the village itself has a Grimm defense. Strange to say the least. They are literally within walking distance, why not just ask for help? Surely Mistral would send it regardless of race issues, I mean this is like their front door. "Woah." I said when we reached the North Gate of the village, it was beautiful in a way. The whole village was full of brick and mortar buildings not a lot of wood stylings. I suppose when it comes to money the city is fine trading with whomever. The more I looked at the village the more it resembled areas like Harlem. "It kinda reminds me of a bit of home."

Neo looked at me and smirked, _Oh? A slums boy are you?_

"No, I'm not from the slums. I wouldn't even call the place I'm thinking of as slums anyways...maybe 'The Hood' but not slums." I scratched my head thinking of the few squabbles I had to deal with had I happened to be in Harlem. Thankfully I was hardly ever alone as I was prone to run into Luke Cage while there, so things balance out in a way. "I may be living on that thin line between poverty with benefits and 'ha ha screw you' but I am not from what you would call Slums."

_Oh, so you live a semi-lavish lifestyle and don't live in a super run down neighborhood with tons of crime and condemned buildings?_ she asked with a smug grin.

"No, actually my neighborhood is arguably one of the safer places around." Neo hummed in slight intrigue and we continued walking. The goal was to get information on the White Fang hideout that we know now for certain Deadpool was looking for. So where would one go to find these fantastic sources of information? Why, the local pub of course! Go figure, am I right? We have been to so many bars, pubs and taverns in the last two months I could make a D and D campaign out of it. In hindsight I may have been giving the village a bad rap. It really didn't seem that bad, they had a nice little community in there. They even had a public school and different stores, this 'village' may have had a population of something like five thousand or more. That isn't even counting farmers.

I noticed that while we walked down the main road we got a lot of dirty looks from the locals, "Call it a hunch, but I don't think they like us that much."

_'__Call it a hunch', no shit captain obvious._ Neo retorted back with a slight grimace, _Be on your toes, kid. Who knows what could happen out here.__ If word spread about what we did in Tacoma we may be less than welcome in this type of place._ I was really trying to forget about what happened in Tacoma. Hopefully the girl got off easy and didn't suffer to badly. Those White Fang guys are a different story, I hope they choke on the Dust in an Atlas Military prison.

We walked into the pub and, as par for the course, many of the locals gave us an ugly store realizing they had never seen us there before. Neo tugged on my sleeve and pointed to the bar. When we sat down, a skinny, tired female faunus tended our side of the bar. "Hey...I'm Jessica. What can I get you?" she even sounded tired. I couldn't tell what kind of faunus she was because the only thing I had to go off of was the whiskers coming off her cheeks. "May I interest you..." she took a long sigh, "in a 'Life sure is Grimm' burger?"

"What is that?" I asked.

"Burned." she said so dry it may as well have been the burger she was advertising, "With a mayo smiley face..." this girl was absolutely done with whatever she had been putting up with while working here.

"Greaaat, um...you have any information on the White Fang hide--OW!" I was cut off because Neo decided to slap the back of my head.

_Don't be an idiot!_ she scolded, _We're trying to get a jump on them. Also, they aren't gonna tell two humans where the hideout is, they aren't stupid._ Neo put her hand up and ordered two drinks. _We won't ask...instead we'll follow._

"How?" I asked. I was genuinely confused on how we would follow a White Fang member back to his hideout when almost everyone here is a faunus. They could just blend in with the other faunus, you know classic guerilla warfare stuff. Heh heh...more like GORILLA Warfare...get it? 'Cause they're part animal. Anyway...I looked around trying to see if Neo saw something I didn't, perhaps I missed a White Fang member just chilling in the bar, but I couldn't see anything.

_Look ahead, dumbass._ Neo scolded, _You're drawing too much attention to us._

"But what did you see that makes you so sure we'll find someone to follow?"

Neo took a sip from her drink and began to eat some of the complimentary cashews on the counter, _The husky bitch in the corner of the pub._ she said without turning her head. I looked to see who she was talking about and I saw a girl playing darts. The girl darted her head towards us and I had no time to react. Neo was quick to grab me by my collar and pull me towards her. She locked her lips with mine and held them there until the faunus turned back around to her darts. Neo quickly pushed my face away and flicked my forehead, _Don't look. You have to be inconspicuous._ I just looked straight ahead still trying to process what had just happened. Neo looked at me and gave me a smug smile, _What? You're not gonna start falling for me are you?_

"No...I'm just shocked that that wasn't the first time I had been kissed by a former enemy." I replied, my voice still a little high from the shock.

Neo let out a slight laugh. _The tattoo on her back, just above her ass. It's the White Fang logo. This is just a hunch, but seeing how young she is we can infer she's a newer member. We follow her and she's likely to spill. Especially if we are...persuasive._ If I've learned anything over the last few years being Spider-Man, it's that when someone like Neo says 'persuasive' they mean brute force. _Okay, I have a plan,_ Neo stated as she began chewing more of the cashews, _when that chick is about to leave we start to tale her. Once she's close enough to an area out of sight we snatch her up and pummel her for information._

I gulped, a little nervous on the plan, "Got it." Neo and I sat at the bar and I waited for the signal.

Hours had past and the woman still had not left the pub. Neo was beginning to get visibly frustrated, it was slight but you could see her start to frown. She took a deep breath and huffed out, _Okay...Plan B._ Neo stood up and walked over to the woman playing darts. Neo communicated with others through actions, so to show the woman she was interested to speak with her Neo began to throw darts at the board.

"Oh, you want to play, huh?" the woman asked. She had black husky ears that blended into her black hair. A few of her bangs hung down and hid her nose but still showing the rest of her fairly white complexion. But most notably was her one hazel eye and one icey blue eye. "I'm always down for new challengers, faunus or otherwise. But I have one rule, if you lose you buy drinks. Got it?" Neo nodded and I could already see the wheels turning in her head.

Neo began to play the game and throughout the ordeal would continuously order drinks for the two of them. She must have realized when she was nearing her limit so she would give her drink to the woman. Neo then purposely lost round after round to make sure the woman became nice and hammered until she was barely walking. Neo looked at the woman as she threw another dart and missed the board completely, but instead hit the wall, "Whoopsh, guesh I had a little to much to drink. Heh heh!" Neo smiled and gave a thumbs up.

_All according to plan!_

"BULLSHIT!" I called out. I tapped the bar to get the attention of the bartender, "Hey...uh...we're gonna take her home."

"Wow, I do not care." she replied.

Neo and I carried the girl out the door and towards an alleyway, "Geez, what's eating that girl's butt?"

_If a woman is acting like that I am almost certain it is due to a lack of someone eating her butt._ she burst out in near uncontrollable laughter and I could only groan. We placed the woman and Neo rubbed her thumb and index finger against her chin trying to think of what to do next. _Okay, kid. I'm gonna kick her awake, I'm gonna need you to do the talking._

"Okay..." I nodded but I thought of something that may be more effective. "Actually...I may have a better plan." We took the woman up to the roof, "Okay, Neo, does your weird mind manipulation wannabe genjutsu work on other people too or just yourself?"

Neo cocked her eyebrow, _Yeaaaah? Why?_

"Great! I need you to make me look menacing...make me look like...like..." a dozen images came and went through my mind, but one was constantly re-occuring, "Make me look like Adam Taurus."

Neo gave a large toothy grin, _I'm digging the way you think kid!_

We kicked the girl awake. She was slow getting up at first but she damn near snapped her neck from shock at seeing 'Adam.' "A-Adam?" the woman asked in surprise.

I walked up to her, not knowing exactly how Adam walked so I imitated Vergil's strut from Devil May Cry 3, "Do you know why I'm here?" I asked trying my best Adam impersonation, but this girl is probably drunk enough that I could probably get away with it, "Do you know what I've come to ask?"

"N-No." she said, a hint of fear in her voice, "Please, I don't even know what this is about! I promise I won't be out so late again, I swear it! I'll get back to my post!"

_Uh-oh, this is getting me nowhere, _"Hold on!" I said to try and stop her, "I'm not here to scold you."

"Y-You're not?" she asked. Her expression seemed to become more calm, "Then...what are you here for?"

I cleared my throat, thankful I was able to make it this far, "I had heard...a rumor. A rumor that the White Fang base had changed positions. Is this true?" Behind me I could hear Neo face palming. _Maybe a little too direct but it's something. _

"Of course not it's right where it has been." the faunus replied. She seemed sort of confused...as she should be, but the alcohol will hopefully dilute her senses a little longer.

"Oh...uh...good. Would you mind accompanying me back then? I...hate walking alone." _This is bad. There's no way. _

All I heard was a slight snicker from the faunus, "What the hell do you take me for?" her expression changed, now she looked extremely pissed, "I recognize the girl behind you, she was eyeing me in the bar. And you...are NOT Adam Taurus!"

"Damn, we've been had!" I shouted, "Hey Neo, how's Plan C?!" I looked behind me to call for Neo but when I turned my head back around I was nearly hit by a set of tonfas. _Holy crap! _She missed her first strike, but I could tell she was experienced enough she wouldn't miss again. "Neo!" the illusion broke apart and I was back to my usual self.

"HAHA! I knew you looked suspicious as soon as we met eyes!" she reached out to grab me but her hand was batted away by Neo's parasol. Neo walked up the woman, a menacing aura surrounding her. _I'm getting some serious Stardust Crusaders flashbacks. _I thought. The faunus girl laughed, "Oh? Little Pint sized here wants to fight? You really are going to approach me?!" Neo stayed silent (duh) and stood a couple feet away from the woman. "Heheheh...Well...I'm waiting!" the woman taunted.

Neo smirked and made one quick step forward. It was like a stutter step as if she was trying to fake the woman out. The woman, anticipating an attack hopped backwards to gain distance. This led to her sliding across the roof until she slipped off the edge, "SHIT!" she shouted as she fell. Neo simply held her parasol's hook handle out and caught the faunus by her collar. "Crap! CRAP! Hey, let me go!" Neo acted as if she was going to drop the woman, but very quickly caught her again.

_Okay, kid. Why don't you go ahead and repeat my demands to her._ Neo commanded. I nodded and walked up to the ledge of the roof and looked down at the faunus barely held on by Neo's hook.

"Okay, we weren't trying to hurt you, but you kinda pissed my friend off here so now we have to do this the hard way." the girl growled like a dog in response, "Good to hear that you understand. Now, what we want to know is where the main White Fang base is. You wanna tell us?" I asked.

"Eat shit and die, human trash!" she tried hocking a loogie at me but only hit the side of the wall.

"Neo, I don't think she's gonna talk. Maybe we should find someone else?" I suggested. Neo only clicked her tongue and huffed in annoyance.

_Oh. She'll talk. I'll make sure of it._ That isn't ominous at all. Neo quickly pulled the faunus up in the air so that she was unhooked, then before she knew it, Neo re-hooked her but this time using the other side of the parasol with the blade popping out. So the blade pierced through the cloth behind the faunus's collar, then slammed her into the wall. The impact caused the cloth to rip due to the blade. _Okay, tell her, kid._

I gulped and repeated what Neo would tell me, "You WILL tell us where the White Fang base is...until you do you will hang here. And if you don't say anything the blade will eventually cut through your clothes and...you...will...WHAT?" I looked at Neo in shock, "You're gonna let her die?" I listened to what Neo had to say, but I imagine that through the eyes of the faunus girl it was all very confusing.

"Hey! What the hell is going on?" she asked. Neo huffed at my protests and began to move her arm up and down, causing the faunus to bounce as she dangled. "HEY! Stop, I might actually die." Neo didn't listen. The girl's shirt began to rip more and more and I saw her eyes grow to the size of apples. "ALRIGHT! I'LL TELL YOU!" as she said that the collar ripped and she began to fall.

"NO!" I shouted out as I, against better judgment, dove forward and barely caught her, nearly tearing my shoulder, "AGH!"

_Whoops._ Neo came to my aid and we both pulled the woman up to the roof with us. The faunus was breathing heavily, likely having seen her life flash before her life.

"Okay, let's try this again." I said with a groan, rubbing my sore shoulder, "The White Fang hideout...Where is it?"

"HA!" she laughed, "Nice try brat, but I--" she stopped as Neo shoved the blade of her parasol through the concrete railing right next to the faunus showing she was done playing games. The faunus sat there in shock for a few seconds before a long, thin cut appeared along her cheek that began to bleed.

"I believe my colleague here has shown she doesn't want to play twenty questions with you. And you're kinda starting to piss me off too so...It's either tell us where the base is or we make a call to the Atlas Military, I'm sure they'd LOVE to rip this village to shreds searching for more White Fang followers such as yourself." it was a bluff, but one I felt comfortable with, even Neo gave a slight nod.

The girl gulped and I claimed victory, "Menagerie." she said quickly, "The leader of the White Fang is in Menagerie."

_That seemed kinda fast._ Neo mentioned.

"Why would she lie? I doubt she wants Atlas breathing down her neck." Neo stared at the woman for a short while before nodding, "Alright, thanks for the info. Have a nice day." Neo tipped her hat and before the faunus could breathe a sigh of relief Neo turned and curb stomped her to knock her out. "Oh my god! Was that necessary?"

_No, but it seemed like fun._ Neo smiled and the two of us returned to downtown Mistral to get our things and sneak out.

_Menagerie, huh?_ Neo said while grabbing her things, _I suppose that makes sense. It's a massive landmass full of faunus.__ Still though...I'm just worried how Wade is handling things._

"If I know Deadpool he will be perfectly fine and blend in like he was a bush in a forest." I said trying to reassure her.

_Peter._

"Yeah?"

_Don't lie to me._ Neo squinted in annoyance. I nodded and gave her a thumbs up. _Now, Menagerie is a pretty far walk._ I groaned at the realization, _Luckily, we can use the train to get a least halfway there!_ she gave a wide smile and laughed, _We're almost there. Our adventure is nearly complete!_

The next day we were able to "obtain" tickets for a train heading south. Of course by "Obtain" I mean Neo picked them out of someone's purse. It was hard to convince the conductor that my name was Lisa but eventually he stopped trying. I think I can see why Mistral is a pretty popular place for those who don't exactly follow the law.

Again we rode the train until the stop on our tickets and were forced to get off. "Bummer we have to walk, but...well we save so much time getting just here it's almost impressive."

_Yep, now we have at least a month's worth of walking to get to the edge of the continent and hitch a ride from a ferry._ Neo added, _We should head out immediately. The sooner we leave, the sooner I can see my Wade!_ With that, the two of us began our trek south. Once again we had to sleep in a tent from time to time but it wasn't bad. Eventually, after about a week of travel we showed up to another village

"Hey, I know you wanna keep going, and I would love to get to Menagerie ASAP as well, but...we still need food and water for survival. Don't want a repeat of the island do we?" Neo smirked and nodded.

_I'll find us a room for the night, you grab some food._ Neo gave me some cash and patted me on the shoulder. I nodded and walked to the nearest store. There was only one person working, an older man. _He must own the place. _I had thought. I walked around the little store and grabbed some drinks and easy food, instant noodles chips that sort of thing.

"Ah, you must be new here." the old man said as I walked up to the counter. He placed his paper down and smiled.

"Yeah...how could you tell?" I asked.

"Oh, the way you carry yourself. It's not like the people here. Also I'm usually able to read through the whole paper without needing to work." he laughed. The old man scanned my items, "So...where are you headed, boy?"

"Oh, Menagerie." I replied. The man seemed almost shocked, like he was going to fall out of his chair.

"Menagerie?" he asked, "What is a kid like you doing going all the way out there?"

"Uhh, business." I lied.

The old man scoffed, "Business? Boy, do I not envy you, kid. I never want to step foot on Menagerie, no sir, I like my life as is right now."

"Oh, because there's little faunus unlike Menagerie?" I had asked. To be fair, I wouldn't be surprised if that was correct.

"Of course not! It's too hot on Menagerie. Did you know about two thirds of that place is desert?" _Oh, yeah I guess that makes sense too._

I thanked the man for the food then I left to find Neo. After some searching I found her at a small motel, something that was made for the rare occasion people were passing through, so there were maybe six rooms altogether. _Hey, kid!_ Neo called out from the window of the room 2. _In here, we got a place to sleep...and two beds~_ she said playfully, as if it was some sort of fancy feature. But if I'm being honest, I was so used to her sleeping next to me (and vice versa) that I thought I'd be uncomfortable sleeping in my own bed. _Come on, let's get to bed, tomorrow we get our supplies and head off again._

That night Neo and I slept in opposite beds...or at least tried. I kept tossing and turning and just couldn't fully go to sleep. I lied in my bed and tried to sleep but in the end nothing happened. _Maybe I should just...move over. _I thought, _I could move to the other bed and maybe I'd feel comfortable again._ Deciding that was the best choice to sleep I got out of my bed and stretched slightly.

"..lp!" I felt my ears twitch, it was as if someone was screaming. _Maybe just a fight. _I thought. "HELP!" I heard it loud and clear this time, there was definite screaming and other cries for help. It didn't take long before I saw a furious orange light coming from out the window. As I opened the blinds I could see multiple buildings on fire and people running, and as they ran they kept shouting something that sent a constant shiver down my spine. "BANDITS!"

"Oh crap." I quickly threw on some clothes and rushed to Neo's bed, "Neo, get up! we gotta go! C'mon, WE GOTTA GO!" I grabbed Neo's arm and literally dragged her out of bed.

_Wha...kid, what is it? Where's the fire? _Neo asked, rubbing her eyes.

I quickly grabbed her face and pointed out the window to the burning buildings, "THERE'S THE FIRE!"

Neo stared in horror as the people ran away and other humanoid figures continued to destroy the village. _We should go._

"Yes, thank you!" I shouted. We quickly grabbed what was ours and bolted out the door, "We have to get the hell outta here!" the two of us ran to the street to leave town, and as we turned the corner I ran into a taller woman with long raven black hair. She wore a red robe and red arm guards, as well as a black skirt and black leggings and heels. She wore a white face mask, like the White Fang and carried what looked to be a high frequency blade with a massive hilt on her hip.

Neo had a face I'd never seen her make before...she was scared. This woman, whoever she was, is much stronger than her. Things weren't going to be easy. I could feel her gaze penetrating right through me all I could do was muster out whatever words came to me, "H-Hello, um, are you maintenance? Because I'm pretty sure there's a short circuit in our room."

"So...will you run away again or fight?" the woman asked as she began to draw out her sword. Neo clenched her teeth and jumped in front of me with her sword drawn out as well. The woman held her sword in both hands in a Ko Gasumi stance, "Prepare to die!"

**To be continued...**

**A/N: Last chapter of Winter break! I did all that I could, but I hope my steady flow has made up for me not being able to do it during classes. Hopefully I'll be able to get some more done this semester.**

**I'm getting REAL excited. About a chapter away or so from the halfway point, then things get...weird.**

**Anyways, not much to say this chapter, so I guess ****all I can say is review, follow, favorite PM for any questions you have. I'm serious about reviews guys, it's my life blood, give it to me!**

**Alright, till next time, LATERS!**


	8. Back to Basics

**Back To Basics**

I stared at the menacing woman mere feet away from Neo and I. I tried looking for a way out, a way for us to get out unscathed, "Don't bother." the woman said a she began to move slowly towards us, "I'll make this quick." the woman dashed forward to send a slash at the two of us, but Neo was quick to react and parry her attack. Neo then tried to riposte, but instead was kicked back into me knocking the both of us over. "Your efforts are fruitless. You need strength to defeat me...and you," she pointed her blade at Neo's throat, "you are weak!"

Neo sheathed her blade and stared definently at our attacker. _Run._ she said as she opened her parasol to absorb the next attack from the bandit. I closed my eyes in fear, but when I opened them Neo and I were inside a building with glass covering the area we were just occupying. Neo held her finger to her lips to indicate silence. _Quietly, let's move._ I nodded and Neo made me crouch to move to avoid detection. We were able to move quietly for a few steps but when we rounded a corner I felt something in my bad knee pop. I would have cried out in pain if Neo wasn't quick enough to put her hand in my mouth to muffle my voice and stop me from destroying my teeth. The pain was excruciating, like having a hammer repeatedly slam into the side of my knee. I felt bad for Neo though, she scrunched her face in pain when I bit down and some blood trickled out of her glove.

"Sorry..." I whispered, a light whimper coming out, "I'm only deadweight."

Neo place one of my arms around her shoulder, _It's not your fault. We didn't expect to do anything that could hurt you._ With Neo supporting my weight she did her best to lead us out of...a diner? I think. To be honest I couldn't tell because everything was dark and we were maybe 3 feet above the ground. Not much of a difference to Neo, but for me it's a two and a half foot difference, so my perception was out of whack. It also didn't help that I had tears in my eyes from the pain. _Dammit, where's the exit!?_

"SMOKE 'EM OUT!" We heard someone shout from outside, not the first woman but someone else, someone more European sounding. Next thing we knew we heard the sound of broken glass followed by flames engulfing the building.

"Damn, Molotovs!" I shouted, "We gotta go!" I got up from crouching and both Neo and I made a dash for an exit. When we finally found one the door was blasted open and there stood a woman with short hair. I couldn't really make out her details though, but she just had this confident posture about her.

_No good!_ Neo warned as she grabbed my arm and tried for a different exit in the building. We thought we found another one but the door was sliced open giving us full view of our attacker from earlier.

"It's useless." she said with a venomish tone. She lifted her sword ready to slash.

"POCKET SAND!" I shouted as I threw dirt in the eye slits of her mask. She staggered back in frustration, which means I must have gotten at least a little bit of sand on her face. "Let's keep going, Neo." the two of us continued, regrettably to the rooftop. Neo kicked the door open and tried to look for something to block it with. "C'mon, we have to get out of here!" Neo clenched her teeth an shoved what looked to be a shop broom between the handle of the door and the corners of the archway that led downstairs, "What are you doing?" I asked.

_Blocking the damn door!_ she retorted.

"It's a push door from the inside, it's not gonna lock from out here!" as I said that the entire entryway was cut to bits like someone was using the Zandatsu mechanic from Metal Gear Rising. Thankfully Neo was short enough that the woman's blade sliced just above her hat.

"Hello, coward. Ready to fight yet?" Neo responded by giving a goofy smile and dofting her hat just a few inches above her head and sprinting towards me. "Running again?" the woman groaned. She dashed forward and sliced at the both of us but Neo was quick to have us move out of the way as "we" were sliced to pieces.

_Hide here. _Neo warned. She gave a sweet smile caressed my cheek almost as if she was a mother protecting her young. Neo looked towards the woman with a frown and squinted eye's, even I could see a fire light in her. She jumped forward and disappeared as if she broke through a pane of glass. She then suddenly appeared just on top of the woman as if she jumped out a window to get to her. Neo clearly caught the woman off guard as she was able to knock her down by landing on her. The woman grunted as air left her body and Neo performed a back handspring to put some distance between the two of them. She took a deep breath and exhaled as she unsheathed her sword and prepared herself for the battle.

The other woman got up and dusted the dirt off her shirt before staring down Neo, "So...you finally see there is no way out? Good. You and I have some unfinished business." she sheathed her sword and clicked something, then moved her sheath and clicked it again. When she unsheathed her sword again it was a different color. Neo's eyes widened and I'm certain she was thinking the same thing I was. _Her sword...must be made with Dust or...at least separate blades with Dust laced over them. _The woman's sword was red before, now it was blue and looked as if steam was coming off. _This must be ice Dust, while the other was burn. _The woman placed her hands on the hilt of the blade and got in a stance like a samurai. Tension was so dense between the two women that it was palpable. I could see Neo...she was worried. There was an explosion from inside the building that engulfed the rest of the building in flames. With that the two dashed forward and clashed.

Neo was smart, she wouldn't take this opponent on head on, as soon as they clashed she broke to pieces and appeared from a different direction to get a hit on the woman. "AH!" the woman cried out, Neo must have gotten a good hit in. The woman slashed down but missed Neo, when her sword hit the ground the sword shattered into pieces and a large section of the ground in front of her froze over. "Tch." she grunted but stood up and sheathed her blade again. The woman seemed to be thinking of a tactic as Neo had yet to reappear from her dodge. Reaching into her pocket she grabbed what looked to be metal beebees that'd you see in a peashooter. She tossed the BBs across the ground in several places. My guess was that she planed on having Neo trip or...maybe guess where she'd pop out from, but I couldn't make heads or tails of her thought process. Neo finally reappeared again behind the woman and the two clashed swords, the woman's being a purplish color this time. Neo had both a strength disadvantage and a reach disadvantage so it was no surprise that she broke away from the clash and landed near the set of BBs. The woman sheathed her sword moved her arm quickly as if she was unsheathing, but she only moved part way, and the only thing heard was a shattering sound. I noticed what looked to be pieces of shattered metal floating in air around Neo before they all slammed down in different directions cutting Neo all over her body.

"NEO! THAT'S GRAVITY DUST!" I shouted revealing my position to the woman. What was I supposed to do? The woman had a god damnned Judgment Cut!

"So, there you are." the woman said with a ominous voice. As she was distracted Neo moved quickly with a slash across the woman's face. The woman stumbled and even dropped to a single knee. I saw as a piece of her mask chipped off revealing an ominous red eye underneath. As she stood up the rest of her mask fell off revealing a...almost familiar face. I know I had seen that face before but it just didn't come to mind. "Vernal!" she called out. I turned around to see the girl from earlier, but this time I got a clear view. She had a tan complexion, short brown hair and bright blue eyes. She was quite beautiful honestly. She wore a torn brown vest over a dirty white undershirt with her collar popped, as well as maroon pants with one leg rolled up to mid thigh.

"I've got him." she lunged at me and I tried to avoid her. I lost my balance and fell down near the edge of the roof. She smiled and walked closer to me an pulled out some sort of bladed weapon, I was too focused on trying not to die to notice. "Hold still, kid." she slashed down but was stopped by Neo who was huffing, tired from her fight against that black haired woman. This "Vernal" grunted in annoyance. As she was distracted I used my good leg to kick her leg causing her to recoil in pain. I then quickly got up and sent as strong of a punch as I could muster and clocked her in the jaw.

It hurt...a lot.

BUT, it hurt her too! She fell to a knee and rubbed her jaw in pain, "You little punkass!"

Neo then continued her defense against the woman, her swings becoming stronger now. Neo seemed to put full force into her swings. The woman's swords began to shatter on contact spreading Dust all along the rooftop. Finally Neo was able to be a little offensive and kicked back the woman as they were clashed.

"Damn, Vernal!" Vernal, still rubbing her chin got up to assist the other woman. However she couldn't really move as Neo shot at her using Deadpool's Deagle. Neo was breathing heavily now, I could tell she was nearing her limit. The woman approached Neo and the two exchanged swords one final time, only this time Neo's sword broke, the vibration messed with the woman's swing and she barely knicked Neo's shoulder. "Well..." the woman huffed, "What now?" Neo looked around at all the Dust that littered the rooftop and chuckled. She reached into her back pocket to pull out a matchbook she had grabbed from the motel. Then, using her thumb, she lit a match and lit the whole book. With a smile Neo tossed it to the ground where shards of Burn Dust was. This led to an explosion which comboed off the multitudes of other Dust shards on the rooftop making a mass explosion that, in theory, would be a big enough distraction for our get away.

Neo grabbed my arm and we tried to escape by hopping to the next rooftop. But as Neo turned she was met by that woman again, seemingly not effected by the massive Dust explosion. Neo's eyes widened in fear and the woman's eyes seemed to light up, she even had an aura emanating around her. Grabbing her sword the woman slashed, if it landed she would surely cut Neo in half. But she didn't land it...not if I had anything to say about it. I made Neo let go and pushed her away, in doing so the woman slashed me...but something was off. She held back and even pulled herself away slightly.

The woman sighed as I fell to the ground in pain, the blood spilling from my body from shoulder to waist. "Look, kid. I wasn't trying to hurt you. I was only interested in her." she pointed to Neo who stared at me. As I stared at Neo I saw something new, she stared back to me with tears streaming down her face. "But, hey! If you have a death wish, I suppose I could help you out. I don't like it when people get in my way anyways." she lifted her arm up, her sword in a reverse grip.

"RAVEN!" Vernal called out and the woman stopped. She looked to Vernal with a frown, "We have Grimm! A lot of Grimm!" The woman, Raven, looked off to the ground level to see some of her members being bitten or fending off creatures of Grimm.

"You know..." I coughed out, "the irony is that everyone is gone. So the reason those things are here is because of your massive bloodlust." I let out a laugh but regretted it almost immediately as it felt like a long needle was stabbed throughout the entirety of my body.

"So we leave and live without dealing with the small one and you sit here and die? That's the trade you signed for?" she asked, "You are either brave or foolish, and regardless the answer they both mean the same thing: Stupid. Whatever. We'll meet again," she said while looking to Neo, "Well...if you live that is." this 'Raven' and Vernal then left the rooftop and Neo came to my side, the fire raging around the sides of the building.

_What the hell is wrong with you!? How could you do this, huh? _Neo scolded, _You have NO power, you can't play hero! Why couldn't you just stay back and stay quiet like I told you!?_ her tears dripped off her cheek and hit my chin.

"I'm...I'm sorry." I said between breaths, "I didn't...want you...to get hurt." Neo didn't say anything after that, instead she tried her best to stop the bleeding with her jacket and she managed to carry me off the building. She struggled to carry me as I faded in and out of conciousness. At one point I closed my eyes and when I opened them Neo was fending off a large group of Grimm. With her sword destroyed all she had was the hilt and a small amout of the bottom of the blade, barely enough to keep in the parasol. I reached my arms out to her when she was knocked backwards.

She looked at me as I reached for her and she just caressed my cheek and kissed my forehead, blood dripping down her nose and different cuts all over her body. She smiled as tears rolled down her face again, _It'll be okay, kid...we'll get out of this._

Neo used what strength she had left to stand up and face the Grimm head on. Began to drift in and out of conciousness again. I heard gunshots and saw four other figures over me. When I regained conciousness again I could see clouds in the sky moving fast, and heard the sound of an engine. I looked around for Neo, but couldn't see her, "NEO!" I cried out in pain. I tried to move but I was held down by someone.

"Shhh, shshshshhh." it was a woman, she tried to calm me down, "Just relax, we're almost there." The voice was familiar...but I couldn't tell who it was.

The next time I started regaining conciousness I had all these lights shining down on me, it was very surreal. I could hear multiple voices now, "What the hell happened?" a female voice asked.

"Unsure, some sort of evolution, maybe?" a male voice added, "Look, we just have to do what we can, this...can wait."

"Ne...o." I groaned out. Again the first female tried to comfort me. She then stuck something in my arm and I passed out once more.

Finally, I had regained full consciousness. I could already tell that something was wrong. I felt...great! I felt better than I had felt since I lost my powers. "AHHH!" I shouted, I looked down and saw the sets of arms I had tripled. Aside from that, only one thing was on my mind, "Neo." I muttered. Suddenly a man walked in carrying a notepad.

"Oh my god!" he shouted with excitement, "You're alive! I-I-I mean, of course you're alive, but, look you're awake!" he gestured his hands. He walked up to me, "I see your arms are still intact, that's good." Instinctively not liking the idea of someone taking interest in my genealogy I frowned and lifted my arm up, clenching his throat. To my surprise my strength, in a way, had returned. "GAHCK!" he choked as I lifted him off the ground.

"Neo." I said sternly, "The short girl, she has pink and brown hair. WHERE IS SHE!" I squeezed harder, trying to get information.

"Over...there." he pointed outside to another building across the way. I tossed him down and he landed on his back, "Incredible..." he muttered as I walked out of this infirmary. I tore out a transfusion bag from my arm, confused on how I didn't notice that was in me the whole time. I rushed outside and everything was so...foreign. It was a village of some sort, but everyone seemed closer, and there was a specific crest all around. Some people gave me weird looks.

"What? I'm just your typical six armed man. That dude has a nipple piercing, he's the true weirdo." I burst through the doors to see another infirmary room of sorts with Neo sitting on a bed with bandages covering many parts of her body. "Neo!" I called out. She looked at me, surprisingly less shocked than I anticipated, and I walked over to her. I then wrapped my arms (yes all of them) around Neo and tears began to stream down my face. "You didn't have to do anything. You could have just ran, but you put your life on the line for me."

_Relax, kid._ she reassured with a pat on the shoulder, _Everything is gonna be alright. They seem to know what they are doing._

"Who?" I asked.

"Hello, Peter." that female voice I kept hearing earlier had said. To my surprise it was Hana, Uldren's wife. I was in shock, I never expected to see any of them again. "Long time no see, huh?" she gave a sweet smile, "Looks like it's me helping you this time." She sat me down and gave me a cup of tea, as well as some pills to help with any subsiding pain I may have. "Well, we should probably address the Goliath in the room." she mentioned as she looked right at me, "Your arms...they didn't exactly happen because of us healing you." I gasped in surprise, "This," she gestured at the arms, "happened in the truck during the transport."

"What?" I asked.

"Your wound there, we didn't heal that. It seemed to heal itself almost miraculously as you were thrashing about with those things. You don't remember?" she asked and I only shook my head, "Well, as we were lifting you up your wound began to heal, and then you started thrashing about. You made us drop you kid!" I gave a sorry expression, "Then you began screaming in immense pain for several minutes as these arms grew out of your body. Finally you passed out again. We were so concerned about you losing control again it took Fred, Uldren and I to hold you down."

"Wait...you said I healed up fine." I mentioned, "So why was I still attached to a transfusion bag?"

"Well, you still lost a lot of blood, didn't you?" Hana chuckled, "Besides, if you want help getting your powers back maybe a good start would be having what was once yours pumped into you, huh?" she winked.

"What was once--You mean this blood is Fred's?"

"Sure is. He was more than willing to return the favor." I sat next to Neo, still trying to understand the situation, "There is...one other thing."

"Okay, what's the issue...other than my arms."

"Well...how do I put this," Hana stood up and begin to pace.

"You were unconscious for three days." a different voice said from the door frame. Turning to the door I saw Frederick with a large gallon of what looked to be orange juice, "On top of that, with the growth of your new arms, you've become somewhat uncoordinated lately right? Like you can't control your new limbs." he had a point, it's felt like these things have been coasting or had a mind completely of their own, "I'll take your silence as a yes. Luckily for you, you're here, secluded surrounded by countless warriors who can fight. If you'll accept, I'd like to take the next few weeks to train you in your...'new' body so that you can actually defend yourself again."

I looked at Neo because I know she wanted to have this journey be done as soon as possible, but she just smiled. _It would be pretty nice to have some extra muscle. Plus, maybe you throwing your body around to try and save me won't nearly get you killed next time._ Neo winked and a slight chuckle came from her.

"What's the answer kid?" Fred asked almost impatiently.

I turned to him and nodded, "Yes, please train me. Help me become strong again." Fred smiled and motioned me to approach him, while Hana made a face that signified she was unsure about everything.

Fred shook on of my right hands and kept his smile, "Welcome to hell."

"Hm, that explains why it's warm here even though it's the middle of winter." I joked, "Can't wait to go back to the basics."

**To be continued...**

**A/N: Hey all you people what is going on? So here we have another new chapter that I hope you all enjoy. I'm really happy for the way this turned out and we have just a few or so more chapters until a twist that...well, if you know how the six armed Spider-Man story ends you'll see it a mile away. However things will be a little different, as adding in Fred's blood will lead to some interesting side effects, or rather, it's more like the side effects will be like a new spin on the idea.**

**I don't have any reviews to make, I've been playing Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot. That's pretty fun.**

**My external hard drive fucking broke on me, literally just burnt out. So all the games I had in there are lost. I mean, the cloud backed them up so I can just redownload them to another hard drive, but fuck, is that a hassel.**

**Anyways I'm getting tired, so that's it for today. Favorite, follow, review and PM me for questions. I'll see you all next time. **


	9. A Spider Man

**A Spider Man**

I started my training with Frederick to relearn how to do practically everything with my new arms. You'd be surprised how much you have to relearn. Because of the new weight my muscle memory is a little off. "Come on! You've been at this for days! Restrain your strength!" Fred yelled as I broke probably my twentieth glass bottle...that day. That's another problem I've been having. I still can't get used to my strength. I thought it'd be like riding a bike and I'd never forget how my arms work but...I keep using too much force with everything I do, so every bottle, door knob, pole or whatever I grab gets crushed. I already have dozens of cuts on my palms. I picked up another bottle carefully, this time using just the tips of my fingers and I was able to successfully lift the bottle. I cheered internally as I was finally able to get an idea of how much strength I had to hold back.

After that I had to relearn how to run, sounds crazy I know, but my arms kept slowing me down because I didn't know how to pump them properly. From running we tested just how much of my powers returned. To my surprise I found out my adhesive abilities returned, so the natural thing to do was to relearn how to crawl. Wall crawling was the easiest thing to relearn, to my surprise (or perhaps not so surprising) crawling was way easier with the extra appendages. Frederick seemed quite pleased with how quickly I was adapting to my new predicament. Wall crawling led to Fred and Uldren making an obstacle course for me to go through which would force me to use my wall crawling abilities as well as use muscles that hadn't been in use for nearly three months.

I looked at the obstacle course and gulped. It was full of swinging axes, flame throwers, trench guns, large climbing walls with no pegs to climb on and other sorts of weird things. I gulped, "Hey, uh...Fred? Are you sure this us safe?"

"Of course it isn't safe." he retorted, "If it was safe there would be no reason for you to use it." _What sort of sense does that make?_ "And we aren't going to let you stop until you pass." I saw the smile on Hana's face and could instantly tell that this was her idea. I didn't have much time to protest anymore as Uldren fired a gun that signaled me to move. I ran through the course the best I could. Dodging the swinging axes felt weird and I was a little anxious because I felt the edge knick one of my hands.

"OW!" I shouted and I saw a long cut along my finger, blood dripping out. "Man, I hope my Tetanus shot is still up to date...I can't remember the last time I got a shot." Needless to say, I didn't make it through on the first go. I was so out of shape, and my powers hadn't fully returned apparently, that I ended up collapsing. I looked up to Neo who was watching me from a safe distance waving a small pennant flag with my old spider logo on it.

"How do you feel?" Fred asked.

"Awful." I replied.

"Good." he smiled, "AGAIN!"

This routine went on for several days, my arms, legs, lungs...the whole body really. Felt like absolute crap. But...something interesting happened. One day, this day would evidently be the final day I run this little hell course, I began running through the coarse flawlessly. I don't know if it is from me repeatedly running the same course or what...but this feeling was different, almost supernatural I guess. It's hard to explain. I had made a mistake during the pendulum axes and I was about to be hit, but...my leg, no, it wasn't my leg but it was as if the two were attached. A blue light shined off my leg and formed another leg, like it looked like a ghost leg or something! It kicked up and destroyed the pendulum. I couldn't run the rest of the course, I was so confused on what was going on.

"What the hell was that!?" Uldren asked.

"I...I don't know." I replied just sitting in the middle of the course.

"That's enough." Fred said, "I think you should take a break." I couldn't make heads or tails of Fred's emotions towards this discovery, but I suppose that is just the type of person Fred is.

Neo walked up to me after the event and congratulated me in some way. _That was really cool, it was like you had an extension of your body or something_.

"Yeah...it was kinda weird." I replied, holding my head in pain.

After sometime of rest Maria, holding her daughter, called us into a room with Uldren, Hana, and Fred sitting around a table. Fred was scarfing down a large pot of food. "Okay," Fred said as he took another bite of his food, "We have a theory on what is going on with you."

"Fred, don't talk while you are eating." Maria scolded, "We have come to the conclusion that what you just saw...was your semblance." Maria smiled.

"My...Semblance?" I questioned, followed by slight laughter, "Ha ha. Heheheh. HahaHAHAHAHA! I don't have a semblance. I'm not from here." I reasoned, a slight tear from laughter sliding down my cheek.

"How long have you been here, kid?" Uldren asked, "We know you said before that you come from some...weird other world, alternate realities and other unbelievable things, but how long have you been on Remnant?"

"I don't know, almost a year now I think." I replied.

Fred took another bite of his food, "Then who's to say that you didn't just, I don't know, change to the climate? Like how a body adjusts from hot to cold climates, maybe your body just evolved to our world once you had your aura unlocked." he got up and pointed to his body, "I mean, look at me. I was introduced to your blood and a couple hours later I'm walking around as if I was a clone."

"That's a false equivalence." I countered.

"Regardless," Hana interrupted, "there is reason to believe it was your Semblance and that it is based off your aura...and maybe even your powers." she smiled. "Specifically, we think this may be in place of your Spider Sense."

_What the hell is "Spider Sense."_ Neo asked with finger quotes.

"Oh, it is this tingling sensation at the base of my skull that alerts me to dangers." I explained. Neo nodded then cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

_Wait a minute, so all the times you avoided my attacks was because this stupid "Danger Sense" alerted you to what was going to happen?_

"Um...Yeah?" I replied, "But like, I have skill too."

_So you cheated._

"What?"

_Yeah, you were totally cheating, you may as well have been seeing into the future!_ She complained.

"Oh, whatever." Neo and I stopped conversing and I looked to the other four who stared at me with confusion, "What? You guys are looking at me as if I'm crazy, I'm not crazy! I can hear her, you ca--Okay I think I see why you guys are giving me that look."

Uldren lit a cigarette and puffed it, "No, it isn't that. We just realized that, if our theory is right, then we believe that tomorrow is the time we start training you to fight."

I scoffed, _What the hell is he talking about,_ "I know how to fight." I argued, "I've learned different techniques from my friends and formed one hell of a technique that kicked your ass if you recall, Fred."

"Yeah, once." Fred replied, "You don't know how to fight. You, _KINDA_, know other techniques from different people and can _KINDA _force them to work together because of who you are and what you can do. Other than that...your style is shit." Fred scolded, "Stance, too wide, not perfectly balanced. Punches, wild, uncalculated. Not even to mention without your little web shooters you lose about two thirds of your combat potential."

_Ouch, bro._ Neo snickered.

I groaned in annoyance. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I had to give them at least some credit I have been extremely out of practice. _Ah, dammit._ I didn't like it, but learning some new stuff couldn't hurt. "Okay," I nodded, "teach me everything you know."

* * *

Several weeks passed as I learned different fighting techniques from different teachers. Strangely enough Maria seemed to be the best teacher for me but I think that's because she didn't try to kill me with her crazy work schedule. But most of the time I was training with Frederick, I think that's because he has some of my DNA in him so he has a connection to me...I guess?

We were in the middle of a session when I began to get the hang of my new appendages and also began using them to my advantage. "Okay, Peter," Fred started, "we've been at this for a few weeks now and I'm starting to get pissed off because you have yet to beat me. SO! We're going to have some fun. If you can't beat me, using everything you've learned in the past couple of weeks...especially since I know a lot of your reflexes and abilities have returned, then you won't eat today. At all." I gulped, already regretting not eating the bowl of oatmeal offered to me this morning, "However, if you can beat me or by some miracle have perfect control over your semblance, then you can eat. Deal?" he asked.

"You're asking me as if I have a choice." I replied with a frown.

"Well you do have a choice, I just have the right to let you know if I care or not." he shrugged. With a slight smile Fred got into a fighting stance and waited for me to do the same, "I won't be going easy on you. In fact, if you don't eat today that just means I can have your portion...so that sounds like a good time." I followed his lead and finally got into a fighting stance. My new stance involved me crouching low with all six of my arms at the ready. "Well, I'm ready when you are." Fred stated.

I immediately dashed forward and began my assault trying to combine all that I have learned and mixed it with my extra arms. I felt as if I was trying harder than before. Fred would block my attacks but was not able to counter because he knew he would just be leaving himself open for a counter by any of my extra arms. Finally he made a mistake by being more offensive and sending a strong punch my way, but I grabbed it with one of my hands. I then followed up by sending a punch or my own which Fred blocked, but due to my adhesive abilities he could not break free from my hand. I used another hand to get a good grip on his first and held it in place, meanwhile my four arms were now able to do as they pleased. With a quick barrage I sent a fury of punches at Fred's stomach which he had no choice but to take head on. Afterwards I finished by sending a headbutt to his nose.

Fred used his leg to kick me away and I slid across our little arena as he did a few back handsprings to gain distance. "What's the matter, Fred? Getting tired already? Do you need a HAND!? I've got plenty to spare!" I taunted.

Fred was breathing heavily and watched me as if he were a wolf stocking its prey. He sniffed and rubbed his nose, cleaning off some blood that had trickled down, "Don't you think you're getting kinda cocky?" he grunted as he dashed forward, but instead of a head-on attack he moved at the last moment trying to flank. Using my fighting instincts quickly moved the arms on my left side to counter, but Fred moved again. _Oh, I get it. _I had thought, _He's trying to see what triggers my Spider Sense. Either that or he's trying to get me to lose balance. _As I focused on Fred's next attack I wasn't even paying attention to what he had in his hands.

Before I knew it, a large cloud of dirt was in my eyes, blinding my sight. "DAMMIT!" I shouted. I tried to rub the dirt out of my eyes with my top two arms and listened for his movements so that I could strike with the other four. Unfortunately, without my Spider Sense being back in full order I ended up flailing around. Then something happened. When Fred finally made his move again my body reacted like it did with pendulum axe. A blue aura surrounded my body and an ethereal blue arm came out and socked Fred in the jaw causing him to collapse to the ground.

"Holy crap, Fred! Are you okay?" I asked as I went to help him.

"I'm fine." he replied rubbing his cheek and spitting out some blood, "What about you? You feeling any good?"

"What are you talking about? I feel...F-Feel..." my body felt like jelly and before I knew it I had passed out.

I woke up some time later (must have been a few hours because it was dark out) to see Fred, Neo and Hana around me. "Hey, you woke up!" Hana laughed, "Kinda gave us a scare kid, your brain activity was showing signs similar to a coma patient."

"What happened?" I asked, my head a little groggy and my body sore.

_You took a tumble after your "semblance" got unleashed._ Neo chuckled, _You clocked that Fred guy pretty good though! He was spitting blood for like ten minutes._

I felt pressure on my leg and winced in pain. Had I not saw Fred was there I likely would have smacked him again, "What are you doing?" I seethed.

Fred stared intently at my knee like a detective stares at a clue and tried to put pieces together. "Peter," he looked up, "is your leg still hurting you?"

I cocked an eyebrow in confusion, "Yeah? I'm surprised I'm even walking."

"Hmm." Fred nodded, "Your aura, it's faint but still noticable around your knee area. I think that may be affecting your Spider Sense."

"How so?" I was instantly intrigued, the faster I get my powers back the faster I can stop being a nuisance.

"Well, and this is just a hunch, but I believe that since your Semblance runs on your aura and your aura is in a constant state of healing your leg...your Spider Sense won't work." he stated, "Because, your Semblance also runs off your Spider Sense it is reserving itself only for when your Semblance senses that your knee will suffer a great injury. This could be due to a traumatizing event."

"So...?" I wasn't sure what he was getting at.

"We are going to make you a knee brace that helps as an aura regulator." Hana chimed in, "If we can contain the aura to just the leg and relieve some of the stress, then maybe your Spider Sense will work...or you'll have better control of your Semblance. At least one or the other."

"Sounds like a win-win I suppose." I nodded, "Okay. What do I do?"

"Rest up," Fred ordered, "We start again tomorrow." he got up and began to walk out of the room.

My stomach rumbled and I groaned, "Hey, when's dinner?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" he scoffed, "You lost. No dinner." _I didn't think he was being serious._

Neo rubbed my hand and gave a sympathetic pouty face, _Sorry bud._ Neo quickly got up and began leaving the room.

"What? Where are you going? We aren't gonna chill?"

_Oh, yeah...about that._ she gave a smile, _I'm kinda hungry so I'm gonna grab some grub. Tootles!_

* * *

I remember being half awake and half asleep that night. It was maybe 11 or even midnight when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up and young Noami, Fred's daughter handed me a bowl of what looked to be stew. "Is this for me?" I whispered. She nodded.

"You need to keep your strength up, and it's bad to not eat." she tapped her fingers together and I pat her head.

"Your a real angel, Naomi. You know that?" she smiled at my compliment. "Alright, head on out of here. Don't want your father getting upset at you." with that Naomi nodded and left my room as I scarfed down the food. _Oh, there is a lord above and he/she has smiled upon me today and said 'you deserve to eat'._

* * *

I got up the next day, stretched and walked to the main gathering area for breakfast. Here all the tribe members gather to eat their meals before going off on their duties. "Woah, kid, looking kinda scruffy. Don't you think?" Uldren mentioned.

"Huh?" I looked into a mirror to see that overnight I had grown a stubble that looked as if I had been growing it for several days. "I don't understand, I've never had facial hair in my life."

"Hey, you're what? Eighteen? Puberty probably is hitting you late. Your body's changing kid. You're becoming a real man now." Uldren laughed as he ate his food.

"Um...thanks dad." I said with a sarcastic tone. I quickly finished my breakfast and looked for Neo, but she was nowhere to be seen. "I suppose she is doing her own thing." I decided as I headed towards the training ground to face off against Fred once again.

Once I arrived, Hana was quick to come up to me with the new knee brace in hand. "Okay, do you want me to explain how it works?"

"I put it on, adjust the pressure and I can move again." I replied. In hindsight I sounded like I was in a bad mood, but I couldn't tell you why I was feeling that way.

"Not quite, but you get the gist I suppose." Hana smiled. She held up the brace and began to explain. "This is more than just your typical prevention or medical brace. This brace has a special dial on the side, the outside of your knee, that allows you to adjust the pressure the brace has to keep your knee from moving in the wrong places. Not only that, but the pressure dial also works as a sort of aura modifier. Depending how much pressure you set it to is how much aura regulation it will provide. Basically, the tighter the more concentration you aura will have on your knee." she explained, "However, remember that more pressure on your knee requires less maneuverability." I nodded and Hana helped me put it on.

I then walked back into the wringer to take on Fred for what felt like the billionth time. Everyone seemed to be coming to watch our spar. And I don't mean the usual suspects like Hana, Uldren and Neo. I mean EVERYONE. Maria, Naomi, other children warriors in training and even members of the tribe who happened to be nearby just dropped what they were doing to watch us.

"Alright, kid. All or nothing. Show me what you're made of. If you win then your training is over. If you lose...Well, you probably don't want to lose." Fred reached behind his back and put on his Paralysis Pincers, "I'm not holding anything back, kid. So don't you dare think about holding back on me." it almost sounded like a threat.

"Fine. Let me show you what I'm made of." I got into a ready stance once again, but unlike the day before I had felt a sort of fire inside me light. A fire I hadn't felt in a long time.

I didn't bother waiting, today I was the first to advance. My frontal assault seemed to have thrown him off guard because I he couldn't even react. By the time Fred tried to counter I had already thrown three solid gut shots before shoving him away. Fred stared at me with a calculating gaze, no doubt he was thinking of a way to take me out. He began to dash all around the arena before flanking me and throwing a punch at my face. What was different, however, was what came after he threw his punch. Time seemed to slow and my head buzzed as I saw the blade slowly come out of Fred's gauntlets. Instinctively I shot my right hand up and repositioned Fred's strike. I then spun to my left and threw an elbow to Fred's head, which he blocked, followed by spinning along the ground and knocking Fred off his feet.

While Fred was on the ground he used his legs to lock me in place and rolled to bring me down to his level. From there we continued to fight in ground combat. Eventually Fred got me in a headlock, but that did not last very long because my extra arms proved to be useful in breaking his lock. I got up with Fred's weight still on me and flipped him over my shoulder, but he landed on his feet and was ready for action once again. Fred unleashed both the stingers and came at me with full force. I ducked and weaved, did everything I could to not get hit by them. After strenuous dodging and nearly pissing myself I was able to find an opening to make my strike.

I stuck my left arm out and palmed Fred in the chest causing him to slide across the ground, then time seemed to slow again. I don't know what it was, but it felt like there was a voice telling me what to do to 'unleash my full potential'. From that I stuck my hand out and formed my signature devil horns to shoot out webbing. As if by some miracle webbing came from my wrist, organic, not from some web shooter. It stuck to Fred's torso and I brought him back to me where I continued to bash him over and over again. Fred was finally able to kick me away and regain his composure.

"Seems I'm not being serious enough." Fred dashed forward and sent a barrage of punches, some I could block others Fred would strike hard. I wasn't sure what his plan was, but I was certain I'd win. I began throwing punches with all six of my hands but Fred stepped up his game and began moving faster and blocking my attacks. I was getting frustrated. There was no reason for me to lose this fight, I was stronger, more versatile and even had organic webbing now!

_So why..._I threw another set of punches and got slammed to the ground as a counter from Fred, "WHY CAN'T I BEAT YOU!" I shouted, my frustration reaching a boiling point.

"Peter, calm down." Fred warned, "If you lose composure now you won't ever be able to win." that's what he said, but I wasn't listening. The fire in my stomach was only increasing and burning more than before. I shot ahead for a frontal assault and Fred tried to stop me with his Paralysis Pincers. However, I swiped my left arm and his Pincers snapped off his gauntlets.

Fred and the others went quite and stared at me. I looked around in confusion and then looked at my hand. My palm had a stinger poking out of it like Kaine and blood trickled down my hand. Not just one hand, but all of my hands were like this. I couldn't take it, that fire in my stomach made me feel sick and my head was ringing. "AAAAAAAGH!" I cried out in pain. Nobody helped me, they were just standing there watching me lose my mind. _Why are they just standing there!__? _I continued to cry out in pain. I fell to my knees and saw a reflection of myself...which then turned into my face but with spider mandibles and multiple eyes.

Everything went black and I looked up, half expecting to see Madame Web. Nothing was in front of me, just multiple strands of web hanging from the walls and a long shadowy figure. **Peter Parker.** the voice called, **You have been bestowed these abilities. So tell me...what are you?****Are you Human or Spider?**

I looked at my arms and the pincers coming from my hands and the extra arms coming out of my body. "I...I don't know."

**Hmmm...** the figure rubbed it's chin, **How...disappointing.** He snapped his fingers and...nothing. I blacked out. I don't know what happened after that. When I had woken up things were...different.

I woke up in the arms of Neo who looked like she was on the verge of crying, "Neo?" I asked. She smiled and hugged me tightly. I looked over my shoulder to see a large area of destruction, "Um...what the hell happened?"

**To be continued...**

What the hell happened indeed. Find out the tale of destruction as the next chapter changes the point of view.

**A/N: Chapter finished. It's been awhile, but at least it's semi consistent? Anyways the next chapter is sure to be a bit of a surprise for everyone as a very special event happens. What will it be? Stay tuned and find out.**

**Since I've been gone, some quick reviews.**

**Dragon Ball Kakarot: It's pretty good, a little bare bones compared to Cyber Connect's other past games. But it is serviceable. Some cool things about it is that there is easter eggs that connect to other games.**

**There isn't really much else, I've been on that game lately. I'm starting to stream on Monday's and Wednesdays so hit me up on Twitch.tv/theallaroundnerd. Streams usually start around 7 pm PST and go for about two or three hours. Best way to know for sure is to follow me and (hopefully) get the notification that I'm streaming. I haven't decided on what game to do next, but there are a lot of games I need to get through. I'm thinking of either Indivisible or Code Vein. I'll decide when I get there though.**

**Okay, I'll see you guys later. Peace out.**


	10. Just Me

**Just Me**

Neo looked on at Peter with a concerned expression during his fight with Fred. _What's going on?_ Neo thought. Earlier Peter was screaming his head off in pain, but as she looked at him now he was motionless, on his knees, his head hanging down. He was completely silent, utterly motionless. Neo swallowed a lump in her throat and clutched her hands together, _Oh, Peter...please be okay._

Finally, after nearly two minutes of silence, Peter looked up. Something was different about him, more different than recent events that is. Peter's eyes were glowing red and it looked like more eyes were growing next to his normal ones similar to how his extra arms grew. "_GuuuRAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" _he screamed out, sounding almost inhuman. Fred grimaced at the site of Peter, he knew something was wrong but he didn't know how to explain it. Peter's eyes began to glow red, almost as if he were a Grimm and the only noises to come from him were just grunts and screams, sounding like a feral beast.

Before Fred could even react Peter had closed the distance between the two of them and sent a gruesome punch to his gut. Fred was stunned by the attack and didn't snap out of it in time before Peter hit him again sending him out of their little arena and into a building. Maria gasped in surprise and quickly rushed to her husband, "FRED!" she shouted out. Fred dug himself out of a pile of rubble and coughed up some blood. "Fred, sweety, are you okay?" Maria practically had tears in her eyes as Fred stood up.

"I'm fine but...that punch." Fred spit out some blood, "He was trying to kill me."

"What?" Maria questioned, but before she could understand what Fred meant he had shoved her to the side so she didn't get hit by Peter, who seemed to fly out of nowhere.

"Peter, don't do this." Fred warned as he got into a more defensive position, "I don't want to hurt you." Peter growled and flipped him off with all six hands. "Ah...You know, in retrospect, I deserved that." the two were quick to start clashing again and move all over the village.

Back at the arena the screams could be heard from all over the village. Neo gulped as she had never seen Peter like this before. It was like something had taken him over. She felt a hand pat her shoulder and looked up to see Uldren. "Don't worry," he assured her, "this is all part of the plan." Neo tilted her head in confusion. "I can explain." Uldren said with a serious face.

* * *

**Several Weeks Ago...**

Fred, Uldren, Maria and Hana were going through their normal routine, keeping each other focused and fit. Uldren and Fred were the ones still going at it the hardest, it seemed their internal rivalry sparked back up as soon as Fred was okay and back with his team. The two huffed as sweat dripped off their faces, meanwhile Hana and Maria slouched over trying to catch their breath, "How do these two have...so much energy?" Hana asked.

"Fred has that new spider DNA...Uldren...is stubborn." Maria huffed out, a light chuckle followed soon after.

Fred and Uldren were interlocked and it looked as though it was a stalemate until Fred picked Uldren and slammed him to the ground. "Ughhhh..." Uldren groaned, "Using that...newfound power is cheating." Fred smiled and helped his friend up from the ground. "Don't give me that smirk. You know that without those enhancements I would be kicking your ass."

"All's fair in love and war. Isn't that what you used to say back at Beacon?" Fred questioned.

"Yeah, to Skarsgard, when I stole Hana from him at the dance." Uldren retaliated.

"Oh yeah...because you were too scared to ask her, huh?" Fred taunted.

"Shut up! You didn't ask Maria to the dance!"

"Right, but she asked me." Fred chuckled, "I may not had completely understood emotions at the time, but even then I knew that I had it better than you."

As the two bickered about the past, and the girls laughed at their antics, the sky suddenly turned black and everything around them turned into some sort of void. "What the hell?" Uldren asked.

**Please refrain yourself**** from cursing in my domain, Mr. Doss.** The four looked up in surprise to see an older woman in a long red dress sit upon a throne that looked like it was spun from webs, **Please, relax. My name is Madame Web, and whether you like it or not our lives are now connected in some way.**

Fred grunted, "You...are looking for me. Aren't you?"

**My, my. Quite perceptive.** Madame Web hummed, **Yes, it seems that because you...we'll say "borrowed"...some of my favorite chess piece's abilities I now have a better connection to this world through you.**

"'Borrowed?' You mean Peter?"

**The very same.**

"Okay, but what does this have to do with us?" Hana asked.

**Nothing, necessarily. I just need a favor to ask of you.** The four looked at each other, unsure of what to do. It wasn't until Fred nodded his head that the others agreed. **Good. Mr. Parker is in a small village not to far from your tribe. I fear he may be in trouble.** Web paused, **Correction, he WILL be in trouble.** she then rubbed her forehead and sighed, **Also, an issue has arose and only you can help him through it.**

Fred gasped, "Peter needs my help?"

**Yes, and it is imperative that you help him, for he is going need to find who he is.** Web formed a triangle shape with her hands and tapped her fngers, **Mr. Parker is going to have to make a choice that can alter his life immensely, I cannot see his future past his decision because there are too many outcomes. You must prepare him, for he will have to fight to get the outcome he truly wants. The trials will be...tough, to say the least.**

"Trials?" Fred asked.

**The trials to discover who he is.** Web smiled, **Then his training will be complete.**

* * *

"And that's the gist of what happened." Uldren said as the two of them watched Fred and Peter go back and forth with clashes that seemed to make a shockwave with each punch. Neo bit her lower lip, _What is that old hag planning? _she thought, _She just told me that me helping him would help me in the long run, but what is all of this? Trials? Training? It's all so...frustrating!_ Neo gripped her parasol and caused her knuckles to turn white.

* * *

"AAAGH!" Fred yelled out as he was thrown through another building, destroying several cabinets and a sink causing water to come spouting out from the pipes. "Great, now I'm in pain AND wet." _I have to figure out a way to make him calm down. Otherwise he may actually end up killing me. _Fred pulled himself out of the rubble, but his freedom didn't last long as he was captured by webbing. "Damn--IIIIT!!" he struggled to break out of the webbing as Peter approached. Fred nearly threw up in his mouth as he saw the grotesque form Peter was turning into. His head was almost spider-like and his arms looked hairy like a spiders.

"_GUUUURAAAARH!_" Peter yelled out as he jumped towards Fred. He landed on Fred's shoulders and knocked him down and opened up his mouth to reveal fang-like teeth. _Is...Is he going to try and drink me?_ Fred thought.

"GET OFF!" Fred was able to kick Peter off him before breaking free of the webbing. Fred huffed, he thought that Peter was strong the first time they fought...but now? _Why does it feel like he's twice as strong?_ Fred pressed a button on his wrist and spoke into it, "This is Fred, repeat, this is Fred. We have a situation."

* * *

Uldren, Maria and Hana all clutched their ears to hear what Fred had to say, _"Things are escalating quickly. I don't know how far this transformation he's going through will last. But you three need to be ready to help defend the village."_ there was a crashing sound that could be heard both through the comms and off in the distance, _"Hey, piss off! I'm trying to relay orders here!" _Fred groaned, _"Uldren, if worse comes to worse we may have to use...THAT."_

Uldren gulped, knowing full well that if they use _that_ then it means they'll end up killing the kid. But...the tribe comes before the kid. If he can't do his trials the way Web said he should then there is no choice but to think of the village first. Hana looked at Uldren with a worried expression, "Uldren...we can't."

Uldren swallowed a lump in his throat before shaking his head, "We'll have to. Family comes before the kid. Even if he did help us before, we can't let our tribe be destroyed."

_What?_ Neo thought, _Are they planning on killing him!? What the fuck!?!_ Neo's face contorted into an expression of anger, she felt as if her whole body was going to flare up. _If they think I'll let them...If they think I'll let them hurt Peter, I'll break them!_ Neo quickly began to move to the scene of the battle, narrowly avoiding being hit by debris that was being thrown around by both Peter and Fred.

"Don't be an asshat, Peter! Use your fists like a man!" Peter shot his webbing at Fred and pulled him in before lifting him from his wrists with two hands and continuously punching him over and over again with his other four arms. Fred spit blood in Peter's face, "That the best you got, kid?"

"_RUUUAAAAAGH!!_" Peter screamed in Fred's face sending some spittle on him. He then used two of his arms to grab Fred's arms, two others to grab Fred's legs and the final to the grip over Fred's throat. Peter then began to pull as if he was tring to draw and quarter Fred using only his hands.

"AAAAAAAGUUUUYYKKKK!" Fred wanted to yell out in pain, but was being stopped as Peter's palms were crushing his esophagus.

Uldren looked off in the distance to see Fred getting crushed and decided to take matters into his own hands, "Yeah, no." Uldren pulled out his sniper rifle and had it aimed for Peter's shoulder. He fired his first shot as a warning and got Peter looking his way. Peter screeched in anger before Uldren fired again. This time Peter dodged the shot and fired out a web bullet from his wrist, gunking up Uldren's barrel. "Oh, what the hell?" he complained, _Well...nice shot. _he groaned. Uldren placed his hand to his ear trying to coordinate the next attack, "Maria, plan Charlie."

"I've got it!" Maria leapt from whatever rubble she was using for cover with her assault rifle trained on Peter. She fired, but deliberately was firing around Peter or at least in areas she knew he wouldn't get hurt. While she distracted him with her bullet storm, Hana moved in to make her move.

The plan didn't work the way they had hoped as Peter used one of his hands to intercept Hana's attack and throw her at Maria. "_RUUUUUAAAAGH!_" Peter yelled out. Before he knew it he was punched in the face by Fred he sent him sliding across the ground. Peter got up as blood poured out of his mouth and Fred stood where he was before with a smirk across his face.

"Not so tough...when we have to fight on equal ground, huh?" Fred breathed out. To Fred's surprise Peter didn't retaliate. Instead Peter stayed on the ground and screamed as if he was in pain. "What the hell is happening now?"

* * *

**Peter's Head...**

Peter had blacked out in the middle of his fight with Fred. He opened his eyes and saw nothing but blackness. He was just...floating. _What is this? _he thought. He covered his mouth in shock, _Why can't I talk? And why are my thoughts so...loud?_ His final word echoed throughout the void and with each echo his head beat more. _Damn..._ Peter blinked and saw something out of the corner of his eye, _What is that? Who's there?_ No response was heard, _Hello...someone._ He looked around again and still nothing. _Please..._

Suddenly Peter's entire body dropped and landed against a solid surface. He groaned in pain and slowly had to stand up. As he got up he felt the ground was a form of rock, _Where am I? A temple? _Lights, torches rather, began to light up to reveal a long corridor that led through a large door. _Follow the light, I suppose._

Peter walked down the corridor and looked at the pillars as he did so, each pillar had a strange singular hieroglyph-like etching on each. _What is this? _he wondered. Peter touched the etchings and felt chills go down his spine. _It looks like spider's webbing._ He continued to follow the corridor until he entered the next room with a large spider's web cover nearly the whole room. _What..is this that 'Web of Life and Destiny' Madame Web talked about?_

**Hello, Mr. Parker.** Peter turned around and saw nothing, but the door he entered before was now gone and was only a wall. He turned around again and saw a shadowy figure stand before the web, **We have much to discuss.**

_Discuss? About what?_ Peter asked. _Who are you? Where am I?_

**That is not important, what is important is if you will finish your trials.**

_Trials?_

**You have already taken the first step, when your body grew the extra appendages. **Peter thought for a moment and nodded when he remembered his extra arms. **Your body and mind will be tested. Your body has started the transformation, so now I must ask you the questions.** Peter nodded.

* * *

Neo quickly arrived to the battle zone. She had actually arrived faster than Uldren and the others. She even wanted to jump in and stop Uldren when he started shooting at Peter, but decided against it when she saw that he and the others weren't actually trying to shoot the kid. Now she just looked in horror as Peter let out a blood curdling scream as if he was being burned. _Peter..._ Neo gulped and gripped her hat. Her eyes then began to widen, if she wasn't scared of Peter earlier she was now. Peter continued to scream in pain as his body changed again. His hair grew out more and his body got so big that it began to break through his clothes. Hell, his body was beginning to expand and grow. Soon he was no longer the young human adult he once was, now he was some sort of...well, spider. Neo looked on in horror at the monster he turned into, _Peter, what the hell happened to you?_

Fred looked on and even lost composure of his normal self, "What the fuck is this?" he looked at Hana and Maria who just stared awestruck at the creature. "No reason for us to stare like a deer in headlights, Team: Formation Delta!" the rest of Fred's team was quick to move out and attack the creature from two sides. Hana handed Fred his rifle and the two of them took one side while Maria and Uldren took the other. The goal was to weaken the creature so that Fred or someone could land a massive melee attack but the creature's body...it was as if it was bullet proof!

"Dammit!" Uldren shouted, "We aren't making any damn progress!"

Maria tried using her semblance to slow down the monster, but she only seemed to make it angry. The monster's abdomen pointed towards her and fired it's webbing and covered her body. "Oh crap!" Maria struggled but couldn't break free, the web strands were as thick as a softball bat! The monster pulled Maria closer and closer as if she was a fly caught in it's web. Maria's eyes widened as she got closer to the monster, "FREDERICK!"

Fred dashed forward and tried to cut Maria out of the webbing, but it was so thick whatever he used, pincers, his knife, even a combat sword. "Dammit!" Fred looked up and was smacked by one of the monster's legs, sending him into a post.

The monster pulled Maria closer and opened it's mouth as it prepared to take in its meal. Maria was about to cry out, but was shocked when Neo came to her rescue, her blade caught in the monster's mouth.

_Peter, listen to me!_ Neo tried to get through to him, _This isn't you! you have to fight this! I don't know what this is, but I know you can beat it!_ Peter didn't respond, only a scream from the monster. Neo broke away from the monster and, with Uldren and Hana's help, Maria was able to escape. Neo knew she wasn't going to get through to Peter easily, so that left her to hit him hard enough so he'll listen. She adjusted her cap and gave a slight pout expression, _Fine...but consider this our rematch._

* * *

_AGH! _

Peter cried out in pain.

**Hmm, it seems your physical form is progressing. **The shadowy figure nodded, **Now, answer me. What is your quest?**

_And I told you, I'm not referencing Monty Python!_ Peter held his head in pain, _Oh God, I feel like my head is going to explode!_

**ANSWER, BOY!**

_A-ALRIGHT! Fine. _Peter took a deep breath, _My quest is...My quest is to travel to Menagerie and find my friend, Deadpool._ The figure seemed to hum in dissapointment. _What? What do you want from me? That's the truth!_

**Next. What is your purpose?**

_My purpose?_ Peter asked, _My purpose is to get out of here, with Deadpool and go home. I'm no use to anyone now._

**No use you say?** the figure asked, **What if I told you your life could have purpose again.** Peter looked up, **Yes, I see it. The life you truly want. I can give it to you and more!** Peter looked up to the shadowy figure with a curious expression, **The power you once possessed can be returned to you. All you have to do is give in to the other and let the creature you are truly manifest.** **So what are you boy? A man, or a spider?**

Peter looked down and bit his lip, he was in deep contemplation about what he should do.

* * *

Neo clashed with the monster's maws once again. _Damn, this isn't getting me anywhere!_ Neo pulled her blade away and began to slice at the creature's head. When the monster prepared to attack Neo she used her technique for quick evasion to high tail it away from the attack zone. The creature slammed it's leg on the ground where Neo once was and caused a small crater. Meanwhile, Neo popped herself over by Fred and helped him out of the rubble.

"Thanks...um...Neeeeo?" Fred asked realizing this was the first time he's had to actually acknowledge the small woman's existence. Neo frowned at his question and placed her left hand over her right bicep and lifted her right hand up to flip him off as a response. "Look, I never really got your name and you don't talk so don't get pissy at me for being unsure of what your name is." Fred wiped whatever debris was still on him and lifted up his rifle. "Look, if I'm being honest here, our mission is a failure." Neo looked at Fred with concerned eyes and even he knew what she was asking, "It means that what we were supposed to do, help Peter find who he is, has gone under. All we can do now is protect the village. That is our priority." Neo's facial expression changed from concern to one of shock. Fred held his hand to his ear, "Listen, we've done what we can, but we have no other choice..."

Maria and Hana gulped as they predicted what Fred was going to tell them "_It's hard I know, but we have to think of the village first__._" Even Uldren had to swallow a lump in his throat, _All the kid has done for us, the bravery he's shown and this is how it ends? Damn! It doesn't get easier._

Neo was trying her best to hold back everything but no matter what she did she still felt tears streaming down her face. "Last plan," Fred stated, "complete annihilation." Something snapped inside Neo and she dashed to face the monster herself. "What the hell is she doing!?" Fred asked.

"_Leave her be, she'll make for the distraction._" Uldren called our. "_I'll get the BFG ready._"

"Alright, go ahead and--Wait, what?" Fred asked. "BFG? I thought we agreed the weapon would be called 'The Devastator'."

"_I thought it was 'The Annihilator'_." Hana chimed in.

"Whatever! Big Gun that makes things Explode!" Only his team could make Fred feel like they were back in the early years of Beacon.

Back to Neo, she was trying her best to bring the monster down so that Peter wouldn't be killed by Fred and his team. She knew he was in there somewhere. The creature tried to bite Neo, but again, she blocked it with her blade. _Peter, listen to me._ she tried pushing back but the monster did not lose ground, _I know you! You aren't like this. You're a kind, sweet young man who, despite our differences, was willing to forgive me! You became more than a friend to me you're like...you're like a little brother to me and I could not be happier. Now please, look into yourself and realize who you are!_

"_RUUUAAAAAGH!!!_" the monster growled back.

Uldren and Fred stood atop a building and both had to carry the Big Gun the makes things Explode. "Readying up." Uldren stated as he began to push buttons on the gun.

"Steadying." Fred stated as he began to aim the weapon at the creature.

Neo glanced over at the two of them readying the weapon and gritted her teeth. _Nothing I say is getting through to you, is it?_ Neo bit her lip, she had one last resort but...should she? _I promised I wouldn't do it anymore but..._ she looked at the face of what was Peter Parker and knew what she had to do. She owed him that much. Swallowing a lump in her throat, Neo took a deep breath...

And spoke: "You goddamn idiot! What the hell do you think you are doing! I know you better than this, just fucking REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE!!"

"FIRE!" Fred shouted and Uldren pulled the trigger. The blast was massive and moved at lightning speeds towards the monster. Almost without warning the blast impacted the creature causing a massive explosion. Though the monster didn't look to have taken any damage it still cried out in pain, followed by rolling it's legs in like a dead spider. The creature had been slain.

_No..._Neo thought. She fell to her knees and let loose all the emotions she had been holding in. Tears streamed down her face like a waterfall. She couldn't stop it now. _First my crew, then Roman, Wade's missing and now...Kid._ she sniffled, _I never wanted something like this to happen. God, I'm so sorry. This is my fault!_

* * *

**Your decision boy. Do you want ultimate power? Then answer correctly!**

Peter gulped, _I'm...I'm..._

"_REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE!_" a voice echoed through the void.

_Neo?_ He asked. Peter looked at the shadowy figure extending his hand out. His sense began to come back to him and he told the man how he felt. _No..._

**What?**

_No! _Peter said, more angry than before. _This isn't right, this isn't who I am!_ _My quest is to get Deadpool and find my friends! My purpose is and has always been to help who ever I can because it is the right thing to do! And finally, I don't want your bogus deal! __So you can get your hand out of my face! _Peter slapped the man's hand away from him, _And one more thing: That thing out there is NOT who I am! I am not some monster! I'm not a spider and I'm not human. My name is Peter Benjamin Parker! AND I'M ME! _

**I see...** the figure moved his hand away, **So be it. **

There was a massive rumbling in the void and Peter screamed out in pain, _What is this! _

**Your physical form is giving out. And your trials have been completed. The rest of the journey is yours.**

_AAAAAAAGH!!!_ A bright light flashed and the shadowy figure disappeared as well as all the pillars and the webs. Again it was a black void. Then, another light began to blind Peter's eyes.

* * *

Neo continued to cry over the carcass of what was once Peter's body. Fred swallowed a lump in his throat and patted her on the shoulder, "T-There, there. We all lose someone. Um...I think he was religious, so he probably is in a better place now." Neo stared at Fred with a furious expression, "Uh, right. I'll leave you to grieve."

Neo turned back to the carcass when she heard a thump. She looked up to the abdomen region and watched as a crack formed along the length of the body. The crack began to split more and more until a hand popped out from the abdomen, then another and finally the body of Peter popped out. His whole body was covered in a goopy mess. He had his regular limbs again and looked as he did before the extra arms grew, but what was different is that he looked bigger, as in, he looked buffer. He looked up and breathed heavily and just stared at Neo, "Neo..." he called out as he tried reaching for her, then he passed out.

Neo's eyes widened and she rushed to Peter and held him in her arms. Fred and the others just stared in astonishment, "Do you see that?" Uldren asked.

"Of course we do," Hana replied, "But...how?"

Fred simply smiled.

* * *

After being unconscious for nearly a day, Peter finally woke up to Neo grasping his arm and resting her head on his chest, "Neo?" Peter asked and she immediately shot her head up.

_Oh, Peter!_ she exclaimed and repeatedly kissed Peter's forehead and hugged him tighter and tighter, _I'm so glad you're back!_

"Hey, kid." Fred said as he and his team entered the room, "Good to see you're awake. How do you feel?"

"I feel..." Peter sat upright and felt everything on him, "Actually I feel fine. Like a new man." he then got out of his bed and stood up on his own. No pain anywhere, even his leg felt mostly better. He then heard Neo give an impressed whistle. Peter looked down and realized he was naked. Instinctively he covered up his lower half, his face turning so red he looked as though he'd have a heat stroke. "Where the hell are my clothes!"

"Destroyed." Uldren replied bluntly.

"Why?"

The group all stared at each other and decided not to answer, "No reason. You just blacked out during our fight." Fred replied, "Afterwards you returned to normal."

"Oh...Okay?"

Not long after waking up, Peter was released and given a fresh pair of clothing courtesy of the Tribe of Bray. Combat efficient pants, tight but stretchy shirt. It was very appealing to him, even though he looked like he was trying to steal Fred's style. The group stood at the front gates waiting to see Peter and Neo continue their journey. "Are you sure this is okay? I feel kinda responsible for what happened to the village." Peter said while rubbing the back of his head.

"What? No!" Maria said with a nervous smile, "Just a little collateral damage, it's totally normal!" Fred pinched his wife's hip to get her to tone it down.

"Well, if you say so." Peter and Neo were about to leave when he stopped the small ice cream girl. "Hey, Fred," Fred looked at Peter with a cocked eyebrow, "How about, before I leave, we have a quick one-on-one? You know, since I blacked out last time." Fred's confusion turned into a smile.

"Absolutely."

Back at the arena, where their issues first began, Peter and Fred faced each other once more. The two didn't say anything, in fact they were dead silent until the match began. Then, when given the go-ahead, the two clashed right away.

"Be careful, kid." Fred warned as he blocked a punch from Peter, "You don't have six arms anymore, so don't get cocky thinking you'll land a hit on me!"

Peter smirked, "Maybe so," he said as he blocked one of Fred's attacks. He followed up by placing his middle and index fingers of his left hand on Fred's forehead, "But I'm stronger this time." Fred's face looked confused but he seemed to understand as Peter simply flicked his wrist and sent Fred flying across the arena.

Fred slid to a halt as he caught himself. He didn't understand what Peter meant, _'Stronger this time' what does that mean? You were stronger than me before._ He looked at Peter who looked more confident then he had ever looked before. _Wait, _Fred's eyes widened, _What if he didn't mean literally. What if he meant metaphorically? Yeah! What if he means he is stronger now because of the extensive training he's had he has become a more well rounded fighter!_ Peter smirked and slammed his foot in the ground, the ground tremored and a a piece of the ground lifted Fred up and sent him flying, _No wait...he meant he was literally stronger. _

Peter took his chance and jumped up after Fred, he then (off a whim) reached his hand out and fired a Web Line and pulled Fred in. As soon as Fred was in range, Peter cocked back and sent a devastating punch to his jaw. The battle ended soon after.

* * *

Fred and his team waved Peter and Neo goodbye as the two of them finally continued their journey to Menagerie. "That kid, he's something else." Uldren mentioned. Fred replied by spitting out some blood, "He really showed you who's boss didn't he?" Fred frowned at the comment.

"Oh, is someone pouting?" Hana teased, "Come on Fred, kid's strong."

"That's not why I'm upset." Fred said as he spit out more blood, "I'm pissed because...he was still holding back."

"MR. ULDREN!" a young man, no more than fourteen, came shouting for Uldren at the top of his lungs, "Mr. Uldren, it's important!"

"What is it, boy?"

"The carcass of the monster, it's gone!" The group could only look at each other in utter confusion. The same question fell on all their minds, how the hell did something that big just up and disappear?

Unbeknownst to the Tribe of Bray, the giant spider creature and disintegrated the night of the battle, but not into ash or dust. No, the creature disintegrated into thousands of tiny spiders that had one mission: find the master. Luckily for them, Neo has shorter legs, meaning Peter hadn't gotten too far away. Little by little the spiders followed before disappearing into Peter's shadow and becoming one with his aura.

* * *

Madame Web looked on in her crystal ball and smirked, **So the Other respects you, hm? Very interesting. These are events I never would have saw coming.**

* * *

**Present Day...**

Neo walked up to Peter while he wrote in his journal and snagged it from his hands, _What's this?_ she fake gasped, _Peter Parker, you could have quite the career writing smut._ Peter cocked an eyebrow, _Because your life always seems to involve you getting fucked over._ Peter smiled stole his journal back and tapped Neo in her head.

"Man, four and a half months? This is one hell of a journey I never expected." Peter and Neo stepped outside their cabin on the ferry and got some fresh air, "Smell that? Smells like...fish."

_Or your mom._ Peter snickered at the joke, sure it was eighth grade humor, but sometimes less is more.

Suddenly, the sound of the intercom started up, "_Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. In about four and a half minutes we shall be coming up on our destination: Menagerie. So start getting your things ready and put on your sunblock, because it's hot._"

Peter took a deep breath and smirked, "Finally."

**To be continued...**

**A/N: Oh, I did a thing. I did a thing that may be controversial. Oh well, I'm not about to lose sleep on it. I made my decision to have Neo speak and that's how things are. Besides, it's not like I'm keeping it forever. It was just important to the story.**

**Are you guys excited? I'm excited! From here on out, no more first person. It's no longer in the past everything will be happening in the now! Revolutionary I know! So prepare next time as we start off with Menagerie and the beginning of the reunions.**

**That's my time folks, I'll see you next time!**


	11. Glass Menagerie

**Glass Menagerie**

Peter and Neo stepped off the ferry and entered the wild land of Menagerie. A small island south of Anima that is the offical land of the faunus. It was rewarded to them at the end of the Human-Faunus Civil War...it is also seventy percent uninhabitable. So the areas that can be inhabited are tightly packed in, just getting off the ferry there were dozens of different stalls that people could buy from. The stalls ranged from harvest foods to meats and even a couple clothing shops. All looked homemade so the quality was inconsistent but it looked comfortable at least.

"Ugh!" Peter complained as he held his stomach, a loud rumble sounding out. "One thing I haven't missed is my massive appetite. Now I have to eat maybe three times as much food then when I didn't have my powers." Neo held her hand to her face and snickered.

_Sounds like a YOU problem!_ she laughed before a loud rumble came from her stomach as well. She looked at Peter who gave her a cocky smirk in return, _Yeah, yeah, we'll grab something to eat._ The two walked down the row of stalls, gaining looks from everyone they passed. _It looks like there's...a ramen shop._

"Yeah." Peter nodded, "Honestly I could eat anything right now."

_Calm down buddy, I know you miss your girlfriend, but that's no reason to let your lust out on me._ Neo responded with a smirk.

Neo and Peter took a seat at the small stall where which the woman running it stopped and stared. She was a larger tan woman, a cow faunus with huge...milkers. Her animal trait was the cow ears, not the chest. "H-H-How may I...um...serve you today?" she asked.

"We're human, not monsters." Peter said with a frown, "Me and my associate here have been on a long journey. We have walked, for four and a half months, from Beacon academy in Vale." Peter rubbed his forehead, "We have been dealing with crummy bar food and cheap alcohol the whole time...and whatever the ferry gave us. We want two large..." Peter looked at Neo who gave a pouty face, "Two EXTRA large bowls of ramen, with the works." The woman nodded her head and began working on the food.

_We're associates now?_ Neo asked while wiggling her eyebrows, _When did I say we were equals?_

"You didn't, but I can kick your ass now, so I think we're even." Peter laughed. Shortly after the two going back and forth and making faces at each other, the stall owner handed them their food. "Ah, finally! Thank you." Neo and Peter tapped their chopsticks together and began to dig in.

In the distance a group of young ruffian type faunus looked at Peter and Neo in disgust. "Damn humans!" the skinny one, clearly the leader, complained. He wore a leather jacket and had fox ears. He had some facial hair, but they looked like whiskers. "They think their kind can treat us like crap and then come to our land to walk all over it as if they were tourists!"

"Technically they are tourists Red." the girl, another fox faunus her appendage being a tail, pointed out. "They showed up and started sight seeing, sounds like a tourist to me."

"SHUT UP YELLOW!" the leader, Red, commanded. He played around with a lollipop that was in his hand before putting it in his mouth and crushing it with one bite, "We'll show these pukes not to come to our home and mess it up." he removed his jacket to show a red suit with a Fox head in the middle, "Fox Force Five, make yourselves known!"

"Oh, come on..." the girl, Yellow, hung her head in shame, "I hate that name...and the stupid poses."

Peter and Neo were roughly half way through their meal when they both were suddenly pulled outside by their collars, "Ow, what the hell?" Peter asked as he stood up and wiped the dust off his shirt and pants. Neo did the same, but used her hat to wipe the dust. Peter looked up at five brightly colored individuals and both he and Neo had the same thought, "What the hell?"

Red stood front and center of his other four colored compatriots, "Evil human! Have you no shame in whose land you defile?" during his speech he began doing different poses causing Neo's expression to become more and more confused. "You dare take away our lands just to give us some crummy land? Now you want that too?!? Well, we won't let you! In the name of Faunus truth and justice, we are the heroes of this land. SOUND OFF!"

"Gray!"

"Green!"

"Pink!"

"Blue!"

"...Yellow..."

"And Red!" Red announced with his team as each performed a pose and lined up accordingly, "And together we are: THE FOX FORCE FIVE!" Peter and Neo looked dumbfounded at the group of faunus...what they assumed were teens. A long awkward silence followed before a small fire cracker went off behind the group blasting out streamers and confetti.

_What the fu--_

"Oh cool, Super Sentai rip-offs." Peter nodded, "Look kid, I'm not here to 'take away your crummy land' I--"

"Who says it's crummy?" Red shouted out as he ran up to Peter to punch him, "Take this you bastard!" the punch connected but not without snapping his wrist, "AGH!!" Red fell to the ground and held his hand in pain while Peter stood above him unamused.

"A) **You** said it was crummy. B) Why did you punch me? I haven't even done anything. And, 3) I am really not in the mood so you're lucky I'm letting you off easy." Peter looked up with an angry expression and stared at the other four, "If I were you, I'd leave." the others began to nervously step away, except for Yellow he stepped forward and handed Peter some money.

"Umm...I'm real sorry for my older brother's antics. We really didn't mean any harm. Please, accept this to pay for your meal." the young girl gulped as she handed Peter the money.

"Thanks!" Peter smiled, "Anyone can buy me lunch. Give your brother a message for me," she nodded, "Play stupid games, win stupid prizes. Tell him to think before he acts next time." The girl nodded and took her brother with her and the rest of the team.

_I'm glad she gave you some cash because we had no way of paying for lunch._ Neo mentioned.

Peter chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah...that's why I accepted it. I wouldn't do that otherwise."

* * *

Peter and Neo sat at the stall rubbing their now full stomachs with smiles on their faces. "That was really good ma'am, thank you." Neo elbowed Peter in his shoulder and he got to asking for information, "Um, if we may trouble you for a minute, do you happen to know the leader?"

"Leader?" The stall owner asked, "Sure, go all the way down the path. You literally can't miss it." Peter and Neo both leaned back in their stools to look down the path. Neo was too short and her head didn't go past the doorway, but Peter was able to see by sticking his feet to the underside of the counter allowing him to lean back all the way and see a large mansion-like building deep withing the island.

Both Peter and Neo looked at each other and nodded, "Thanks for the food." Peter paid with the money he was given from that girl earlier and the two were on their way.

_You know, I thought you were gonna break that kid's spine or something._ Neo commented, _I mean, it would have looked a lot cooler._

"Oh please, I'm pissed, not a sociopath." Peter chuckled, "I know exactly how much pressure I should put in all of my attacks. It just so happens that...the kid broke himself for me." As the two continued walking along they noticed a heap of commotion just up the road, over by a market place of sorts for the locals. It even sounded like there was a gun shot, "What the hell was that!?"

_Not our issue._ Neo assured, _Remember, we are here for a reason. Best case scenario that was maybe Deadpool. Worst case scenario it was maybe somebody is getting robbed. Point is, not our problem right now._

Peter held his head in pain then stopped as the buzzing in his skull stopped. "I think...somebody's got it covered." Peter nodded, "Let's continue forward." he mentally had to stop himself from going to check on the commotion, but Neo was right, they have a job to do first and he didn't want to accidentally make things worse than they already were for the two of then.

Peter didn't really notice before, but he had to appreciate the architecture of the building in front of them. It was large enough that it was easily the size of four of the regular homes the two of them noticed. The land itself was huge! It started just past a clearing of trees and seemed to reach all the way until just before the desert began. "You know, I just realized that this place is essentially holed up in an oasis."

_Yeah, that's why it's a crowded shithole._ Neo commented, _Nowhere to go. You could easily see all the island has to offer within a day if you wanted._ she smirked as she looked at Peter, _Though, it may take you longer since there is a severe lack of tall buildings for you to use._

"No worries, I'm pretty fast you know!"

_Yeah, don't tell that to your girlfriend._ Neo chuckled.

Ignoring her last comment, Peter continued to admire the building. When they got closer he noticed that it was elevated and you had to walk up a solid set of stairs. At least thirty or fourty steps. But, another issue would be presented to the two as they approached: guards. _Damn. _Peter thought. They reached the steps and two guards in black and white garb with metallic plates on their hips and shoulders, while a yellow sash is tied around their waist. They both held a spear looking weapon, "HALT!" one of the guards shouted, a man.

Neo started to rub her pinky in and out of her ear because the guard shouted right in front of her face, "Sir, we are two feet away from you. You could have whispered and we would have heard you." Peter replied.

The other guard, a woman, stuck her spear out and poked Peter in his hip, "State your business, _human_!" she said the last part with a tinge of venom in her voice.

Peter moved her spear away from his body, but she quickly moved it back so it was in his face, "My name is Peter Parker, this halfling here is my affiliate, Neopolitan. We have no quarrel with you or the people of Menagerie. We are only here for business."

"What sort of business?" the man asked.

Peter groaned and turned his attention to the other guard, "The sort of business that is TOP secret and we can only discuss it with your leader. That kind of business." the woman opened her mouth but Peter placed a finger to her lips, "And before you ask, no. We are not from any government. Actually, the both of us aren't exactly to thrilled with them right now. We are just some independent contractors who think business can be done with your leader. Okay?"

The two guards looked at each other and nodded, "Okay," the man said, "But we shall accompany you to the door." Peter sighed and waved his hands having the guards lead away.

_Independent contractors. Wow, way to make us sound like mercenaries._ Neo sassed.

"Oh, shaddap, it worked didn't it?"

* * *

Upon reaching the door Peter took note of the many bird cages that lined the outside of the building. "Curious." he said softly. On each of the doors was a large door knocker with a beast's head. Peter noticed it was the same sort of beast head seen on the White Fang logo. Peter gulped, _Well...here goes nothing. _he lifted his hand up slowly and went to grab the knocker.

_Oh for the love of--_ Neo grabbed the other knocker and knocked hard against the door, sending the sound all around the house. She huffed and stared at Peter, followed by tapping the top of her wrist repeatedly, _Come on! We have things to do!_ There was some taps heard on the other side, like shoes clicking against a hard wood floor. Finally, the locks on the door clicked and it opened slightly showing a middle aged cat faunus with short hair, earrings and some bags under her eyes. She had bright amber colored eyes and wore a mostly black dress with white, she actually reminded Peter of Blake.

"Hello?" the woman said, looking rather confused. She glanced at the two guards with a questioning look, "Who might you be?"

Peter bowed, thinking she was the leader, "Oh great leader of Menagerie, my colleague and I have traveled a great distance in order to...gain an audience with you. For...business reasons!" the woman's confused face only increased, "Um...we were told to come here for the issues we are having and--"

"No, no, I quite understood what you meant." she replied, "But you'll want to seek audience with my husband. He's the chieftain. OH, and it's Kuo Kuana, Menagerie is the continent." she laughed, Neo snickered too at Peter's expense, "My husband isn't in right now, but he should be back soon. Would you like some tea while you wait?" Peter deciding that waiting was better than being sent away gratefully agreed. "My name is Kali, by the way, so no 'Mrs. Chieftain' or 'Great Chieftess' business. I hate those types of formalities." Kali led Peter and Neo through the door, the guards tried to follow, but she stopped them, "I'll be fine. If the worst happens, my daughter will be here before my husband...and I think the boy would rather want to deal with my daughter." She laughed and winked at the guards before walking inside.

While inside, Peter and Neo could only look in awe at the beauty of the manor. _This place is gigantic! I feel like an ant._ Neo whistled with an impressed look on her face, _You think there are rooms in this place SPECIFICALLY for getting down and dirty?_ she asked with a bemused smile, clasping her thumb between her index and middle fingers.

"I can't imagine living in a place this big." Peter said with a monotone voice, "Like, it's cool the first time you see a place like this, but after that it feels so...well, empty."

"I assure you, it is much more than empty." Kali said as she walked into the room with a tea tray. Peter's face turned red because he realized the wife of the chieftain just heard him criticize their home. "But, I do get where you are coming from." she smiled as she poured out the tea for her guests, "Sugar?" both Neo and Peter took some cubes, then a little more, and a little more until both had at least six cubes of sugar each. Kali chuckled. "You know, I didn't used to live like this...before it was small villages that were faunus encampments all over the map of Remnant. Usually away from humans which led to some...confrontations," she gulped, "but things seemed to work out in the end. It isn't perfect but we've made quite a bit of progress. Faunus are starting to become more accepted in larger cities, they aren't confined to just manual labor under slave like conditions, and we even have our own place to call home."

_She knows they got the shit end of the deal right?_ Neo stated, and Peter was glad that he was the only one who could hear her.

"With all due respect ma'am--"

"Please, Kali is fine. I told you that."

Peter nodded, "--Kali, don't you think that maybe...this island is too small?" Peter winced as he asked, "I mean, two thirds is uninhabitable and the people are all bunched up like animals in a cage." Kali stopped drink her tea and calmly put it back on the tray.

_PETER!_ Neo shouted, _Animals? Really?_

"Uh...wait, no I um...didn't mean to--"

Kali took a deep breath and spoke, "Progress is often slow Mr..?"

"Um...Parker, Peter Parker."

"Mr. Parker." she smiled, "But whether it be an inch or a mile the point is we have moved forward. Is it as fast as I would like? Of course not, but I am proud in the work me and my husband put in when we led the White Fang, protesting in the street! Fighting for the chances of young faunus to go to public school with humans, to he able to buy and own our own land in cities or towns run by the humans! To fight for a wage that actually supports our family, oh it was wonderous!" Kali seemed to be into it now as she was standing triumphantly with a foot on the table and her hand clenched into a fist risen in the air. She caught herself and blushed in embarrassment, "I'm sorry you had to see that. Reliving the glory days of yesteryear really got to me for a second." she smiled and circled the rim of her teacup with her index finger, "But you know..." her smile faded into almost a frown, "that is no environment to raise a child. The things we told her, the things that were told to her afterwards...it breaks families apart. That's why my husband and I stepped down so our daughter wouldn't have to live the life we did...unfortunately I'm afraid that only made things worse." Finally it clicked in both Peter and Neo's heads.

"Um...Kali...did you say you left the White Fang?" Peter asked.

"Hm? Yes, quite some time ago my husband and I stepped down. Now we're 'Leaders of the Faunus'." she smiled as she sipped her tea.

Peter and Neo looked at each other with wide eyes, "Um, one moment please."

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAGHH!!!" Peter shouted outside the manor as both he and Neo kicked dirt or banged their heads against trees, "FORMER? THEY'RE THE FORMER LEADERS!?!" he pulled at his hair in frustration, "That White Fang punk! She lied to us!"

_GUUAGH! SHE PLAYED US LIKE A GOD DAMMNED FIDDLE!_ Neo complained as she motioned playing a fiddle with her arms, _Now we're nowhere closer to finding Wade than we were two months ago!_

* * *

The two reentered the home and sat back down at the tea table with smiles on their faces, slightly calmer than before. "Something the matter?" Kali asked.

"Oh no!" Peter insisted, "My colleague and I just had to discuss some crucial plans for our business. Very top secret you see. Super hush-hush." Neo emphasized Peter's point by holding her finger up to her lips. "On an unrelated topic, can you tell me where a bathroom is?"

"Of course, just down the hall and off to the left." Kali smiled.

Peter gave the 'Okay' gesture and got up. Before he left he pointed at Neo, "Best behavior." he whispered. Neo responded by giving a mock salute.

Peter left and Kali poured more tea for her and Neo. The silence was pretty dreadful, even for Neo's standards. "So," Kali said after taking a long sip of her tea, "how long have you and your boyfriend been con-artists?" Neo nearly spit out her drink.

Neo began frantically shaking her head back and forth trying to signal that the two of them weren't together...she'd rather be known as a con-artist apparently. Kali cocked an eyebrow not getting the gist of what Neo was trying to say. Neo opened her mouth to say something but was cut off when somebody else entered the home.

"Mom!" a female voice called out, "Mom, are you in here?"

"We heard from some guards that a human is here to visit, is that true?" a young male voice called out.

Kali smiled, "Just in here sweety!" when she said that a young teenage woman and teenage man came walking around the corner. The girl had long raven black hair and cat ears as well as amber eyes like Kali's. She wore a slitted black tank top crop top and a white coat over it, as well as black pants and boots. The boy had rough blond hair and an open white coat revealing his six pack. He also wore rolled up denim jeans and sneakers. His most defining feature, however, was the monkey tail attached to him.

Neo squinted, _I swear I've seen that girl before._

The girl looked over to Neo and her expression turned to anger, "YOU!" she shouted, "I remember you! You worked for Roman!"

Neo's eyes widened, _Oh shit! It's one of those Beacon kids that hang out with Peter!_ The girl quickly dashed forward with her sword drawn and began to slice around. Neo didn't want to hurt her because she was certain that Peter knew her. She didn't bother to pull out her blade and instead opted to fighting with only her parasol. The girl tried to hit Neo with the scabbard of her sword, but Neo did a back handspring in order to get away from the attack. The faunus lifted up her sword and Neo noticed there was a pistol attached at the hilt, the woman began to fire and Neo popped out her parasol which allowed her form to burst into glass while she popped somewhere else. Neo then popped back in and went to smack the faunus with her parasol closed.

"Blake, watch out!" the boy said as he dashed forward and connected the nunchucks he had attached to his bet to form a staff. He then swung forward and knocked Neo out of the air, "Haha! Got her!" Neo got up and faced Blake again and seemed to disregard the monkey faunus. The boy disassembled his staff back to the nunchucks which had shotguns attached. "Let's see if you can block a burst." he lifted his hand up and got ready to pull the trigger, but as he did his arm was jerked upwards causing him to blast the wall. "What the-?" before he knew it, the boy had his legs swept from underneath him causing him to flip backwards until his head was near the ground. Once his body had done a half flip he felt a foot come down on top his skull and kick him to the ground. On top of him stood Peter who rushed back when he heard gunshots in the home.

Blake looked out the corner of her eye to see her friend was down, "SUN!" she shouted. She turned her body to hit Peter with her sword, but he grabbed her arm and twisted it causing Blake to drop the weapon. Then Peter placed his right hand and covered Blake's face while his left held her arm, he then lifted her up and slammed her to the ground so that he was on top and pinning the faunus.

Peter looked at the girl and had to do a double take, _Blake?_ he thought.

"Who are you? What do you want?! Why are you in my home?!" she asked. Blake seemed pretty pissed in Peter's eyes.

_She doesn't recognize me?_ Peter looked at a mirror that was in the room and realized he hadn't had a haircut in four and a half months. His hair was all shaggy, it almost looked like he had a mullet. Peter smiled slightly, "I uh...heard you were a hero. I just wanted to test hour skills." he helped Blake up and she staggered back slightly grabbing her weapon a scowl on her face. _Come on Blake, realize who I am. _"You know...I thought you looked cute when you wore your bow, but I think you look even better now that you aren't hiding anything." her eyes widened slightly and Peter sighed in frustration because she still didn't know it was him, "Oh for Christ's sake. Blake, it's me!" he pointed at his face and used a hand to move his hair back so it looked somewhat shorter.

Blake dropped her weapon, "P-Peter?" she asked. He smiled and held his arms out wide and Blake rushed over and hugged him with tears streaming down her face, "I don't understand," she sobbed, "you were so hurt when I saw you. T-Then while traveling I heard people say you died there and...oh God, I just can't believe you're actually here!"

"Uuuugh..." Sun groaned. Neo helped him on his feet, "Oh thanks." he held his head in pain then jumped in surprise, "Woah! Hey, Blake! This chick is still up!"

Blake pushed away from Peter and went to grab Gambul Shroud, but Peter grabbed her wrist and stopped her, "Hey! What are you doing! Don't you remember what she did!? She tried to kill us, Peter!"

"Right, and she tried to kill me twice, but I can't have you hurt her." Peter said with an apologetic expression, "Look, Neo is...she's my friend alright. And without her I...I probably would be dead." he explained, "So, I can't have you hirt her, no way!"

Blake frowned and jerked her arm out of Peter's grasp before sighing. "Okay, well...could you at least tell us why you are here?"

* * *

Several hours pass as Peter recounts his and Neo's travels throughout Remnant to find Deadpool and how that led them to Menagerie. Kali made more tea and listened to his stories, "Oh you poor dear." she would chime in something sympathetic like that every now and then as she listened. Peter eventually tells about Tacoma and Mistral, the long treks on their journey, sleeping out in the cold with only their bodies for warmth.

"Basically, this whole journey sucked. It's been completely bogus since the begining." Peter summed up, "Even now, we were told that Deadpool was looking for the White Fang leader so we were pointed to Menagerie and, surprise, we were lied to!" Neo nodded her head aggressively and made a pouty face, "I can't even catch a break when I'm down on my luck! Or perhaps...this is just reality catching up to me, maybe it's telling me I had it too good at Beacon, so it had to correct itself by making everything go belly up."

"Well, on the plus side, you found us!" Sun chimed in, a large smile on his face.

"Oh SUN, you're here?" Peter joked causing Sun to frown, "I'm kidding...sorry for like, you know, curb stomping you."

"It's all good, I've dealt with worse." he nodded.

Kali chuckled, "Yes, he's been in the room alone with Ghira before." the group laughed, "Oh, Peter? Would you mind staying here for the time being. I couldn't bare to see my daughters own teammate stay on the streets."

"Agreed," Blake nodded, "I was going to have him stay no matter what father says."

Neo smiled, _A roof over our head, decent food, tropical climate, AND a MILF? This must be heaven!_

Peter looked at Neo and then the group, then back at Neo, "God, I...I wish I couldn't understand you sometimes. Because now I'm self conscious about it." it seems even Peter wasn't immune to the feminine charms of Kali Belladonna.

**To be continued...**

**A/N: And thus, they meet again. Fun fact, what Peter says to Blake is pretty much exactly the same thing she first said to him when they first met in the first story.**

**This chapter isn't as long as the last, but it's more of a build up. Finally on Menagerie! You know? So where do our heroes's adventures go from here, huh? Stay tuned a d find out in the next chapter, because now we get back into the meat baby!**


	12. A Plan Must Be Made

**A Plan Must Be Made**

* * *

Peter and the others sat around waiting for Ghira to return home. Somehow Peter had been roped into telling tales about Blake's adventures with him at Beacon. "Come now," Kali insisted, "How did you meet her? Was she hard to approach?" Kali smiled devilishly as her daughter could only hide her head in shame.

"No, uh...she approached me." Peter said nervously causing Kali to nearly spit out her tea in surprise, "Yeah, she tried to kick my ass. But I totally showed her who's boss." he nodded with a smile. Blake rolled her eyes as Peter became more and more relaxed, "Yeah, undisputed champion of Vale, baby!" Peter flexed and Neo came over to wipe fake sweat off him while putting her coat on him like a cape and forming her hands to make a fake crown to put on his head. The two of them shared a good laugh while Blake pouted at how buddy-buddy Neo and Peter have become.

"You know, you two have become really close." Blake mentioned.

Sun laughed, "C'mon Blake, jealous much? Ha!" he elbowed her side and she glanced back showing she wasn't in the mood.

Peter sighed, "I know you don't like the idea of Neo being around you or me, but truth is she is a good ally to have. And...well, she's had my back for the last four months even when I couldn't walk. She's like family to me now." Neo gave a sweet smile because she didn't think he cared for her that much. Neo embraced Peter in a head locked hug and kissed his cheek.

_Awe, you make me blush kid._

The group heard the main door open and a long audible groan, "Oh! That's Ghira!" Kali said with a beaming smile, "I'll greet him, then bring him here for tea." she got up and took the tea tray with her.

Kali quickly walked to the front entrance and greeted her husband with a hug and a welcome home kiss, "So, what happened?" she asked Ghira, speaking about a meeting he intended to have with White Fang representatives on the island about the issues the group has been causing the last few months. "Did they tuck their tails between their legs like the scared dogs they are?" Kali smiled.

Ghira sighed, "Not exactly." his large structure slumped over, he was obviously getting on in his years; not quite the young firebrand he used to be. Ghira himself was a large built man, with a long flowing black mane and a black beard. He wore an open purple coat with a white faux fur liner. On his coat he wore a single piece of armor on his left shoulder. He also wore loose brown pants held up with a purple cloth and large metal belt that also protected his abdomen region. Finally, he wore large black boots. "They want me to meet with them later tonight so that we can discuss matters with 'an open mind'." he sighed.

Kali smiled and rubbed her husband's back, "Come. Sit. I'll get you some tea." she had him follow her to the tea room where Peter, Neo, Blake and Sun all sat in a bit of an awkward silence.

"Who's the boy?" Ghira asked.

"Oh that's Sun!" Peter replied with a chuckle. Ghira stared at him with an unamused expression. Peter cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry, I uh...have been sad lately and that was the first joke I've done in a few months. I needed a laugh." Neo patted Peter on his head and rubbed his shoulders, "Don't patronize me."

Kali smiled nervously, "Ghira, sweety, this boy...the human, is Peter. He was," she stopped trying to think of how to phrase her words so that Ghira didn't overreact, "he and Blake were on the same team at Beacon." Ghira's eyes squinted together and Peter thought he was going to criticize him for even being in the same room as his daughter, let alone sleeping there.

"And you...have come searching for her?" Ghira asked, more curious in tone than upset, much to Peter's surprise.

"Well...no. My associate and I," he pressed down on Neo's head like a button, "we were looking for a friend of ours. Our travels led us here. Turned out we were misinformed. Finding your daughter was a bonus." Peter was mentally slapping himself at his phrasing, _Oh...where's Ben when I need him._

Ghira's expression became almost angry, "And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

Kali's hair stood up and she tried to calm Ghira down by waving air on him. "N-No, I mean, your daughter is a really valuable friend to me and seeing her again means the world to me. So while I couldn't find one friend finding her is just as good...Oh, and Sun's here."

"Thanks dude." Sun fist pumped proudly.

Blake's ears drooped in embarrassment, "Dad, he's a friend. And my teammate. I trust him more than I trust myself." she gulped, "He's always been a good friend to me. Reuniting with him is probably the second best thing to happen in the last couple months."

"Oh my god," Peter gasped, "You're pregnant?"

"What?" Blake's hair stood up and her eyes widened.

"Well, you said second best thing...I imagine the only thing better than seeing me again would be having a kid." Peter, now feeling a bit more comfortable, joked.

Ghira leaned to his daughter with concerned expression, "Bit of an ego this one has, doesn't he?"

"No," Blake sighed before giving a slight smile, "That's just his ridiculous humor." It took some time afterward, but eventually Ghira got used to his daughter's human friend. He too sat and heard about their tales at Beacon academy, though he may have heard more from Sun than he did from Peter or Blake.

Ghira looked at Neo and squinted, _She hasn't said anything for some time._ he thought, _Is she uncomfortable with faunus?_ "Um," Ghira started, "your friend. Is she...alright?"

Peter looked at Neo who shrugged, "She can't complain, anything is nicer than a rocking boat." Ghira cocked an eyebrow in confusion, "Oh, she doesn't talk so she kinda conveys what she wants to say through me." he explained, "It isn't you or anything she just doesn't really like to talk in general, so I kinda just guess for the most part of what she's saying." _That's a lie, but they don't need to know that she has some telepathic link with me._

Kali cleared her throat, thinking now was the best time to tell her husband the plan for Peter, "Ghira, dear, Peter and Neo here have ben traveling for a long time. So I thought it appropriate, him being Blake's friend that--"

"He's staying isn't he?" Ghira asked, "As long as the small one keeps an eye on him I think everything will be fine." Ghira drank some more tea, "I must get ready. The meeting will be soon...Sun, would you come with me?"

"Wow, really?" Sun asked, his eyes beaming brightly.

"Well, we have to let these two catch up don't we? So I don't want you around messing that up."

Sun blinked a few times before giving a thumbs up, "Completely understandable!"

_Geez, he's a real burst of energy ain't he?_ Neo joked. _Seriously though, what is his deal? Does he like...have issues or something?_

Peter looked at Sun and then to Blake who sighed face palmed at the way he acted around her father. Furthermore, he noticed he ears droop and the embarrassed expression adorned on her face. Meanwhile Kali only looked on with a smile that Peter could only describe as a cat face as she continuously elbowed her daughter in a playful manner. "I'm no genius..." Peter started.

_That's a fucking lie._

"But I'm pretty sure that Sun is just trying to impress Blake's father so that he can put the moves on the daughter." Peter whispered. Neo nodded, her thumb and index finger cupped her chin. "Also, I'm pretty sure Blake's mom has accepted him."

_With those abs? I can see why. You could forge swords on those puppies!_ Neo's hands waved in the air like she was saying the field goal was good.

* * *

The two men left leaving Peter and Neo with the ladies. "Peter, do you mind helping me out with dinner?" Kali asked. Peter nodded, and walked to the kitchen, "Blake, you too if you don't mind." Kali handed Peter the vegetables to cut while Blake helped her with the meat.

"What meeting is your husband going to? If I may ask." Peter asked as he cut carrots dicing them into small cubes.

Kali sliced the meat thinly in even, smooth strokes--an ability she has perfected while being a housewife, "He is meeting with with Corsac and Fennec. They are the local White Fang representatives of the island." Peter chopped down hard with his knife and let out an irritated sigh. "Yes...we have been trying to get them to admit to the guilt of the White Fang's doings as of late, but they seem to dodge us at every turn."

Blake sighed, "They claimed Adam was working on his own and had no major power in the White Fang...but you saw the amount of members that were with him." Peter gulped at the mention of Adam. Memories of what happened during The Fall don't come up often but when they do Peter tends to get a shiver running down his spine. "I know..." Blake mentioned, "Probably not a good time to mention these type of things, I know but you look like you need to get caught up on current events."

"Yeah..." Peter nodded. _So the enemy is literally around the corner in this case. _he thought. "So...what else happened? Anything else these guys covering up besides...everything?"

Blake turned on the burner for her mom and leaned against the counter, "Recently we were attacked by a White Fang member named Iilia, she's a chameleon type faunus she's able to hide in plain sight by changing her skin tone to blend with her environment. She works with Adam and is very high up on their rankings. Sun and I were able to chase after her and grab her scroll which contains all their upcoming plans."

Peter looked up in curiosity, "Upcoming plans? So, we know when they'll strike and where?" Blake nodded, "THAT'S GREAT!" Peter cheered, "We can stop them before they hurt anybody else!"

Blake's ears drooped, "That's...where it gets difficult. Regardless of how this meeting goes we will still need the assistance of the faunus of Menagerie. We hope they will join us, but...nothing is certain." Peter handed the vegetables to Kali and she told the two of them of to relax and catch up.

* * *

Blake, Peter, Neo and Kali sat around waiting for Ghira and Sun. "Ohhhh..." Kali paced back and forth with a worried expression, "They're late. They should have been here by now." her face became more and more worried the more she paced. Peter watched and made note of how devoted of a wife and mother she was, some may say over protective, but he considered it rather wholesome. It was a nice change of pace compared to the messed up families he's come into contact with in his lifetime.

_What do you think will happen?_ Neo asked. Peter shrugged in response. _I guess we really don't have the information that they have._ Neo cupped her chin in thought, _Maybe we should go out and get information ourself._

"Bad idea," Peter replied while shaking his head, "We don't know what the representatives look like nor if there are more White Fang members on the island." he sighed. Blake glanced over to him as he had his conversation with Neo and cocked an eyebrow in confusion as she couldn't see how Peter was conversing with what may as well had been a brick wall. "Worst of all we'd have a target on our backs."

Neo nodded, _I suppose right now the only reason nobody has cared about is because you aren't exactly Spider-Man at the moment, huh? Yeah. Best not to disturb the peace too much and ruin the hospitality. Maybe it's best if we move when your friend moves._ Peter nodded in agreement.

"M'lady," the girls and Peter heard one of the personal guards call out, "they have returned."

"Oh!" Kali breathed out a sigh of relief and quickly straightened her hair and ears before opening the door to greet the returning men. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped as it seemed they were extremely frustrated.

"Unbelieveable!" Ghira shouted out as he entered his home.

"Total garbage!" Sun added as he too walked with an aura that screamed frustration and anger.

"WE CAN'T LET THEM GET AWAY WITH THIS!!" they yelled in unison causing Kali to chuckled lightly. "Kali, please..." Ghira started, "This is no laughing matter."

"Oh, I know." Kali said with a smirk as she walked back into the mansion and closed the large wooden doors. She then locked them just in case, "It's just nice to see you two agreeing on something." she cupped her hands to her chest and smiled her ears flicking slightly. Sun scratched his head and let out a chuckle of his own while Ghira stood his ground on it being 'not a laughing matter.' Blake saw the frustration on her father's face as well as Sun's, she knew that not much would be done but she was still hopeful for their plan.

"Guys," she said as she hugged her father and patted Sun on the shoulder, "Everything will be alright. Though we couldn't get Corsac and Fennec to admit to any of the guilt we still know what Adam plans for the White Fang." she then motioned for Peter and he moved to them, "Our strength is in the White Fang, but we also have Peter. Not everyone will see it...but if they can just see a human survivor of Beacon, one that was harmed by the White Fang, one who doesn't see us as lesser creatures maybe they'll see our cause."

Ghira sighed and rubbed his temples before stroking his beard, the gray becoming more prominent as he did so, "It's a long shot, but it may work...if you don't mind?"

Peter shook his head, "I don't care if you guys use me as a rallying call, or some poster child for human-faunus relations. I just want to find my friend. If we take down Adam Taurus and the White Fang along the way? Well, that's just icing on the cake ain't it?" Blake smiled, she could tell Peter wasn't quite the same as he used to be, but she could still see that spark of him when she looked into his eyes.

"Well, I'm going to get some fresh air. All this cooking has left me burning." she said as she sauntered to the second floor balcony, "Dad, Sun, go and eat! Mom worked hard on it you know?" Sun smiled and licked his lips as he smelled the food from the kitchen. Both he and Ghira then went to stuff their faces while Peter enjoyed his alone time with Neo.

_You think we'll actually stop them?_ she asked.

Peter long winded sigh, "Things are never that easy."

With Blake, she opened a sliding door to the second floor balcony hoping to process what her day has been. She was uncomfortable when Sun had followed her, but to see Peter show up out of the blue when she thought he had died--it definitely was a different experience. _What to do? What do I say? I just...left! If he heard what happened he'd probably think of me as a coward. Just a little girl who still runs away from her problems. _Her thoughts were cut off by the woman who was standing guard, "Good evening, miss." Blake nearly jumped in surprise, "Can I get you anything?"

"Just a...a little time to myself, if that's alright." Blake replied with a slight bow.

"Of course, just call if you need anything." The guard walked through the door and shut it leaving Blake alone in her thoughts again. Or...so she thought.

"Looks like you need better security." Blake's eyes widened she knew who that voice belong to. She turned to face the person with an aggressive stance and saw that she was right and the voice did indeed belong to Ilia. Ilia, unlike most faunus, could pass off as human as she had no noticable animalistic traits. She had lightly tanned skin with dark freckles all over as well as long, burgundy hair tied up in a pony tail. her outfit was a single piece black jumpsuit that was cut off at the sleeves and ended mid thigh. Along her outfit were different types of buckles and pouches as well as a place to hold her weapon, a sword/whip/gun combo weapon called Lightning Lash. Once she saw her Blake instinctively reached for Gambul Shroud, which seemed reasonable considering Ilia injured Sun the last time the two met, "Please, wait...I only came to talk." she pleaded with her arm held out.

Blake held her hand over Gambul Shroud for maybe a solid minute before she relaxed herself, "How could you take the fall for them Ilia?" she asked, referring to Corsac and Fennec, "Corsac and Fennec blamed you. My father and Sun confronted them tonight and they did nothing but deny knowing anything and everything we found on your scroll. They...They talked about how 'disappointed' to hear you had sided with Adam." Ilia looked to the side, it seemed that deep down somewhere there was a part of her that felt something was wrong...but she still wasn't sure. Blake continued, "You and I both know their guilty." she seethed, her ears drooping to side in anger.

"You can't prove anything." Ilia scoffed.

Blake frowned, "That scroll may not have been enough to lock them up, but it's enough to sway the faunus ear. When we go public tomorrow, they aren't going to stand for any of it." Blake's tone became slightly softer and she relaxed herself a little bit, "And...neither should you."

Ilia removed her white mask to show her large icy blue eyes and her sad expression, "Your plan isn't gonna work Blake...just please leave Menagerie before it's too late." Blake and Ilia both stared at each other for what felt like an hour, but really not much longer than thirty seconds.

"You'll have to make me." Blake said defiantly. _I don't care what Peter says to me about then. This is now, and I'm not running from this. I will take down the White Fang._Ilia, upon hearing Blake's response choked up slightly, "I know..." she replied quietly before putting the mask back on and jumping through the trees away from the manor.

Blake watched her leave and her expression changed to frustration as she clenched her teeth and gripped the railing to the balcony, "DAMMIT!" she shouted. She breathed through her teeth and tried her best to calm down, but she still felt the anger rising up. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, "I'm fine! I didn't call." she replied, thinking it was the guard.

The door then slid open to reveal Peter, "Um...it's Peter." he said nervously, "I was hoping...I was hoping I could talk to you privately?" Blake blinked a few times before nodding. Peter walked outside and shut the door behind him and even looked around to make sure nobody was listening in. Blake had an amused smile as Peter tried so hard to keep something secret between the two of them when it wasn't really necessary. Peter took a deep breath and walked over to Blake embracing her in a hug. Blake was thrown off guard, not expecting something like this to happen. Peter's breaths became jagged as light sobs began to come out, "I'm sorry. I...I didn't want your parents and Sun to see me like this." Blake felt his head move to her shoulder and he trembled as he tried to catch his breath, "I haven't seen anyone since The Fall...and I thought I'd never see any of you again. I tried to convince myself that I was okay with that...but after seeing you again I realized I was lying to myself." tears began to well up in Blake's eyes now as she realized that Peter wouldn't care that she left, he's just happy to see any of Team RWBYS again. "I'm just...I'm just so happy that you're okay."

Blake lifted Peter's head off her shoulder so the two could look at each other. She wiped away his tears, "I'm glad to see you too." she hugged him again before kissing him on his cheek, "Come on, let's go eat."

* * *

After dinner was finished and everyone was going to bed Blake pulled Peter aside, "Peter, I need to tell you the plan for tomorrow." she stated with her arms crossed, "I feel it's what I owe you." Peter nodded which caused Blake to smile, "Tomorrow my father will announce amongst all of faunus kind, and whatever airways catch his announcement, a call to arms against the White Fang." she said while pacing back and forth.

Peter nodded, "You mentioned a lot of people here are like your parents, right? Old school White Fang?" he asked as he rubbed the back of his head. Blake looked over Peter's shoulder and grimaced when she saw Neo eavesdropping. "It's fine." Peter assured as he motioned Neo over, "She was just keeping her distance to be polite. Neo, go help Kali with dishes, yeah? Blake wants some privacy, if you don't mind." Neo gave Peter an 'oh really' kind of look before flipping him off and going to the kitchen, "What a kidder. Anyways, it sounds like you have a bit of a long shot, huh?"

"Exactly," Blake nodded, "But I think I know how we can convince them. It just requires something from you."

"Shoot."

"You need to tell the people you're Spider-Man." Peter almost fell back at the request.

"Blake...I'm not--"

"If you tell that to the people, then they'll surely flock to our cause! They respect you, Peter, even the older crowd. It's because of the ambiguity that Spider-Man could be a faunus or human that the people will follow your lead." Blake seemed to almost be beaming.

"Blake," Peter said softly, "I...I can't."

"W-What?" Blake asked, almost chuckling, "What do you mean 'you can't?' This isn't about hiding your identity, this is about getting people to join our side!" she yelled out. Unbeknownst to the two teens, Kali, Neo, and Sun were all listening in from the other side of the door, "This isn't a time for you to have some selfish request, I need you for this!"

"I'm not Spider-Man anymore, okay!?" Peter shouted. The phrase shot through Blake and caused her to blink in confusion, "The way I see it, Spider-Man's dead. After what happened...after The Fall, I lost all my powers and I essentially lost my friends. Spider-Man is supposed to be a hero, and protect everyone. I couldn't protect anyone! Not even myself." he seethed, "I've slowly been getting my power back, but it still isn't perfect, hell I don't even know if my Spider Sense is actually functioning. My point is...it's a title I don't deserve...and considering how much trouble it's caused me, it's a title _I don't want._" Blake was almost blown back by his statement, "Right now, I'm just Peter Parker, Huntsman in Training."

Blake opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it and instead opted for leaving the conversation. Before she walked out of the room she stopped at the door and looked back, "Is there...is there ever a chance I'll see him again?"

Peter swallowed a lump in his throat, "I don't know. Like I said, I just want to find Deadpool. I don't care about any of that right now."

With that Blake nodded and left Peter on his own a disappointed look adorned on her face. As she walked out she caught a glimpse of Neo who seemed to be sighing at Peter's response herself. Blake frowned and pointed at the small femme fatale, "You know, Peter was never always the most positive person but he would always stick to his guns and insist that Spider-Man was needed, that he had to do something because it was his responsibility. I can't help but feel that this is YOUR fault."

Neo could only stand in place feeling hurt and angry at Blake's accusation, but also understanding and sympathetic. _Trust me kid, if I knew what was wrong I'd be trying to help out too._ Neo went to check on Peter herself, _Hey! What was that about? I thought you were back?_

"No, I'm not." Peter started as he explained, "I don't know if Blake would get it, but you, someone who hides in plain sight all the time, you'll definitely get it. See, when I lost my powers I came to the conclusion that I wasn't meant to be Spider-Man. And when I got them back...I was torn. But after some long reflecting and writing my thoughts down in my journal, as well as the ferry ride I realized..." he clicked his tongue, "Spider-Man only brings danger. If I remain Spider-Man I will only harm those who are around me because of the enemies I've made will always be after me. In the long run I don't anyone getting harmed because they're associated with me. That's why I'm not Spider-Man...I'm Peter Parker."

_So that's it? You're not a vigilante anymore?_

"No. I'm a huntsman in training." Peter smiled, however, like Blake, Neo was unsure. "Now, let's get some sleep. It's been a long day."

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: Gotta get back to writing this too, spent a lot of time on the other story and I realized I've been leaving you guys hanging. Sorry if this chapter isn't entertaining, there just isn't a whole bunch that happens on Menagerie you know? For Peter that's a good thing, for me it means I have to figure something out. I'm sure I will, there's the whole call to arms speech next chapter so I can figure out an action scene or something. **


	13. It Takes A Village

**It Takes A Village**

* * *

The next day Peter, Neo, Sun and the Belladonnas all sat by the grand entrance as Ghira paced back and forth going over his various notes. "Oh my god, that's a lot of people." Peter mentioned as he peered out the window. Blake elbowed him in the side as a response and held her finger up to her mouth, signaling to be quiet. Ghira continued to pace back and forth mouthing the words as he read his speech and tried making note of the highlighted and circled words and phrases. When he was sure he was ready he stopped, sighed and removed his glasses.

Kali got up from her spot on the lounge couch after sensing the nerves from her husband. She gently reached up, and patted Ghira's shoulder to gain his attention, "Are you ready?" she asked in a soft voice and a warm smile.

Ghira's nerves seemed to disappear while looked at his wife, "Yes." he said gruffly, "It won't be easy for people to hear, but the truth often isn't." he nodded, "I know they'll do the right thing." Upon hearing that Blake walked up to her father and, along with Kali, gave a comforting side hug, rubbing her head against Ghira's arms.

_Their kinda like big cats._ Neo stated, suppressing a smirk.

"What, like a puma?" Peter whispered nearly causing Neo to snort in laughter. Peter then looked up to see Sun nervously walking over to Ghira. _What the hell is he doing? _Peter thought.

Sun also patted Ghira on the shoulder and gave light fist pump, "Hey, you've got this." the look Blake gave him said it all: way to ruin the mood. Ghira then removed his glasses and rolled his shoulders a few times before taking a deep breath. He strutted forward and opened both of the grand doors revealing the large crowd that had already formed in the chieftain's front yard. Peter gulped as he saw at least one-hundred-twenty people and more were still walking down the path to the manor. _Jesus is the whole island gonna show up?_ Peter asked himself. Peter then looked to the side to see dozens of reporters, some even human. _Not likely they have more than one paper. _he thought, _I bet they work for the main branch and send in news from Menagerie. _

As they rest of the group walked outside Peter looked to the front and saw two men that stood out from the rest. They wore red and white shawls that had a cap to them that looked like a snout, under that they wore what Peter thought looked like martial arts atire. One had ears of a fox and the other a tail. Peter tugged at Blake's sleeve, "Is that them?" he whispered. Blake nodded.

"Yeah...that's Corsac and Fennec." she whispered back, "I don't think they like that you're here. You seem to be an unwanted guest in whatever they're scheming." Peter looked back to them and noticed that Blake was right, they seemed to be discussing why he was there, judging off their mouth movements that is.

"Good." Peter smiled.

Ghira walked up to the large podium and looked around at the crowd that amassed while Kali stood off to Ghira's left and Peter and the others to his right. He then held up his right hand and all the discussions from the crowd shortly ceased as they awaited what their leader would say. Ghira took one final deep breath before he began his speech, "Thank you all for assembling here." he started, "I wanted to take time to address some of the rumors that have been circulating around our island. I believe that it is important for the people of this territory to understand the truth. No matter how you may feel about the human race, I believe we can all agree the event now known as 'The Fall of Beacon' was a tragedy; a tragedy that will set both man and faunus kind back. While the main aggressor is still unknown we do have official confirmation that Adam Taurus, a leader of a powerful splinter group working inside the White Fang, was partially responsible for these attacks. His actions not only tarnish the reputation of an organization originally created to bring peace and equality to all, but to our entire race." Ghira nearly slammed on the podium in frustration over the actions of just one man and he had to calm himself down, "With each day this man remains unpunished it becomes increasingly difficult to condemn those who look down upon us." that phrase seemed to strike a cord with people as they began murmuring amongst themselves. Peter could hear what most were saying, and the general consensus was that Adam should be stopped. "Recently a spy from the same splinter group set their sights on this very home. My own daughter, Blake and her friend did their very best to apprehend this individual, but they were unsuccessful after being physically assaulted and seriously injured. However, they were successful in obtaining the assailant's scroll!" he held up the device for everyone in the crowd to see. "With this we have been able to ascertain that Adam Taurus plans to overthrow the current leader of the White Fang, Sienna Khan!" Peter and Neo both gasped slightly as this wss the first time hearing this news, "He plans to take over the reigns himself." the people began to get more rowdy as they seemed to be in agreement that Adam shouldn't be left free, "His radical plans do not stop there, oh no! The documents on this scroll proclaim his next target to be Haven Academy and its attached CCT tower. Their plan is to strike on the last full moon before the beginning of the new semester, that is roughly two months from today." _Two months? _Peter thought, _Even if these people do take up arms, how many of them actually know how to fight?_ "I have already sent my swiftest messenger to the government of Mistral, but...I believe we have a greater responsibility here."

Ghira paused as he began to think of his next words, "My relationship with the White Fang has been...an interesting one. Years ago, I tried to lead the organization to a world where I and every faunus who wished could walk side-by-side with the human race. While I believe we had made great strides toward this goal, it was made clear to me that people both in and out of the White Fang wanted faster results. So I stepped down, and Sienna Khan was appointed as my successor. True, I do not condone many of her methods, but what I do condone is what Sienna fights for. The idea that faunus and humans are, and should be equal." he sighed, "Adam Taurus does not seem to have that goal in mind. What he has done, and plans to do...benefits nobody but himself. I think it's time that the faunus show the world that we ARE equals! Time we snuff out this splinter group and restore the White Fang to what it once was!" Ghira smiled slightly as he began getting cheers from the audience, "To do this, I think the answer is clear: We must go to Haven and protect it at ALL COSTS!" the people upon hearing that statement immediately quieted down.

_What do you know, humans and faunus truly are cut from the same cloth._ Neo stated, _They are both full of cowards who run away from responsibility._ whether that was a jab at himself, Peter didn't know, but he did know that what Neo spoke was the truth.

Ghira saw the crowd's reaction and cleared his throat, "Before we proceed any further I'd like to invite my daughter to share her story, not only as a former member of the White Fang, but also as a survivor of The Fall of Beacon." Ghira motioned for Blake to stepp forward and she grabbed Peter's sleeve and tugged him along with her. Ghira was shocked that she would have her human friend try and sway the people's minds but they didn't have a lot of options, "You can do this." he whispered. Suddenly, Peter felt a tingle like his Spider Sense, but it was feint.

"TRAITORS!" there was a loud audible gasp from the members of the audience as a woman removed a white cloak to reveal herself. _That must be Ilia. _Peter thought as he recalled what Blake and Sun told him about the woman. Ilia gritted her teeth as she looked upon the Belladonas and their guests, "Cowards." Ilia grunted, the entire crowd now paying attention to her, "After everything the humans have done to us, EVERYTHING they put us through, you're asking us to HELP THEM!?" she seethed before pointing at Peter, "Even worse, you have the audacity to bring one to our island and take refuge in your home!"

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Peter asked with a snarky tone, "Did I stand you up on a date or something? Because that's literally the only reason women are upset with me, I'm TERRIBLE at keeping track of time."

"SHUT UP!" Ilia shouted. _Oh, struck a nerve faster than usual. _Peter laughed. "Where was the help of humans when the Dust companies treated our people like slaves?" she asked getting murmuring responses from the crowd, "Where was there help when Kingdoms hunted faunus just for being who they are? Where was MY help when my parents were killed in a Dust mine!?"

_Wah wah wah. Bitches always end up making things about themselves__._

Ghira looked to Ilia with sad eyes. He knew she had been through a lot, both in and out of the White Fang. "Young lady, progress takes patience and cooperation."

Ilia clenched her fists in frustration, "The Belladonnas are the worst kind of faunus. They want us to work with the same people who are trying to hold us down!" Peter looked around the crowd and realized multiple people were filming Ilia's rantings, _Smallest percentage with the loudest voice. _he then looked to the crowd to see Sun sneaking through the people, _Oh crap. This could be bad._ "If you truly, TRULY want to help your people, now is the time to support Adam, not the Belladonnas. He will bring about the future you deserve. And if you are unwilling to fight, know that the White Fang will do it FOR YOU!"

Peter looked to the crowd to see Sun jump from his cover, "SHUT UP!" he shouted, letting his anger get the best of him. Ilia was alerted to his presence and leapt away before she could be caught. The people in the crowd backed away in fear and began talking amongst themselves. Peter couldn't make out any clear conversation, but he's been enough of these situations to know that they aren't going to help.

One of the head guards looked at his subordinates with a confused face, "Well??? After her!" the other guards quickly grabbed their weapons and took off into the treeline to hunt down Ilia.

Ghira approached the podium once more, "People, please...calm yourselves. It appears that now the White Fang hopes to disrupts us during the daytime. For safety, please, return to your homes or shops." the people murmured again but dispersed as they were told leaving Ghira feeling somewhat defeated over the actions of one person. "Great..." he mumbled, "It seems I've lost my touch over the years." Peter walked over to Ghira and patted his shoulder.

"Well, if I'm being honest...that was

definitely the best case of the worst case scenario." his comment made Ghira smile, "You did great, you were really getting ahold of them. I think it was just the sudden call to arms, but there was really no other way to do it. If worse comes to worse we may have to be a little extra persuasive in gaining assistance."

Ghira hummed and stroked his beard, "Have you...been in a situation like this before?"

"Exactly like this? No. But situations when you desperately need help and it feels like nobody supports you? Yes. ALL THE TIME."

* * *

Blake, Sun, Neo and Peter all sat around a coffee table while Kali tried to comfort her husband. "What do we do now?" Sun asked. "The people...seemed less than steller about the idea of defending Haven. Especially after Ilia's interruption."

Blake held her head in frustration, "Well..." she looked up suddenly, like she had a plan, "maybe not everyone feels that way." she stated, "If Ilia convince three people today that we were wrong then there is a chance at least one person believed in our cause. If we can start pooling for signatures then maybe we can get more people to join us."

"Oh, sort of like a sheep mentality." Peter stated, "You convince a couple people to do something and then a dozen others will follow. Yeah, that's a good idea. I appreciate you using current White Fang tactics to help us bring down the White Fang."

Blake frowned, "That isn't funny."

"And I'm not joking."

Sun used his tail to grab a tea cup and take a sip out of it, "So we just need to go around and find the people who want to join our cause!" he smiled as he slammed his fist into his palm, "Yeah, this will be cake. Once people wake up to justice they'll be all over the White Fang! We've got this."

Peter snickered, "Easier said than done." he gave the idea some thought and realized that one way or another he'd have to go back to Mistral eventually because that's where the real White Fang hideout was at. That means that if Adam did succeed in killing Sienna Khan and taking her place, Deadpool would likely be after him too. Peter then smiled, _That means round two is a possibility. _he thought as he reached down and rubbed his leg. "Well, I'm all game. Neo, toss me your scroll." Neo rolled her eyes but handed him her scroll all the same, "So, when do we head out?"

Blake looked outside, "Best to do it in the evening. Hopefully when they don't have the burden of work they'll be more willing to sign."

* * *

When evening hit the trio of Blake, Sun, and Peter began to hit the strip to see if they could gain any followers to their cause. "Go ahead and stay here, Neo." Peter said to the small woman, "No offense, but these people may want to hear from someone who can talk." Neo gave the 'Okay' hand signal and walked back inside.

Blake walked down her steps with scroll in hand before turning back to Sun and Peter, "So...are you ready?"

Sun scoffed and wavered his hand back and forth, "You know, I've beat up giant monsters and scary robots more then once. I can handle a few signatures." Sun being able to keep his cheerful attitude through their entire stay on the island made Blake envious. She could only be worried and stressed meanwhile, Sun was the one of the two of them who actually got injured and he smiles like nothing happened.

"I've had my fair share of, 'Ahh, scary' situations as well. I could get some signatures, look I've even been practicing." Peter cleared his throat, "Excuse me ma'am would you like to sign my petition?" he said in his best Postal Guy voice.

Blake let out a light chuckle, "Alright then. Let's get going. We'll split up and cover more ground. Peter...are you sure about hitting up the neighborhoods? You might be more welcomed on the strip."

Peter tapped his head and nodded, "That's what they expect of me." Blake was almost speechless at Peter's baseless logic, but she realized he had always been that way to some extent.

"Alright then, let's mosey." Blake stated as she began to walk to the strip.

"Moseying!" Sun called out as he began to jump from tree to tree to get to the main part of the strip.

"Good luck." Peter said with a two fingered salute and he left for the neighborhood area.

Blake nodded and head to a part of the strip that she figured would hold the most supporters for her father as they had all known him personally at one point or another in life. She put together a small soapbox and thanks to Sun being a hype man of sorts and leading the attention to Blake, she was able to gain a crowd surrounding around her. Her ears drooped slightly as she saw the crowd, it wasn't big but public speaking wasn't her strong point either. Swallowing her fear and taking a deep breath she stood up on the soapbox with her scroll in hand in order to get signatures, "Your chieftain needs you!" she yelled out, "Your people need you! Please, help us join the fight to save Haven academy." the group of faunus all looked at each other with awkward faces, a look that tells Blake they want to refuse but don't know how. "Please, you must understand dozens of huntsman in training were harmed or even killed during the attack on Beacon, not just human but faunus too! Don't you see? We're in this fight together, don't let the White Fang dictate how life will be for you otherwise that makes you no better than humans you resent!" many of the faunus in the crowd looked at each other and scoffed feeling as if they had been accused of something. This lead to the group to break apart, "Wait! Come back! Don't you care? What if this were to happen here!?"

"No way!" a ram faunus laughed, "Why the hell would the White Fang attack other faunus?" Blake could only stand with her mouth agape, she couldn't prove to them that the White Fang didn't care who you were if you opposed them.

"Dammit." she muttered. Blake looked down the strip more to see that Sun had someone who looked like they'd help out, but was rejected when the young faunus' mom retrieved him. Blake also noticed the woman point at Sun menacingly before slamming her door. "No luck with you either, huh?" she asked. Sun could only rub the back of his head and sigh. "C'mon. That was only one try. There's a lot of people on this island." the two nodded and proceeded to spread wide, hoping they could get at least somebody to join their fight. _I hope Peter's fairing well. _Blake thought.

* * *

Peter walked around a neighborhood area. Looking at the different buildings he took notice of the thin wood architecture as well as they wicker looking rooftops likely because of the hot climate and a home like these allows for good airflow. _I wonder if this island doesn't get a whole bunch of rain because of the desert. _Peter thought, _Actually that wouldn't make sense because this is clearly a tropical climate. I bet they get wicked storms. So why is the Belladonna home the only sturdy looking building? Seems there are some issues even here._ Peter knocked on a door for a woman to answer with a tired expression and a cigarette in her mouth. She had a tan complexion and a leopards tail, "What?" she growled.

"Hello, I'm here on part of the Belladonnas. If you don't mind would you--" before Peter could finish the door was slammed in his face. "Okay, thanks for your time." Peter continued his trek through the neighborhood and knocking on each door hoping to get a different result. Unfortunately, as he had expected beforehand, nobody wanted to hear what he had to say nor did they want to hear a human preaching about helping others.

Peter sat on a curbside and rubbed his temples in frustration. "Twelve homes, maybe thirty people in total and not a single on would give me the time of day." he sighed, "I understand not liking humans as a whole but outright refusing to listen when you don't even know them? Actually...now that I think of it, this happened pretty regularly when I was Spider-Man." he sighed, looking at his blank scroll, "Damn."

"Um, excuse me?" Peter shot his head up and looked behind him to see a male lizard type faunus. Peter assumed lizard, but based on the scales over the guy's body he could be any type of reptile. "Um...are you...looking for people to help protect Haven?" Peter's eyes widened in surprise before he shot upwards and went to shake the man's hand.

"Uh, yeah!" Peter cleared his throat, "The Belladonnas and I are trying to get a group of faunus together in order to defend Haven Academy from the assault by the White Fang and Adam Taurus. We need as many candidates as possible and," Peter looked at the guy he didn't look overly strong, but he looked like he could handle himself, "I think you'd be perfect for our cause. What's your name?"

The lizard faunus gulped and looked around as if he was waiting for something, "I'm Mikhail. Can...can we move this conversation somewhere else?" Peter nodded and went to follow the man but the two stopped when they heard a loud shout.

"MIKHAIL!" a woman's voice cried out. The man flinched as he turned around, "Where the hell do you think you're going with him? Didn't I tell you to stay away from this man and the chieftain's daughter?"

Mikhail shivered, "H-Hey, mom."

"Mom?" Peter asked as he looked at Mikhail and the woman. The woman wasn't a reptile faunus like Mikhail, she was actually a rabbit faunus. Judging by the size of her legs damn near ripping out of her mom jeans, Peter decided she was a jack rabbit type faunus. _Woah, that's a fetish I didn't know I had_. he thought as s he quickly stopped looking at her legs. The woman had blonde hair and a fair complexion as well as a scary looking face. It wasn't just heredity looks that made Peter not believe the two were related, but also the fact the woman looked like she was no older than twenty-five and Mikhail was easily 20 himself. "So...like, Steeeeeeeep-mooooom??"

"No, dumbass. Real mom." the woman replied, "My husband was a wolf faunus." Peter's confused face was only more prevalent causing the woman to sigh, "If a faunus has a child with another faunus of a different type outside their animal trait, then their child can be whatever. It's like throwing a dart on a spinning target you get whatever comes out of you." she moved passed Peter and grabbed Mikhail kissing his forehead, "And I've got two beautiful boys."

"Mom," Mikhail groaned, "I'm an adult you don't have to do this."

"Now," the woman started again staring at Peter with dagger-like eyes, "As for you, I don't appreciate you trying to recruit my son for some sort of suicide mission that won't benefit faunus kind in any way. Do me a favor and leave my family alone. Better yet, why don't you take a hint and just leave. How does stopping the White Fang benefit us in any way?"

Peter thought about what to say, be rational? Be an asshole about it? Direct seemed to be the best way to go about it, "Because when Beacon was attacked and we lost friends from not only Vale, but from all different schools...they weren't just human. Now Vale has no way of communicating with the outside world and getting help is slow. Soon, Haven will suffer the same fate and half the world will be plunged into chaos with no way of modern communication. With all the commotion occurring Grimm attacks are likely to he more frequent. Whether people help or not literally decides the fate of over half of Remnant."

The woman stared at Peter and really focused on what he had said. He had said 'we' meaning he was a survivor from Beacon. She felt like a bit of an asshat, "Look. I hope you find people to help, really I do. Just...just don't expect to find any here. Especially not my son." she had a sad expression which told Peter more than he needed. "C'mon, Mikhail, grab your brother."

Mikhail stiffened up, "Uhhh...I don't have him. I thought he was with you?"

"What?" the mother rubbed her temples in frustration, Peter noticed she looked as if she'd burst into tears, "Not again." she muttered, "Okay...spread out, ask around visit his typical play spots." the woman quickly ran back to go search for her child.

Peter rubbed the back of his head and put his scroll away, "Hey, Mikhail. Anyway I can help?"

"Wait, seriously?" Mikhail asked, "But...you don't even know us."

"Yeah well, I'm still a huntsman in training, destroyed school or not. So I'll help in any way I can."

Mikhail clapped his hands together and acted as if his prayers had been answered, "Okay, he's a young child, about eight. He has tan skin because he's outside playing all day and has blonde hair like my mom. His trait is he has coyote ears, he responds to Connor. Please, he doesn't go there a lot but there's this field near a cliff where he and his friends will play at some times. He's not supposed to be there but...I don't know, if you can check there that would really help out." Peter nodded and left in the direction to where Mikhail pointed out.

* * *

Peter ran through the tropical forest avoiding any bugs he came across before finally reaching a clearing that was mostly grassland and overlooked a cliff as well as being near the desert, "God, I hate spiders." Peter shivered as he wiped his body. He overlooked the field and saw many kids playing. Eventually he did spot a blonde head with what he assumed to be coyote ears, "CONNOR!" he called out. He saw the kids were kicking a ball around. The ball went past Connor and he went after it. "Oh crap." Connor chased the ball until it went to the edge, the ball rolled off and Connor tried to stop himself but couldn't do it in time. Connor yelled out as one foot broke some rock and slipped off the edge. His body quickly fell over and he tried to grab the side but wasn't quick enough. Suddenly he felt a tug at his chest and saw a a white rope saved him from plunging to the water below. Peter sighed in relief as he caught the kid just in time. "Are you Connor?" the kid nodded and Peter carried the kid on his shoulder, "Your mom says it's time to go home. That goes for the rest of you too! Don't be causing trouble, you hear?"

"Yes, sir." the children said collectively as they began running back to the main village.

Connor sat on Peter's shoulder and fidgeted his hands, "Thanks a lot mister." he finally said after a minute of walking.

"It's all good, but maybe don't tell your mom, she may have a heart attack." Peter mentioned.

"You know, you were really cool, mister! You caught me like that Spider-Man guy!" Connor smiled.

"Oh? You've heard of Spider-Man?"

"Yeah. Ever since he showed up in Vale we have been getting all sorts of news about him. Some people even say he's a faunus. Isn't that cool? A faunus that helps both faunus and humans? My brother used to tell me that Spider-Man is like our dad. Helping everyone he met."

Peter hummed, "Your dad a huntsman or something?"

"Yeah! My brother said he was the coolest guy ever! But...I've never met him. Mommy said he got sick when I was really little." the boy was silent for a little bit before he spoke up again, "What ever happened to Spider-Man?"

"He's...he's done. I don't think he'll come back."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. Maybe he is just tired."

"I hope he decides to come back." Connor smiled, "I want to be just like him someday."

"Why's that? He's not a huntsman. Wouldn't you rather get paid."

Connor shook his head, "No, I want to be like Spider-Man because he helps everybody, no matter who they are!"

"You know...he's a vigilante. Technically he's a criminal." Peter mentioned.

"Really? If he helps all these people he must not be such a bad guy then." Connor said as he pat Peter's head, "I know Spider-Man must be a good guy." Peter laughed at the spirit Connor showed over somebody he didn't even know, "You know, when I do something like clean my room without mommy asking she gets really happy and says she's proud of me. I bet Spider-Man's mom is really proud of him for helping people without being asked." _Oh..._Peter thought, _I'm starting to feel emotions I haven't had in a while._

Eventually, Peter made it back to Mikhail's house, "I uh, found your son." he said to the mom with a nervous laugh.

"Oh thank goodness." the mom breathed out, "Mikhail, take your brother inside." she then waited for her kids to walk inside smiling as Connor told Mikhail what happened, "Okay. I'm going to be blunt. I saw what happened. The field is the first area I always check. They seemed to be safe enough, I was about to dash after him myself when I saw you move like a bolt of lightning." Peter blinked and tried to say something but was stopped, "I also saw what you did, and I can guess who and/or what you are. A little bit more than a huntsman in training, eh hero?"

Peter swallowed, "That's not...that isn't me."

The mother grinned, "It's too bad. Listen, I know you want to do the right thing and I would want nothing more than to help but...not my kids. Not me. They're all I have left." she took a deep breath and smiled, "Maybe if you were about 15 years earlier kid but...I hope everything works out." she reached into her pocket and pulled out a couple hundred lien, "Here."

"Uh...no, I'm not.."

"Take the fucking cash. I'm not asking." Peter nodded and took the money, "Have a nice day. Good luck with life."

* * *

Peter walked back to the manor and met up with Sun and Blake slumped over sitting on the steps, "How'd it go?" he asked. Blake and Sun both gave a look that just said 'what do you think'. "Yeah, same here." Peter sat on the steps next to them and yawned, "Well, tomorrow's a new day. Let's hit that grind."

"Yeah!" Sun agreed as he jumped up, "Today was today, tomorrow is new. No reason to dwell on the past when we don't know what tomorrow holds for us!"

Blake smirked as she stood up, "I guess we don't have a reason to give up. Hopefully we have better luck tomorrow." with the trio called it a day and went inside.

**To be continued...**

**A/N: YEAAAAAH! We are almost there! at least one more chapter then we can finally get to the end of Volume 5! Yeeeeeees! Yeeeeeeeeeees!!!**


	14. Power and Responsibility

**Power and Responsibility **

* * *

Peter, Sun, and Blake got up the next morning ready for a new day of trying to get people to join their cause. "So," Blake started as she let out a long sigh and stretched out her body looking very catlike as she did so, "Let's go out and try our hardest today too." Peter and Sun nodded and once again the trio went out onto the strip to try and convince people to join up their cause. Blake went out and decided to try the shopping district, an area of the island full of clothing and jewelry vendors. The area was mostly frequented by women who went to see what new fashions from the mainland had come over, but Blake knew plenty of strong characters around these parts. Like her most of the vendors and residents of Menagerie had to fight to survive, to become streetwise and learn to fend for themselves. However, when Blake asked around for signatures she didn't get lucky, as everyone would turn her down for one reason or another.

Sun would try a harder approach and would try to see if people would join while they were working. This effort, of course, proved to be futile because people needed to work in order to feed themselves and/or their families. He would go to all sorts of businesses such as food vendors, lumber sellers, construction, food vendors again, and more food vendors. Sun realized he made a habit of eating every time he went to a place that sold food and decided it was best to come back to those places when they were closing.

Peter went back to the neighborhoods of the island, even the areas that were more low income. "Ah, the boonies." he said as he took a deep breath in, "Reminds me of home." he walked down the dirt road and saw a lot of people working on broke down vehicles or hanging out outside their homes.

"Well, well, well..." a voice called out from one of the homes, "Just do we have here?" Peter sighed, _God please don't be who I think it is._ Peter turned to where the voice was coming from to see the kid that attacked him when he and Neo first got on the island. "Remember me?" Red said a cocky smile, one that looked too goofy with his hand wrapped in gauze. "You know, I still have to pay you back for what you did to me earlier."

"I didn't do anything, you punched me!" Peter retaliated.

"You humiliated me!" Red yelled back as he hopped the gate that connected his home to the road--but not so flawlessly as he got his shirt caught on it, "You made me look like a fool!"

Peter watched Red struggle to unhook his shirt from the fence before opting to just removing his shirt altogether, "No, I...I'm pretty sure you have an easy enough time doing that for me."

"Red, what the hell are you doing?" another voice called out. Peter looked behind Red to see the other girl 'Yellow' as she walked out of the home wearing an apron, "Are you seriously so petty your gonna pick fights with somebody you lost to?"

"IT'S THE PRINCIPLE! I--OWW!" he was cut off as his sister came and began to drag him back to the house by his fox ears.

Before she went back inside 'Yellow' turned back to Peter, "If this is about helping Haven, we'd love to but...well, you've seen my brother. We're just kids, no older than 17. We have no real fighting experience, hell my brother doesn't even know how to use his aura half the time." Peter nodded, "Honestly, I don't think you're gonna get much assistance from others around here either. You should just go home." after that she went inside and locked their door. Peter took a long winded sigh, _I can't go back yet, I have to actually try out here!_

* * *

The issue remained the same for almost a week. Blake, Sun and Peter would ask around but were either turned down or spit at (spit at was mostly Peter's case as he visited the worse off areas). One day the trio unknowingly began checking the same area as it was the only area left to check for most of them. They ended up at the docks, the entryway to Menagerie. Peter tried his best to reason with the vendors located in the shallow water, Sun hit up the vendors of the docks themselves and Blake was asking people who were walking around. Blake was hoping to draw a crowd, but for nearly a week of doing the same thing the people of Menagerie got wise and just began ignoring her altogether.

Eventually the three met up by chance as they all ended up by a smoothie vendor. "Maybe we should take a break." Blake said with a slight smile as she saw Peter was completely drenched from the water.

"Yes, let's." Peter agreed, "Uh, three please and some sliced pineapple." the trio sat down with their drinks and were relatively quiet until Sun broke the silence to vent his frustrations.

"I don't get it!" he practically yelled out, slamming his drink on the table. Blake looked around in embarrassment making sure nobody was paying attention to them while Peter was happily eating away at his sliced pineapple. "How can they just sit around and do nothing when the White Fang are getting ready to attack?" Sun continued.

Blake's ears drooped as she stared into her coconut smoothie cup with a sad face, "Because not everyone is like the three of us." she took a sip and began to explain, "The faunus here on Menagerie, the one's not born on the island, moved here because they were tired of fighting of having to struggle constantly. Menagerie is full of people who just want to be left alone. And here we are asking them to put the rest of the world before themselves."

"This is a typical trend, Sun." Peter spoke up, "Everybody says they want to do the right thing and help, but when it comes to actually helping you're going to get maybe one-percent of people who do so." Peter licked his fingers for pineapple juice and took a drink of his smoothie, "This happened all the time back home, and it could be literally for anything. People want to help, but when there is an option to solve something that they feel places a burden on them they get the same clammy feeling and just back away slowly."

Sun hummed in understanding as he took a sip of his own smoothie, "I guess...I guess I never thought about it that way. I grew up in a place where everybody helped everyone, regardless of the issue. That followed me from Vacuo to Haven and even when we were chilling in Vale it was like you guys always had people coming together to help out. Didn't realize that...that I still hadn't seen the darkness the world can hold." he sighed.

"And that's another problem," Blake added, "these people don't realize it, but whatever happens at Haven is going to effect them in some way, whether they like it or not. If Adam gets his way and Haven falls, it'll only make things worse for the faunus."

"Adam..." Sun started, nervously playing with the straw in his drink, "He's the guy who--"

"Shot me and nearly took away my leg." Peter spoke up with anger in his voice, "Sorry. Understandably I'm...very pissed at this man." Peter chuckled, "Oh, but the next time I meet him, heh heh, I'm going to stomp out his teeth."

Blake's ears drooped at the thought of Adam, "He was...like...a mentor. A working partner." she said softly.

Sun looked at his two friends and saw the differences in their comfort levels on the topic. At a glance he could see that on the surface Peter didn't seem to mind, but he reaching for and rubbing his knee. Whether Peter realized he was doing it or not, Sun didn't know. As for Blake, she looked very uncomfortable about the situation, but at the same time she looked like she wanted to say something. "Um, sorry." Sun said as he held up his hands, "I didn't realize what--"

"No, it's okay." Blake interrupted. She twirled the tiny umbrella in her drink thinking of what to say next, "Have you ever met someone and thought to yourself, 'They are the personification of' this word?" Sun rubbed the back of his head like he wasn't sure what she meant and Peter gave a questioning glance as well. "Okay, well...I remember getting to know Ruby and thinking, 'This girl is the embodiment of purity/Naivete.'" Blake looked at Peter as he tried to fill in the blanks as she did.

"What? It's almost the same thing?" Peter defended as he took another drink.

Blake sighed and continued, "After a while I saw Weiss as defiance. And Yang was strength." she said with a smile as she remembered her friends.

"Uh, well, w-what am I?" Sun asked.

Blake chuckled, "Jury's still out on that one." she smiled, "Buuuut, I'm leaning towards earnest." Sun smiled as he grabbed his drink with his tail and made it circle round him so he could take a drink with a big grin. "As for Peter--"

"Don't." Peter interrupted, "I'd rather not know. It'll eat me up for the rest of the day."

Blake nodded and continued from where she left off, "At first I thought Adam was justice. Then I thought he was passion. But as time past more and more I realized I was wrong. He wasn't any of those things," she said with a shake of her head, "he was spite. Not hatred, not rage. Spite. He won't accept equality, only suffering for what he feels the world did to him. And his way of thinking is dangerously contagious. That's what worries me about Ilia...she's not like Adam, not yet at least. But I don't know how long that'll last."

"She was your friend?" Sun asked as he pushed his drink to the side so he could lean in more.

"What's her story anyways?" Peter asked, "Why do you trust her so much after everything that's happened?"

Blake looked down, "She was my friend. Like me she grew up on the streets. So we know a lot about each other. She's a chameleon faunus and those traits of hers meant she could pass as human. She could have lived a normal life if she wanted. But she didn't and...I guess I always admired that about her." Blake took a deep breath and continued as Sun and Peter listened in, "She lost her family during a mining accident when she was young. After that she joined the White Fang. As stated she was more or less trained in the streets like many other faunus. She learned to survive, defend herself, but...as people like Sienna Khan and Adam gained more of a following, Ilia became more dangerous taking to their ideals. I...guess I did too." she stared into her cup as the memories came flooding in. "Eventually my parents wanted me to leave with them, but I refused. I had Adam and Ilia after all."

Sun frowned, "You know, we're going to have to face them eventually."

"Gladly." Peter chuckled, "I'm all for making them catch these hands."

"I hope...I hope that I can help Ilia the way Sun's helped me." Blake mentioned making both Sun and Peter to straighten up in surprise, "Sun showed me that sometimes you have to be there for s friend. Even if they don't want you to be. Sun didn't give up on me, and I can't give up on Ilia. It's time I start helping my friends for once."

* * *

Once nightfall came Corsac and Fennec recieved a transmission from Adam Taurus detailing the next step in the plan due to Blake's meddling. The two brothers stood in a large shrine, a small White Fang hideout that resides on the island, full of different White Fang notes and and masks. The transmission they recieved had just ended leaving the two to ponder, "Your thoughts?" Corsac asked.

"Are irrelevant." Fennec replied, "If this is how High Leader Taurus wishes to pursue then we must make it so."

"Of course, brother. Still..." Corsac had his doubts about Adam and how competent of a leader he could be. He hadn't yet proved himself to be good enough to lead, especially by relying on humans to do most of the work for him, losing countless members at the Vale branch in the process. However, he did have a sort of charisma about him that made one believe he was right for the job.

Suddenly the two brothers heard a knock at the door, "Come in." Fennec called. The brothers turned and smiled at their new guest. Ilia had come upon the brothers' request and kneeled before them, "Please, stand."

Ilia did so and let out a breath, "How may I be of assistance?" she asked.

"We have wonderful news." Fennec smiled.

Corsac nodded and continued, "We've finally recieved a message from the Mistral brotherhood. The operation was a success. Adam Taurus has claimed his place as the high leader of the White Fang."

"G-Good." Ilia hesitated her expressions showing that she still wasn't sure about the plan, "And what of Sienna?"

"Buried with honor." Fennec nodded, "The other branches of the Fang have recieved the story we've agreed upon."

Ilia nodded, "A necessary sacrifice. We'll never forget everything she's done for us." Corsac and Fennec both smiled and bowed.

"Indeed." Corsac nodded.

Fennec smiled, "Your maturity and understanding in regards to this matter is appreciated. It is why we've summoned you here this evening."

"The White Fang is experiencing a...transitional period." Corsac added before Fennec continued.

"Growth requires change."

Ilia nodded, "If it's...for the betterment of the faunus, then it is a pain we can all endure. What is our next mission?" her uneasiness was gone and now only determination sat behind Ilia's gaze.

"Containment." Fennec stated.

"With the CCT tower still operational we can control all the flow of information coming to Menagerie." Corsac stated, "News of Sienna Khan's death and Adam's coronation will likely not be taken well here now that the chieftain has spoken out against us."

Ilia clenched her teeth and cursed to herself, "It's my fault the Belladonnas had any ground to stand on."

"Do not concern yourself with past failures." Fennec interrupted, "Try to focus on the future. You have an opportunity for redemption."

"What must I do?"

"The Belladonnas are the only remaining threat to Adam's assault on Haven Academy." Corsac stated with a frown.

"And so," Fennec continued, "They need to be silenced."

Ilia took a few steps back and swallowed a lump in her throat, "Silenced?"

Fennec continued to explain, "Like Sienna, they stand in the way of true progress for our people."

"We'd never put such a burden on you alone of course." Corsac added, "Your brothers and sisters will be at your side. But your relationship with their daughter makes you an intricate part of this operation." Ilia was speechless, words couldn't come to her mind, so Fennec continued.

"We know how close you were with young Blake. Rest assured, High Leader Taurus has requested she be taken alive. But we cannot risk having her present to defend her family."

Ilia was confused, this seemed like a bad idea and something kept telling her it was wrong, "But...the people of Menagerie--"

"Will come to understand what happens to those who speak out against the White Fang." Fennec interrupted with a clenched fist.

"Furthermore," Corsac continued, "they'd be left without a leader until our victory is complete."

Fennec reached out and clutched Ilia's shoulder, "A neccessary sacrifice, sister Ilia." Ilia looked as if she wasn't sure about the situation, but she wanted whatever was best for the faunus. In the end she nodded her head and left out the door while Corsac and Fennec smiled as the next step of the plan was put into place.

* * *

Back at the Manor, Blake stood atop the balcony with a sad expression on her face. She wants to help Ilia the best she can, but first requires her to come into contact with her, something she didn't quite know how to do. "Hey, Blake! Are you ready to go!?" Blake's ears shot up when she heard Sun call for her from downstairs.

"Yeah, I'll be right down!" Blake yelled back. She sighed one more time and as she went to leave she felt her hand graze against something on the rail that wasn't wood. Stopping quickly she searched for it again and found a note. She looked around quickly to see if the person who left it was still there but couldn't find any traces. Blake then opened the note and quietly read through it.

_"B_

_Things going too far. Not sure what to do. Find a quiet spot, I'll find you. Come alone, please._

_-I"_

"Ilia?" Blake whispered.

"We recruiting or what?" Sun called out as he slid open the door. Blake quickly had folded the paper and placed it in her jacket pocket, "Come on, we've still got the whole nocturnal section to hit up." Peter peeked through the doorway to see a frown on Blake's face, both he and Sun looked at each other with concern. "You okay?" Sun asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'll meet you there. I have to take care of something first." Blake said while averting her eyes. Peter squinted, already sensing trouble. Blake walked past Peter and Sun and walked down the stairs. As she did so Peter noticed the paper drop out of her jacket. He picked it up and read the contents before crushing it in his hands. _Blake may trust you Ilia, but I don't. Hope you don't mind me tagging along._

Sun and Blake left the house, but Peter decided to hang back just for a little bit longer. "Hey," he tapped stopped Neo who was dressed in a maid outfit cleaning the Manor, "I need you to be on high-alert. I think something is going down tonight. Neo," she looked up at Peter with a questioning glance, "protect this family." Neo smirked and got into her regular clothing.

_Those White Fang douchebags won't know what hit 'em._ her and Peter gave each other a quick fist bump before Peter left the Manor and began to secretly tail Blake.

Peter took a deep breath, "Let's see of I've still got it." he smirked before jumping from one home to the next doing his best to follow Blake without her seeing him. Eventually, Peter was able to follow Blake to a dark alleyway and he took refuge in a shadowed area against the side of a building.

Blake took a deep breath as she looked around the alley, "Ilia?" she called out.

"I'm here." a voice called out and Blake pulled out Gambul Shroud instinctively. A figure walked out of the shadows and moved forward, but it was as if the figure was also in shadow, like they carried it on them. Suddenly the shadow disappeared showing Ilia's face and her blue eyes. _Holy crap! _Peter thought. _She was there the whole time? What if I wasn't being cautious I would have ruined this. _

Blake smiled upon seeing her old friend after nearly a week of no contact, "Ilia, I know you're scared but you don't have to be. My family and I...we can keep you safe."

"I'm sorry." Ilia apologized as she turned her head.

Blake cocked an eyebrow in confusion, "It's okay, you can make it up to me by helping us stop Corsac and Fennec."

Ilia let out a shaky breath, "No. I'm sorry." she suddenly clutched her hand into a fist and Blake could tell already she was giving a signal to someone. Peter suddenly saw someone jump over him and land on Blake, kicking Gambul Shroud away. He was a large faunus with wings like a dragon. He got off Blake with a satisfied smirk as several other faunus wearing varying black jumpers similar to Ilia's joined his side. _White Fang_. Peter thought. Blake tried to get up but was taken down by a faunus who could shoot webbing out her hands like Peter, _HOLY CRAP! THEY STOLE MY SCHTICK! _

"Ilia," Blake struggled as she tried to get out of her web restraints, "You don't have to do this. You said you were sorry!"

"Oh, I am sorry." Ilia stated, "Sorry that you and your family are holding the faunus back!"

"Because we're trying to protect people!?" Blake yelled out, "What world do you live in where attacking the innocent is the right thing to do?"

"The same one as you do!" Ilia yelled back, "There is no such thing as innocent, there's no 'right thing to do' only what is best for us! There's the humans who hate the faunus and then the others who stand by and let the hate happen!" she shouted before pointing her sword to Blake's throat, "But you know what snaps out hate? Fear. Fear gets results."

"Yeah well...look where it's gotten you." Blake retaliated. Making Ilia reel back slightly.

Ilia scoffed, "It doesn't matter. Soon you'll be on a boat to Mistral and your family and your precious human boyfriend will be snuffed out."

"WHAT?" Blake asked.

"It's always the same." Ilia said as the freckles on her body turned pink, "It hurts not having the person you care about most." _Wait...Is she gay?_ Peter thought, _Is this whole thing because she can't date Blake? That's why she joined Adam? Oof. That's weak, bro. Super weak._

Blake could only laugh, "Oh come on. Peter? We're not dating. He isn't my 'human boyfriend'. You know what he is though? My teammate, and he has my back 100% even when I don't want it. It just so happens I expected him to help out regardless."

"Whatever." Ilia scoffed, "You three take her to the docks. I have to make sure a job gets done." With that Ilia changed her skin tone to blend with the environment before leaping across buildings.

"NOW!" Blake yelled out and both Peter and Sun dropped down below. Peter was quick to one-two punch the spider faunus while Sun took down the lizard faunus. The dragon faunus went to fly after Ilia but Peter stopped him with webbing of his own.

"C'mon, where are you going? Party's over here!" Peter then yanked the faunus down to the ground where he got a drop kick from Blake, knocking him unconcious. Peter was quick to web up the White Fang members and hang them over a light post.

"Thanks for the backup you two." Blake nodded, "We have to hurry, my family is in danger. Sun, call the police and we'll head out."

"No worries, Blake." Peter assured as the trio ran through town, "The White Fang is going to encounter...a little problem."

* * *

Back at the Manor, an all out gunfight was occurring. Neo took it upon herself, per instructions from Ghira, to protect Kali. As bullets rained at them, Neo blocked the incoming projectiles using her parasol as a shield, before her and a guard kicked over one of the tables. The guard peeked over the cover and was able to take down one of the assailants, but was ultimately gunned down. "If you think I'm going to take this lying down you have messed with the wrong housewife!" Kali shouted as she picked up the guard's dropped pistol, "Get out of my house!" she began to fire and as she did so Neo couldn't help but admire the butt jiggle from the recoil of the weapon.

_No wonder the Chieftain is so large, man keeps all this cake for himself._ Kali quickly went back to cover after missing her shots and Neo pretended like she wasn't just staring at the ass of the woman she was supposed to be protecting. Neo propped her parasol against the table and motioned for Kali to stay down. Neo then brought out Wade's Deagle and cocked it, giving it a kiss for good luck.

"Such a...large gun for such a tiny woman." Kali mentioned in astonishment. Neo then stood up from cover, twirling the gun in had a few times before firing and hitting her target dead on. The victory was short lived however as more White Fang members began to pile in. Kali tried to calm her heart beat as she reloaded the gun she picked up earlier, "Ghira. Please be alright."

In another room Ghira was fending off White Fang foot soldiers with a guard who was with him. A White Fang soldier went to kick Ghira, but he grabbed her foot and slammed her into the wall behind him, cracking it. Then, as another came near to the guard. Ghira dashed forward and landed a devastating punch to the foot soldier's gut before slamming his face in the ground. Ghira growled when more soldiers started to flood the room, "Find my wife. There are too many." the guard went for the door but was shot down my Corsac who just walked through the door with his brother.

"I believe it's time for the chieftain to step down, don't you agree, brother?" Corsac asked.

"Oh, I very much agree, brother." Fennec replied.

Ghira looked at the guard who gave his life protecting the Belladonna family, "This is no way for someone to die." Ghira stated as he closed the man's eyes. He then got up and with a loud growl, released his claws and removed his cloak, "Fine. If it is violence you want. Then violence is how we'll settle things!"

"Take aim!" one of the soldiers shouted, "Fire!" the grunts began to fire upon Ghira who showed that, despite what some may think, age hasn't slowed him down one bit. They would fire at Ghira from all directions but he would jump out of the way, using his claws to cling to walls and pillars or his aura would deflect a shot. When Ghira reached a good enough vantage point he jumped down on a grunt who was trying to reload his rifle, knocking out with a rapid slash. Then a grunt with a spear charged at the chieftain, but with his superior strength he grabbed the spear before it hit him and spun it around with the grunt still holding on finishing by tossing her at Corsac who was knocked over.

Fennec, seeing his brother get knocked down, retaliated by holding up his weapon, a dagger type weapon that could fire fireballs from the tip of the blade. He sent a fire ball flying as Ghira tossed the spear at him. The spear missed Fennec by mere inches, but it still stuck his robes to the wall. The fireball managed to hit Ghira, but he had more than enough aura reserved for such a hit. Ghira growled as he got up from the blast, only to be met with a a powerful gust of wind brought upon by Corsac and his dagger.

A White Fang grunt smiled as he realized that he had the optimum chance to take down the chieftain, but luckily for Ghira, Blake and Sun arrived just in time with Sun busting through the window to knock out the grunt and Blake using her semblance to trap Corsac and Fennec in an ice clone. Peter, however, was nowhere to be seen. "Dad, where's mom!" Blake called out as she got in a fighter's stance with Sun and her father."

Ghira shook his head, "I'm unsure. Where's the other one."

"Peter said he'd help Kali." Sun mentioned.

"That won't be nearly enough help. More and more of the White Fang are breaking into the Manor. Blake, go find your mother!" Ghira commanded.

"Dad!" Blake retaliated.

"No buts, you keep assuring me your friend of yours is more than dead weight. Time for him to prove it." Ghira growled. Blake looked at Sun who just brushed his nose and grinned.

"We got this Blake." Sun assured, "Besides, I've wanted to sock these guys since the moment we arrived." the group looked on as Corsac and Fennec melted through the ice to break free.

"You'll have to get in line." Ghira declared as he got ready for the next round of the fight. "Blake, go!" Blake nodded and dashed through the doors so she could go find her mother. Corsac and Fennec looked at each other and shrugged as they prepared to fight of Sun and Ghira.

* * *

Back with Kali and Neo, they were forced to retreat to another room. Once there they were lucky enough to find more guards to assist them. The room was large and circular in design. It had a massive skylight in it. The room itself was a study of sorts, though Kali seemed to remember very little studying happening in this room...if you catch my drift. _Because she was already out of school, __you pervs._

"Ma'am!" one of the guards called out as he blockaded the door with a couple of chairs, "That won't last long and we don't exactly have a way out here." Neo looked over to the female guard cradled on the floor, she was the one that was always on lookout on the second floor balcony. Seems this is the first time she's experienced something like this and she was having a mental breakdown. Suddenly the guard screamed when the lights to the room went out. "Dammit!" the male guard cursed, "They must of flipped a breaker! Ma'am get behind the pillar it isn't safe!" as he said that the door that Kali and Neo entered through burst open and at least a dozen White Fang began to pile in.

The guard and Kali began firing on the grunts that came in, but Neo, who was human, did not as she could not see her target well enough. "End of the line Belladonna!" a grunt yelled out. Kali tried to fire at him but the pistol was empty and there were no refills. Kali gulped as she picked up a tray table and began to block bullets with that, while Neo blocked bullets with her parasol.

Suddenly a shadow could be seen on the floor in the middle of the room where the skylight shone through the brightest. It got larger and larger until the glass ceiling broke and a dark figure came crashing down on top of one of the grunts and knocking out his aura as it landed. The figure stood up and Kali could see perfectly that it was Peter. Peter took a deep breath and smirked, "You know...usually people turn of the lights to scare people. But me? I'm not scared of the dark. Monsters can't see you in the dark. And if they can? I don't expect them to be scared either." he began laughing sending chills down some of the grunts in the room even the cowering guard nearly pissed herself. Peter stopped laughing and he looked at where all the White Fang grunts stood at and pointed out to each of them even though they were ensnared in darkness and shouldn't be able to see them, "I expect them...to be scared of me."

"Fire!" gunshots flew all over the room. Kali hid behind Neo and her parasol as she watched the events unfold. She never knew such a person existed, a human who could see in the dark or dodge bullets. Peter dashed to one of the closest targets and slapped her hand aside causing her to misfire and hit her ally who was forced to use his aura to protect him. Peter then chopped her throat and twisted her arm to disarm her. Then he spun her around and threw her at an enemy that was further away.

The White Fang member that got shot, Peter used his quick reflexes to Flash Kick the assault rifle from his hands before using his webs to pull the faunus towards him and perform a corkscrew piledriver. Peter's Spider Sense then reacted the way he expected it to and he was able to quickly dodge incoming bullet attacks before webbing one of the guns away and using it like a morning star to take out a group of enemies, breaking the gun on contact. He then had to dodge pistol fire from another enemy, but was able to yank the weapon away, perform a couple of flips and spins before whipping the web strand with the gun attached to it back to it's owner. The web strand was a little long and ended up wrapping itself around the grunts neck like it was a grappling hook. Peter didn't hesitate as he yanked his enemy forward and headbutted her, cracking her mask. Then he took off her mask with his hand and punched her in the nose, followed by grabbing her head before she fell backward and bringing her face to his knee.

Peter thought he was finished when his Spider Sense went off again and he contorted his body to avoid being sliced by a grunt with a large sword, then, just like when he fought Frederick, that ethereal aura emerged making an outline of his body and punching the grunt unconcious with one hit before dissipating back into his body. Peter swallowed a lump in his throat and took a couple of deep breaths before pulling out a scroll and turning on the lights again, "Sorry if I scared you. It wasn't my intention." he stated.

Kali clutched her chest and breathed a sigh of relief. She then rushed over to Peter and began kissing his forehead and cheek, "Thank you, Peter." she smiled before bringing him in for a hug.

"Yeah well, you guys have shown Neo and I such great hospitality, plus Blake is a good friend, I felt responsible to make sure you were okay." Peter smiled and as he said those words he began to remember words he practically had forgotten. _Responsible. Responsibility..._He looked up to see the White Fang grunts knocked out with webbing lining their bodies or the walls, _'With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility'. I'm not a monster...I'm not a human. I'm me. _"I am Spider-Man." Peter mumbled.

"Hm? You say something?" Kali asked.

"Uh, no." Peter chuckled, "Come on Mrs. Belladonna, let's get you outside to safety."

Kali turned and scoffed twirling the tray on her finger, "If it's all the same to you, Mr. Spider-Man, I'd like to make sure my family is alright before leaving them, because they're MY responsibility."

Peter smiled and nodded when a thought hit him, "Wait...did she actually hear me? Or did Blake tell her about me?" the guards followed after Kali with the female guard bowing to Peter before leaving. Peter quickly stopped Neo and rubbed her shoulder, "Hey, good job." Neo gave a thumbs up and the two went to go help the others.

**To be continued...**

**A/N: I'm so fucking tired! I've just been playing Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2 and writing for this story.**

**I hope you all like the new chapter. Much more action oriented than the last few, now things get interesting as it is pretty much all action from here on out. And I think you know what happens soon. Also, YAY! The return of the king, because Kings Never Die.**

**Anyways, Follow, Favorite and leave some reviews...like, anything is fine. You could say what your life is like during quarantine, I'll be happy to talk to any of you through PMs. Alright, see you guys later!**


	15. Reconnected

**Reconnected**

* * *

Blake ran through the hallways trying to get to her mother per her father's command. If he was right and Peter really couldn't handle all the White Fang on his own then she'd be in massive danger. She burst through another door and was faced with a fork in the hall. One way led to the Study Room, the other led to a Lecture Hall. _Left, or right? _Blake asked herself as she looked at her options, _Damn it all!_ Choosing left Blake ran as fast as she could towards the Lecture Hall. Seeing the door ahead, Blake braced herself as she shoulder rammed the door open and knocked it off its hinges, "MOM!" she shouted, but there was only an empty room.

"She isn't here." Blake turned and looked up to the second floor where she saw Ilia perched on the railing with her mask on, "And before you ask, no, I don't know where she is. Actually, I was kinda hoping to see you again. I had a hunch you'd have help escaping the White Fang's grasp...you always do." Ilia stood up and both teens stared at each other as uncomfortable silence filled the room, with tension so thick you could practically grasp it. Ilia began to slowly move her hand towards her hip for Lightning Lash. Blake saw this and immediately reached for her back and drew out Gambul Shroud, however it was still in its hilt. Ilia smirked before grabbing her weapon and holding it to her side, the two again in a staring contest.

"So what?" Blake started, finally relieving the room of the silence, "Did you come in here to hide?"

"I never wanted this." Ilia retaliated.

"And yet, you're still here!" Blake replied back with a hint of venom in her voice.

"I didn't have a choice!" Ilia shouted.

Blake scoffed at the statement, "'Didn't have a choice.'" she mumbled, "You always have a choice!" Ilia turned her head to the side, a slight whimper coming from her as if she was trying to prevent herself from crying, "Just...stay out of my way." Blake placed Gambul Shroud on her back again and began to leave so she could continue searching for her mother. Ilia growled in annoyance and let out a battle cry as she leapt at Blake trying to impale her with Lightning Lash, however she only hit one of Blake's shadow clones. Blake sighed as she unsheathed Gambul Shroud, "I guess we're doing this."

**Music Queue: It Has To Be This Way--Jimmy Gnecco** **(Metal Gear Rising OST)**

Ilia went to slash Blake but Blake was able to dodge roll away behind cover. Illia smirked and slashed at the desk Blake was behind but didn't see Blake. Instead, Blake's shadow clone took the hit as Blake jumped in the air and began raining fire from her pistol upon Ilia. Ilia had taken a few hits to her aura, but she was still able to perform a back handspring and avoid the rest of the barrage before Blake had landed. Ilia continued to try an hit Blake with her whip, but Blake kept moving all around the furniture making it difficult for the chameleon faunus to get a handle on her. Blake finally landed to take shots at Ilia, but Ilia was too fast this time as she sent a barrage of whip attacks sending Blake on the defensive.

Finally Ilia hit Blake with her whip and sent a several thousand volts of electricity to the cat before throwing her in the air. Ilia went for the whip again so she could slam Blake into the ground, but Blake used her ribbon to wrap around Ilia's arm and pull her in the air, leaving her wide open for a drop kick. Both faunus landed with a heavy thud. Blake got up slowly still hurting from the shock and Ilia got up slowly trying to catch her breath after it was knocked out of her. Both finally shook off the pain and began to clash at each other with their swords. Sparks would fly off as the two weapons collided thanks to the Lightning Dust running through Lightning Lash. The two then collided and were locked in a struggle, Blake smirked causing Ilia to be confused, but then Ilia realized how low Blake was holding her weapon when they collided. Blake pulled the trigger and let out the remaining five bullets in her magazine before Ilia kicked her away. With a mighty battle cry, and hopes to prevent Blake from reloading, Ilia dashed at Blake again and the two were once again locked.

"Why do you feel like we have to hurt people to get our way?" Blake asked as both struggle to push the other away.

"Because it works!" Ilia spit out.

"But that doesn't mean it's right!" Blake retaliated, "You are going to follow Adam and kill not only humans but FAUNUS too, just so you can make this 'perfect world'?"

"SHUT UP!" Ilia mustered up her strength to break the lock and then slashed at Blake's arm sending a jolt of electricity through her body. The resulting shock made Blake drop Gambul Shroud. Blake tried to go for her weapon, but Ilia was quick and cut her off in time to send a round house kick. Blake fell back and quickly released a shadow clone so that she could avoid being struck by Lightning Lash again. _Okay. _Blake thought as she peered from her cover, _Let's show her what I've learned from being Peter and Yang's teammate. _Blake got up from her cover and stared Ilia down. "What? You gonna fight me without your weapon?" Blake cracked her neck before getting in a boxer's stance and moving forward. "Fool." Ilia smirked. To Ilia's surprise, Blake was much faster than she anticipated as Blake was able to avoid the whip attacks especially when she got closer.

Finally Blake was within striking distance of Ilia and she made sure to strike fast and hard. First, Blake sent several hooks to Ilia's gut. Then Blake, faking a punch, slapped Ilia's mask of her face before spitting in her eyes. Blake then finished by grabbing the arm that Lightning Lash was in and sent a massive headbutt to Ilia, followed by a kick to disarm her. Ilia groaned as she saw that she was now the one who was weaponless. However, thanks to some stroke of fortune Ilia had landed by Gambul Shroud.

With a smirk Ilia picked up Blake's weapon and the two began clashing with each other's weapons. Both unfamiliar to the weapons, but familiar enough to each other's fighting style they could semi mimic each other. The two locked blades again, "Can't you see that what you're doing is doing more harm than good?" Blake asked. This time it was Ilia, taking a play from Blake, spitting in her eyes. This gave Ilia enough time to disarm Blake and throw the weapon to the middle of the room, however, this also caused Ilia to accidentally throw Gambul Shroud. Blake rubbed her eyes and saw her weapon on the floor, but before she could react she was kicked across the room.

_Dammit._ Blake thought as she rubbed her head. Suddenly the room got dark thanks to Ilia shutting off the lights. _Double Dammit._ "Quit trying to lecture me!" Ilia shouted. Blake looked to the middle of the room and saw her weapon glistening in the moonlight, looking around she tried to spot Ilia but couldn't. _She's using her chameleon ability. _she thought, _I won't be able to see her well, even with night vision._ Blake hurried to the middle of the room and grabbed her weapon. She quickly reloaded it and began searching around for anything that could be Ilia._ Come on...Come on! _Suddenly she caught a quick glimpse of Ilia's gold zipper glistening out the corner of her eye. Blake turned and got off one shot, but missed and instead she was hit by Ilia's slash which sent her sliding across the ground. Blake recovered quickly and began firing in the last known location of Ilia but only ended up hitting a wall. "Why couldn't you just leave?" Ilia asked with distress in her voice.

Blake continued looking around and still couldn't find a hint of Ilia. She took a deep breath in and transformed her weapon from gun to sword, "Because...I run away too much. Not anymore!" Blake began relying on her advantage over Ilia which was sound. Closing her eyes Blake focused in on the sounds of the room, she snapped her eyes open when she heard a zapping sound, like someone was getting a taser ready. Blake quickly hopped to the side and avoided a lash attack from above. Blake kept trying to listen in, but realized Ilia got smart as she began to either throw things around the room or break pots and desks to throw off her trail. Blake frowned and as she looked into her pouch of materials. Two magazines one Burn Dust, the other Ice. "Oh..." Blake said quietly to herself as she unloaded her old magazine and inserted a new one with the Burn Dust. She looked up to the second floor where the plants hung from the ceiling, "Sorry, dad." she shrugged as she fired at the plants, catching them on fire. The fire then spread across all the plants and began to burn the second storey, illuminating the whole room. Once the room was lit up, Blake could see Ilia hiding next to a couch with her skin darkened to blend with the shadows. "Found yoooouuuu." Blake smirked.

Ilia growled in frustration and dashed towards Blake. Ilia jumped over her opponent and used her momentum of spinning to face her to send out a massive strike, which for a brief moment knocked Gambul Shroud from Blake's hands. But, Blake was able to reorient herself and spin around to catch her weapon in a reverse grip which she used to deflect two of Ilia's attacks. Then while Ilia was off balance, Blake was able to grab her arm and spin her around allowing Blake a quick escape route to dodging Ilia's next attack. Ilia being the one to react first still dashed after Blake, but her attacks had gotten sloppy. Blake was able to deflect her attacks as well as grab her arm again and slam it to the ground giving Blake a chance to throw a backhanded punch, but Ilia avoided it.

Blake then quickly switched to gun and began firing at Ilia who growled in annoyance as she deflected the bullets with her weapon, "Quit taking pot shots and fight me like you mean it!" Ilia yelled out. Ilia then wound up her attack and went for a large overhead slash with the whip, but missed as Blake retreated to the second floor. Both faunus stood their ground, breathing heavily, "You used to see things the way I did...the way Adam did!" Ilia shouted, "If nobody is going to stop the humans that attack us, then the only choice we have is to attack back!" Blake's ears drooped at Ilia's words. Blake quickly switched magazines to the Ice Dust and peeked from cover to begin shooting at Ilia again. Just as Blake planned Ilia deflected the bullets like she was doing earlier which caused her weapon to freeze over and lock the joints.

Blake then threw Gambul Shroud like a grappling hook and disarmed Ilia once again just before jumping down and tackling her friend. Blake used all her weight to pin Ilia down to the ground, "You're wrong!" Blake pleaded, "There's always another choice." Ilia struggled to break free but Blake wouldn't let her, "Ilia, please. You're a good person but you are making all the wrong decisions."

"Shut up!" Ilia shouted.

"Is this really what your parents would have wanted?" Blake asked as tears formed in her eyes.

"I don't know what else to do!!" Ilia stopped thrashing around as tears began to escape her as well, "I just...don't know what else to do."

Blake was going to say something when they were both caught off guard by the body of Corsac flying through the wall and Ghira following after him. Ghira moved to attack Corsac when he saw his daughter on the ground, "Blake!" he called out, but his distraction led to him being stabbed in the back by Fennec who followed through the hall shortly afterward. Ghira cried out in pain.

"Dad!" Blake's own distraction lead to Ilia finally breaking free and tossing her across the room against a desk.

Ghira fought through the pain and reached back to grab Fennec by the ears, causing the fox faunus to whimper in pain. Ghira then tossed him across the room at his brother Corsac who just managed to dodge getting hit by him. Ghira growled in anger as he took the blade out of his back and continued his fist fight with Corsac. The two clashed fists, Corsac being equally matched with Ghira who had been greatly strained do to fending off multiple attackers earlier and his age finally getting to him, "You've gotten weak in your years, Ghira." Corsac mocked as the two continued to trade blows. Finally the two both went for a grapple and now had their hands interlocked with each other, it was a matter of pure muscle now.

As Ilia stood up she began to take in what was around her, the burning building, the father of her best friend fighting for his life, spiritual leaders who at one time greatly respected and admired Ghira, now trying to kill him. "ILIA!" Fennec yelled out causing her to snap out of her trance, "Why are you just standing around? Fight!" Fennec had another dagger fall from his sleeve and into his hand as he ran towards Ghira again. This time Ghira saw him coming and was able to push Corsac away to avoid being stabbed. The two brothers then attacked Ghira from two sides, but he never faltered. Ghira then kicked Fennec away as he continued his fist fight with Corsac. Irritated, Fennec charged up the Dust in his dagger and dashed forward, as he went to stab Ghira, the chieftain grabbed Fennec's arm and redirected it towards Corsac who was hit by a fireball. "Brother!" Fennec shouted. Before he could attack Ghira again he was knocked down by Sun who came jumping through the hole in the wall.

Sun looked over to see Blake was slow to get off the ground and Ilia was standing doing nothing. Sun growled believing that Ilia was the one who harmed Blake (rightfully so). "Don't stand here," Ghira commanded, "Help Blake!"

"On it!" Sun dashed forward with his staff in hand. Ilia saw the approaching threat and got prepared herself. Sun quickly spun his staff around to try and get a quick attack on Ilia, but she proved to be faster than Sun anticipated as she dodged his attack with ease. Ilia dodged left as Sun tried to trip her with his staff, her hand was cocked back for an overhead attack but she had to go on the defensive when Sun's staff broke in two and he nearly shot her. Sun then quickly turned to face his opponent, spinning his gunchucks with ease, sending blasts or physical attacks. The unrelenting barrage from Sun wore Ilia down which allowed him to send a roundhouse kick to her gut. Sun's relentless barrage of attacks continued, taking full advantage of Ilia's disabled weapon. Finally Ilia was able to block Sun's attack as the two were locked. Ilia's sword was finally able to break the ice off it. She smirked as she clicked her weapon to shock Sun but grimaced as the Dust was still jammed from the ice. Sun kicked her back and sent more physical attacks where way, which she was able to block easier with a semi functional weapon, then he finished with a shot to her chest which knocked her against the pillar. Sun charged forward to choke her with his staff (phrasing), but Ilia stopped him at the last second and the two struggled to out strength each other. During the struggle the wooden pillar began to crack and Sun was getting the edge.

"Stop!" Blake yelled causing both Sun and Ilia to look at her as tears streamed down her face, "Please...no more." Ilia was then able to break free from Sun's grasp, but tripped over the side of the pillar, Sub fell forward and his force caused the pillar to break leading to the entire top section to fall. "ILIA!" Blake called out.

Ilia's life flashed before her eyes as she saw the second floor walkway begin to collapse on top of her. She recalled her days running through the streets and learning to survive, going to protests with Blake before being shipped to an elite school that was mostly human. She recalled the day she heard her parents had died in a mining accident as well as what she did to her human classmates in retaliation for her parent's death, not that they had anything to do with it mind you, but that Ilia blamed all of humanity for what happened. She saw herself rise through the ranks of the White Fang and even remembered when she recieved news that Blake had abandoned the organization. She remembered how happy she was to see Blake again after all these years and regretted that her last action wss trying to kill her best friend...someone she loved. In the end she only could say one thing: "I'm sorry." Ilia closed her eyes in preperation, but to her surprise she wasn't hurt. When she looked up she was in shock to see Peter of all people holding up the walkway.

"Well," Peter grunted, "Looks like I've arrived just in time."

Ilia looked up, the person she hated most, a human, had saved her. "Why?" she asked, "Why did you save me?"

Peter smirked, "Honestly? I didn't do it for you. I saved you because it was the right thing to do, sure, but just know that I only helped you because of Blake. She sees the good in you? Fine. I don't trust you, but she does. And...I'm willing to trust her judgment. Now skedaddle, I've got fox stew to brew." Ilia crawled away from the walkway and Peter fell to a knee, feigning pain. "Ah! Oh my god, no! This...walkway..is too...heavy!" Sun gave Peter a confused expression which Peter returned with a wink.

"Aaaaaa...Ghira! Oh no, it's awful! Peter needs your help!" Sun called out in what could only be described as acting performed by middle schooler. Ghira rushed over and grabbed some of the walkway.

"That was foolish of you, boy! You could have died!" Ghira warned.

Peter stifled a chuckle, "All according to plan. Move when I tell you to." Peter looked to the two downed bodies of Corsac and Fennec and watched as Fennec grabbed his two daggers he dropped earlier and charged them to the fullest extent. "Move now!" Ghira and Sun moved out of the way as Fennec dashed straight towards Peter who dodge rolled away from the debris right behind Fennec, then using his quick reflexes Peter grabbed Fennec's head and slammed him into the ground, knocking him unconcious. "There," Peter chuckled, "All's well, ends well." he gripped his head in pain as his Spider Sense flared up causing him to look at the daggers the fox was holding, "Ah, shi--" a medium sized explosion went off right in Peter's face.

"PETER!" Blake cried out half crying because she didn't know if could survive something like that. When the dust settled Peter was standing in the same spot with a massive web shield, which he created to protect his body, only slightly melted.

"That...wasn't ideal." Peter frowned. _Damn, I'm rusty. I just let that guy die like that. _Though he thought this Peter didn't seem to be holding much remorse for Fennec, _Well...it's not like I killed him. _he reasoned. Blake breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that her friend was perfectly fine, not a scratch on him.

The group was able to take a breather, feeling that they had won. Suddenly one of the doors to the room opened and both Blake and Ghira were relieved to see Kali was unharmed, "Mom!" Blake called out as Kali and Neo walked in dragging White Fang members they found in the halls. Blake quickly rushed over and gave her mother a large hug. Blake looked down to see Neo was a little dirty and she had a few scratches here and there. Blake leaned over to Neo and fixed her hair before putting her hat back on her, "You...protected my mom...didn't you?" Neo simply nodded causing Blake to bow slightly, "Thank you!" she cried, "Thank you so much." Neo could only smile in return.

"You..." the group turned to see Corsac stand up, beaten and bruised from his battle against Ghira.

"Holy crap, this guy is still walking?" Peter asked, "Sun! What happened? It was 2v2 for you guys, right? How come **I **finished one off, and this guy is still getting up?"

"Don't ask me, man!" Sun said defensively, "Maybe he just has wicked aura."

Peter scoffed, "Maybe you need lessons in fighting." he said impersonating Moe from the Three Stooges before going to poke Sun in the eyes and having him block it with his hands, "Ohh, wise guy, ehhh?"

"SHUT UP!" Corsac yelled out, "Silence! This is all your fault! YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING!"

"Oh come on," Peter laughed, "This party is perfectly salvagable. We've got, flashing lights, a groovy dance floor, hot room, cake and ice cream," he said pointing over to Neo and Kali which led to Neo clapping and crying at how proud she was Peter made that joke, "Hell we add some baller tunes and we have ourselves a wicked rave." Peter then began to sound out The Jellyfish Jam while began to dance.

Corsac's temper only flew higher after that, "I will kill all of you, even if I have to do it with my own two hands!" he then looked over to Peter and growled, "Starting with you." Peter gave a playful gasp as Corsac ran towards him only to be wrapped up in Ilia's Lightning Lash and electrocuted to unconsciousness.

Ilia looked down at what was figuratively her life until that moment, and she fell to her knees and cried, feeling like for the first time since her parents death she was finally able to make the right decision.

"Umm..." Peter cleared his throat to catch everyone's attention, "I don't mean to be rude, like I know this is a sad moment and all but...the building is still on fire and we should probably get out." the others looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

Blake walked over to Ilia and offered her a hand, "Come on, let's get out of here." she said with a smile and Ilia looked up and took Blake's hand, graciously giving a smile in return.

* * *

Outside the Manor a large crowd began to form of practically the entire island. The crowd was gasping in surprise at the fire that began enveloping the Manor as firefighters worked to resolved it. They talked amongst themselves as of what could have started it but when they saw Chieftain Ghira walking out of his home as if he had been in a battle, and several White Fang members coming out and being arrested by Menagerie police, word began to spread as quickly as the fire. The White Fang are to blame and they have essentially turned their back on faunus kind.

The police ran up to assist Ghira, "Hey, get more men in there to search for survivors!" the chief of the guards called out. He looked upon Corsac who was laid against the wall, "What about Fennec?" he asked. Ghira only shook his head in response. The chief walked over to Corsac with a looked of betrayal and anger on his face, "Was it worth it?" Corsac could not respond.

Peter looked over to Sun slouched against the corner of the building coughing his lungs out, "What's the matter Sun? First burning building fight?" Sun nodded as he furiously coughed into his hand. "Hey, we need some water and a respirator over here!" Peter called out, almost immediately a guard came with what he asked for, "Damn, these guys work fast." he handed Sun the respirator and water, "Relax. It's all good now." Peter then turned to Ilia who just kneeled at the doorway of the manor, "What about you? You okay?" Ilia didn't respond.

Blake looked around at the faunus that had gathered, she knew it wasn't ideal but this was the chance to make them see what was actually happening. She had to make her point now that everyone's attention would be on her. She took a deep breath and walked forward. Ghira tried to stop her, but both Kali and Neo held him back knowing that what Blake needed to say had to be said. "Human's didn't do this." she started while pointing at what was her parents home, "WE did this. Faunus." she grimaced, "We did this to ourselves. We are just as capable of hate and violence as the humans, but I don't think any of us would jump at the chance to point that out. So why are we letting Adam do it for us!?" she growled, "By doing nothing and staying silent we let others speak and act in our place. And if we aren't proud with the choices they make...then we have no one to blame but ourselves. This is the message Adam Taurus will bring to Remnant if nobody stops him. But we can stop him! You have to understand that all of you are looking for simple answers to a very complicated problem. I can't give that to you, no one can." Blake took another deep breath to collect her thoughts, "I don't know how to make hate go away, who does? But what I do know is that this type of violence is not the solution. I understand that asking you to leave your homes and protect Haven Academy is asking you to put your lives at risk. But, That's. What's. At. Stake!" Blake laughed, "We have, human's on our side who want nothing more than to make things right." she gestured to Peter and Neo. Peter took a deep breath and walked to his friend. Blake patted Peter's shoulder, "This is my friend. My roommate at Beacon Academy." Peter gestured to let him plead his own case for joining to which Blake agreed.

"Hello..." Peter started, "I recognize some of your faces, and I'm sure some of you...regrettably recognize mine." he chuckled, "Okay...My name, is Peter Parker...but nobody would really know me by that name, some of you may know me as Vale's Vigilante: Spider-Man." there was a loud audible gasp from the crowed. Even the White Fang grunts were shocked.

"THAT'S Spider-Man?" one of the female White Fang members asked.

"Ugh, that's why that punch felt so familiar." another member groaned.

"During Beacon, I did what I could to protect as many people as possible." Peter continued, "It was there that I fought Adam Taurus, and I learned that he is a man who does not want equality, he doesn't care for co-existence. He wants a world where everyone does as he says and if you get in his way be you human, faunus, whatever, he will grind you down to dust. Now, I came to Menagerie on one mission and that was to find a friend of mine, now I have a new mission: Kicking Adam's Ass. I won't let Haven succumb to the same fate as Beacon, and I'm going there with or without anybody, but..." Peter looked around at the faunus of the island and smiled, "I could always use some help."

Blake smiled and she patted Peter on the shoulder, "Welcome back." she whispered. "You know I have your back 'Spider-Man'." she chuckled.

"I'll stand with you!" Both Peter and Blake looked back in surprise to see Ilia standing by the doorway of the Manor with her hand in the air, "A-Assuming that you'll have me." Blake smiled and Ilia began walking towards her before having her arm grabbed by the guard.

"Oh no, you aren't going anywhere!" the guard seethed.

"Let her come." Blake pleaded.

The guard was nearly taken aback by the request, "You want to forgive her? After everything she's done!?"

Peter scratched his head and laughed, "You knoooooow...I kinda saved her life. Sounds like she owes me a favor." the guard looked to Ghira with a dumbfounded expression which became worse when Ghira approved of Ilia leaving. "Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on her!" Peter smiled.

"Sir!" the guard pleaded, "What does she think she's doing?"

Ghira chuckled, "She's learned a valuable lesson that I didn't learn until I was much older. That there is strength in forgiveness." the two looked down as Ilia and Blake hugged.

Soon the crowd was full of volunteers to join Blake and the others defend Haven. The ram faunus Sun talked to on the first day, one of the fish-type faunus Blake talked to earlier that day, Mikhail that Peter talked to on his first day. More and more joined as they finally saw the importance of protecting Haven. It was more than just humans or faunus, it was a matter of principle. "You know..." Peter started as he thought about the whole situation, "This whole situation reminds me of a saying: 'Be excellent to each other..." Blake smiled but Peter held up a hand showing he wasn't done, "Annnnd...Party on dudes!'"

"Yeah!" Sun yelled out as he and Peter gave a high five.

"It's from a movie." Peter added making Blake laugh.

"That sounds like a film whose message will be remembered forever."

Sun patted Blake on the shoulder as the list of volunteers just kept getting larger and larger, "Well...seems like we have a lot of work to do." he then looked to Ilia and pointed at her face, "You...you stabbed me."

Ilia's eyes widened, "Uh...I-I'm a sorr--OWW!" she yelled out in pain as Sun pinched her arm with a smile on his face.

"There. Now we're even." Sun laughed.

"This is good," Ghira stated as he, Kali and Neo walked down the stairs to the teens, "With the recruitment we have roughly a month and a half before Adam attacks Haven. That gives us time to train some of the faunus to be semi-competent as well as secure a ship for transport."

Sun and Blake both smiled at each other, "I think...we know of a ship captain that owes us a favor." Blake mentioned.

Peter looked at Neo who gave him a high five, _Let's go kick their ass some more, huh?_

"Yeah, but..." Peter looked up to Kali and Ghira, "You guys know where I can get some cloth? And...strong, flexible metal material?" Peter asked, "Because uh...Spider-Man is gonna need a new costume." he smiled devilishly.

**To be continued...**

**A/N: Ahahahahaha! Yes! Finally! We are near the end of Volume 5. Some people said it couldn't be done. Uh, wow this is so sudden, I have so many people to thank. Uhhh, I want to thank my mom for always making me dinner and not giving a fuck that I have become an introvert. It's really helped during quarantine. I wanna thank Projekt Melody for helping me get through stressful times. Of course I gotta thank the fans, you guys really make this story, figuratively of course, I make the story really. Oh and finally I want to thank Rooster Teeth for making a semi competent series that has slowly degraded it's fight scenes so now I can loom at them and be like, "Yeah, I can add that" (this part isn't a joke, at least 2/3 of that Blake/Ilia fight is improvised).**

**But seriously I think I know what is on ALL of your guy's minds...What suit is Pete gonna be wearing when he shows up to kick White Fang ass? Well, you'll find out next chapter, but please feel free to guess I'd love to see that.**

**Anyway, favorite, follow, and leave a juicy review.**


	16. The Return

**The Return**

* * *

Over the next several weeks Blake, Sun, Ilia, and the guards of Menagerie helped train the volunteers to defend and fight against the White Fang. This task was made even easier due to Ilia's long standing involvement with the organization as well as knowing almost every intricate detail that was going into the assault on Haven. Blake looked at many of the young and capable faunus, but also to the older faunus who felt they still had fight left in them. Ex-White Fang members who left with Ghira as well as ex-Hunters and Huntresses all willing to give what they have left. "This is good," Blake smiled, "We can do this!"

Ilia patted her old friend on the shoulder, "Yes. Adam won't know what hit him. We'll be more than capable to defend against the White Fang especially with how many experienced fighters on our team." Blake frowned still as she thought about how severely undermanned they'll be, "Hey, don't worry. Your father has a new messenger to Haven. This time one that has some extra protection. He should get there in time for us to have back up almost immediately when we arrive."

Blake let out a breath and smiled, "Yeah you're right."

"By the way...where's your human friend? Peter, was it?" Ilia asked.

On a different side of Menagerie Peter sat at one of the clothing vendors sewing together his new costume, "Damn, why was it so hard to make the metal flexible? I just want it to contort with my body while being able to absorb bullets! Is that too much to ask?" the stall owner looked at Peter as if she was going to say something, but he held his hand up to stop her, "Stop. Don't answer that it was rhetorical. I'm just...frustrated at how long it's taking."

The stall owner rubbed the back of her head, "I'm...real sorry we didn't have any reds...or blues."

"It's fine." Peter said as he wiped sweat off his brow, "Blacks and purples...seem a lot more appropriate right now."

* * *

After about a month of training, the day of reckoning finally came. The faunus were loaded on a ferry and they would be transported to the southern tip of Anima where they will hitch a ride on a train to Haven academy. "Cutting it kinda close, don't you think?" Peter asked in a playful tone to Blake.

Blake smirked, "I think we'll be fine. As long as we stay on course we should get there just before Adam has a chance to destroy the school."

"Even better," Ilia started as she and Sun joined the two on the ship, "According to his last transmission Adam will be arriving at Haven with a large army of White Fang, but they will also be arriving with a human associate of Adam's." the horn of the ferry sounded off and the boat left the dock for Anima.

Blake cupped her chin and but her lip, "Adam? Working with humans? That doesn't seem right." Her and Peter both glanced over to Neo who just smiled and waved in response, "Well...I guess it wouldn't be the first time. What else do we know?"

Ilia brought out a large blueprint of Haven academy, Peter was going to ask how she obtained such a thing but decided against it. _Best if a magician doesn't reveal their tricks. _he thought. "Okay," Ilia started, "

Adam plans on setting charges on these pillars here, they necessarily won't do anything on their own they are mostly to instill fear. Then he plans on placing fuses here, here, and here." she pointed to integral parts of the structure of the building as well as the CCT tower itself. "His plan is to destroy Haven and it's tower, BUT he has to wait for his human ally to finish whatever errand must be done. That will give us extra time regardless. Since it's before the semester starts the students won't be on their guard, meaning if they went to defend the school from their dorms they could easily be gunned down. But with our help that likely won't happen."

"Once we're in range of Haven I'll be able to get in contact with my team and some of our buddies, hopefully they'll be prepared to assist us." Sun said with a nod.

Ilia nodded, "Good, then maybe we can surprise Adam with a scissor maneuver."

"Smart move, he wouldn't expect it." Peter added.

Ilia scoffed, "He'd never do it either. Adam is a lot of things. Charismatic and a good fighter maybe. A good leader? No, he'll falter. Just watch."

Peter cracked his knuckles in anticipation, "Oh...I know. I'll make him."

* * *

**Adam**

**Haven Academy, night time...**

Adam and his White Fang militia began to march onto Haven academy. Accompanying them was a human, a rather large man named Hazel. Hazel was a large tanned man with hazel eyes and dark brown hair and beard. He wore brown pants with steel toe boots ad well as and olive green duster jacket. "You have your plan ready?" Hazel asked Adam with his deep, gravelly voice.

"Of course!" Adam insisted, "I have everything planned out. Nothing will get in our way. I've even taken some...extra precautions." he smiled. Adam's look compared to when he attacked Beacon had changed. Now he wore a tight black coat with gray accents on his sleeves. The coat also bore his logo, a red rose surrounded by white flowers and vines, on the back. His pants were the same and he still had his mask, or rather a similar looking one considering the last one broke. As the White Fang stepped in side Haven's grounds Adam began to take charge. "Circle around, take out any stragglers you see along the way. Set up a perimeter around the school grounds and keep a watch on the dorms. Bravo team go and set up the explosives!" Adam turned to Hazel and nodded, "You remember the deal, in and out. Now hurry up, we don't have all night."

Hazel grimaced at Adam's commands, "Whatever, just be prepared." he stated as he began walking to the front door of the main building of the academy, "And, Adam," Hazel stopped and looked back towards the faunus, "Remember, I don't like delays. So you better make sure your plan works." and with that Hazel entered inside the large building where he shocked most of those who were inside. They were a group of hunters and huntresses, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen, Deadpool, Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren and a young farmhand named Oscar Pine.

"Woah, what the hell? I made it in this story?" Deadpool asked.

Hazel huffed as he closed the large double doors behind him, "The White Fang is wrapping up preperation for clearing the school grounds. No one is getting in...and no one's getting out." across the way Hazel could see his 'allies' people he was forced to work with because they worked for Salem, the Grimm Witch.

"Hazel, how nice to see you." the voice belonged to one of Hazel's allies, one that he could stand only a little better than Adam, Cinder Fall. Like Adam, Cinder has a much different look this time, sporting a long red cocktail dress with one long sleeve on the left hand and no sleeve on the right, as well as a long mid thigh slit in the dress on her right side. She made up for the exposed skin by wearing stockings. Another change about Cinder was her now short hair and massive scar covering her left eye thanks to Ruby. Hazel groaned as he looked over Cinder's two lackey's, Mercury and Emerald who look just as they did during the Fall of Beacon. Then there was the new recruits whom he didn't quite trust which were Raven Branwen and her right hand woman, Venal the supposed Spring Maiden. _This is going to be a long night. _Hazel thought.

Back outside, Adam was busy ordering his men to hurry up and get the job done. Faunus with the abilities to cling to walls were chosen to plant the bombs on high points of the CCT tower. "Once the charges are set move back to perimeter watch!" Adam commanded, "Tonight, Haven falls." he clenched his fist and smiled at the beautiful work he was able to get done. The White Fang members finished their preparations and split into groups, some stayed on the outer edge of the perimeter to keep watch for any intruders that may arrive. Some watched over the dorms, others took position on rooftops of the school and the rest stayed by Adam's side, "Now...we wait." he grinned.

It wasn't too long before Adam and his subordinates started hearing gunshots coming from inside the building, "Hey." a White Fang goon asked his friend.

"Yeah?" his buddy replied, still hungover from the night before, he pulled a rager at a faunus strip club.

"You think that whatever is happening in there is going well? You know...for our side?"

"What? No!" the friend replied, "Did you not hear those? Those were gunshots, dude. Regardless if our guy is winning or not he's definitely not having a good time."

"Okay, but, hypothetically...what if he is a masochist? What if being shot at excites him?"

"Wh-?" his friend had to do a double take, "I-I-I don't know, maybe?"

"Okay, now hear this...what if he's the one shooting at other people?"

"Come on man, is he a masochist or a sadist? Choose one."

"It's purely hypothetical, either or could be true."

Adam groaned, "Will you two please. Shut. Up."

Suddenly there was a loud yell and a powerful sound, like a shockwave. Haven then came flying out the building, destroying a large portion of the wall revealing the massive battle going on inside. Adam clutched his sword and clenched his teeth in anger figuring the fight would damper his plans if it did not end soon. "Whoa, what the hell is going on in there?" the first White Fang goon asked.

"None of your concern." Hazel said as he got up slowly. The faunus could see that the human had jabbed large Lightning Dust crystals into his biceps and watch him as he added Burn Dust crystals as well. A shock was sent through Hazel's body and he yelled out as he felt the power of the Dust flow through him.

"Adam, this guy is FUCKING CRAZY."

Adam shoved his subordinate away and turned to the rest of the group, "Stay focused, our friends here will be done shortly." _Great. _he thought, _Just what I needed, MORE slow results! _

"ADAM!" Adam looked up in surprise, as did his goons, when he heard an all too familiar voice. At the top of the archway leading to the main courtyard of the school stood Blake Belladonna with an angry expression.

"Blake?" Adam asked with a slight chuckle.

Blake defiantly looked down upon Adam, "Stand. Down!" she commanded. Her hostility led to Adam's goons, all couple dozen of them, drawing their weapons and aiming at deserter. Blake's expression didn't change as she counted the faunus she could for sure see. There was one with with a sniper rifle standing on a balcony of the main building, bust she watched him get pulled up to the roof and slammed into the roof tile before being webbed in place. Blake smiled as she looked down upon her enemies.

"Wait!" Adam held his arms out to prevent his brothers and sisters from doing something drastic. He looked upon Blake and he laughed, laughed at how she seemed to be putting on a tough act to try and scare off him and his men. "To think, I went through so much trouble looking for you only to have you deliver yourself to me! Haha! It's like poetry, it rhymes."

Blake growled slightly, "This isn't what's right for the faunus. Stop what you're doing and we can end this peacefully." she pleaded. Not necessarily with Adam, Blake had realized he was long gone now, but she felt she could still reach out to those who only followed Adam's orders and didn't really think for themselves.

Adam sighed and slumped his shoulders upon hearing Blake's cry for help, "Again with this." he mumbled, "You're wrong, Blake. Besides, who's going to stop us, you? Little, runaway Blake. You're going to stop us? Hm? Don't make me laugh!"

"No. I can't." Blake admitted, "At least...not by myself." she shrugged.

"Which is why she brought us!" Adam turned to see Sun and Ghira with the faunus from Menagerie.

"What!?" Adam asked, "What the hell is going on?"

One of the White Fang grunts squinted his eyes when he thought he recognized someone in the crowd, "Matta?" he asked looking at the ram faunus whom Sun recruited. His brother nodded, swallowing a lump in his throat before getting in a defensive stance like the rest of the faunus.

Adam growled in annoyance, _Nice play Blake. _"Do not be deceived brothers, for these people are our enemies! And we will not let them ruin-" a searchlight came on followed by the sounds of a Bullhead and gunfire from the other side of the campus, "Oh god dammit!"

_"Adam!" _a voice called via radio, _"The students knew we were coming, they're prepared to fight! Police are assisting them too! And...Oh my god, she's kicking everyone's ass!" _the transmission cut out and Adam growled in frustration. The Mistral bullheads came overhead shining searchlights on all the White Fang members that could be spotted.

"Adam Taurus!" a lady spoke over an intercom, "This is the Mistral police force! Lower your weapons and surrender peacefully." bullets were sent towards the ships, but they yielded no results or were stopped by a hidden force in the shadows.

Blake jumped down from her vantage point and stared down Adam, this time she wouldn't run away. She'd fight if she had to. Adam's anger and frustration boiling over her crushed the radio that was in his hands, "How!? How did you do this!?" Blake only smirked and Adam looked around to see him and his squad were completely surrounded by police and faunus. With no way to escape, Adam resorted to the last ditch effort in his plan. "Then I suppose it's over for everyone." Adam pulled out the detonator for the bombs, scaring the faunus of Menagerie and his subordinates at the same time as he pressed the button to detonate. But...nothing happened. In frustration be pressed the button again, then again and one more time. The whole time he stared at Blake had a grin plastered on her face, like she knew something he didn't.

"What the fuck, man? We could have died!" one of Adam's goons shouted.

Adam gripped the goon by his collar and pulled him close, "Can't you see? I am trying to make humanity pay for what they've done to me, what they've done to us! And now, because of them I can't do that. Do you understand!"

"We sent someone ahead of us to confirm your explosives." Blake stated, "Someone who knew the plan inside and out. Someone who could be trusted if she was seen by one of your subordinates." Blake smirked, "Once she was in she disarmed them, easy peasy." Blake nodded to the top of the CCT tower where Ilia could be seen dangling the cut wires from the bombs.

Adam seethed with anger and tried to relax himself hoping his ally had a plan, "What do we do?" he asked Hazel.

Hazel simply cracked his knuckles, "This...is YOUR business. Not mine. Fix. It." Hazel replied in a threatening tone.

"See Adam?" Blake smirked, "It's over." Adam losing all sense of his cool dashed forward with his hand on his hilt. _I see it. Wait for it.__.._Blake thought as Adam got closer. She thought back to all the times when she was younger and she would spar against Adam. He tought her everything there is to know about fighting with a blade. During that time Blake also took long mental notes of her opponents fighting style, determined that one day she would defeat him. That day...would not be today, not on her own. Just as Adam was about to slice at her, Blake made a shadow clone to evade danger. When Adam followed through with his attack he hit nothing but air. Time felt like it moved in slow motion during moments like this. Adam turned to see where Blake had evaded too but when he did so he noticed her point in front of him and wink. As Adam turned his face again her was immediately met with a fast moving fist that clocked Adam across his jaw and sent him sliding along the ground back to his subordinates.

**Music Queue: Back in Black--AC/DC**

Looking up he saw a figure that he thought had perished, "What's the matter Adam? You look like you've seen a ghost." Adam continued to stare, no doubt about it, the design of his clothing, the snarky attitude, the force of his punch. It was Spider-Man now in a new outfit. Spidey's new outfit was black with a purplish hue to it, it had two menacing looking white eyes as well as one large embossed white spider on his chest which connected to his back. The spider Adam took the most notice towards because it made Spider-Man look like a Grimm, and the material it was made of...was the same kind that made the White Fang masks. Looking closer Adam also noticed the same type of metal covering his knuckles meaning his punches would hurt a lot more.

"You..." Adam growled, "You're supposed to be dead. I WATCHED YOU DIE!"

Spidey chuckled, "Oh please. The news of my death was...greatly exaggerated. I was out for a while though, I'll give you that. But like Superman, Hulk Hogan and AC/DC...I'm back in black, baby."

Adam looked all around, he knew he didn't have much choice, "KILL THEM!" he shouted causing the White Fang to begin firing upon the faunus of Menagerie. The faunus, following Sun and Ghira's lead began to fight back, blocking bullets with shields and getting close enough. Other White Fang members would fire at the Bullheads in the sky only to recieve a raining barrage of bullets upon them it began to look like chaos, a full blown battlefield! Adam got up and adjusted his coat before pointing his sword at Spider-Man, "Let's end this." he growled.

Spider-Man lifted up his hands and he got into his fighting stance, "Hey, you know what they say: 'it takes two to tango.'"

* * *

With Neo, the fighting had already started. When she got here it was her job to help alert the student body that was on campus. _GREAT FUCKING IDEA! _Neo thought, _Send the girl who doesn't talk it'll be fiiiiiiiine. __I swear when this is over I'm punching Peter in the dick._ Neo avoided gunshots from White Fang members as well as providing general support for some of the students until they could fully focus on the fight. The positive note was that police were also assisting so she could leave it to them if she wanted. Regardless, Neo continued fighting she had to ensure that Peter and his friends could win.

Suddenly Neo heard the sound of shattering glass behind her and she immediately turned around and stabbed down thinking it was an enemy, "AGH! Jesus Christ! Can't a guy get a break?" Neo's eyes widened in surprise when she saw a familiar red and black spandex costume of Deadpool.

_WADE!?_ she called out in surprise.

"W-Wait? Neo? How did you get--" Deadpool wasn't able to finish his sentence as Neo tackled him and began kissing him all over proclaiming how much she's missed him. The two continued their little make-out session until they felt they were in danger, with Neo turning around and Deadpool looking up, both were able to pull out Deagles and take out a White Fang goon who tried to get the jump on them. The two shared a laugh as Neo helped Deadpool to his feet, "You know, I always did like small women packing massive heat." **_Traps?_** "Them too." Deadpool spun his gun around as he looked at the chaos between the White Fang and other opposing forces. "Okay, I'ma do this 2002 style." he cleared his throat and began waving his left hand up and down in the air, "Yo, yo. Yo, e'rbody from the Academy, put hands up and wave 'em round just like me!" Like magic the student seemed to do as they were told which let Deadpool pick out the White Fang members with ease as he took them down with his Deagle. For the final White Fang member, Deadpool took out a shotgun he had hanging on his hip and pointed it at the goon's head, "Boom! Headshot!" he shouted as he blasted the goon away.

A student stopped and stared at Deadpool with a horrified expression, "Wait, I thought you were the good guy?"

Deadpool scoffed and spun the shotgun around in his hands before placing it back on his hip, "Good, bad, I'm the guy with a gun." **_You know...Fast Times beat us to this joke a couple of months ago._** "Fuck Fast Times we're the more popular story." **_Barely._** "C'mon, Neo," Wade held his arm out for Neo to hold onto, "let's play hero." Neo smiled gleefully and took hold of Deadpool's arm. To her, her adventure was complete. Everything else afterwards is a bonus.

* * *

Spidey dodged a slice from Adam and flipped around him to flank. Adam tried to use his hilt to fire off a shotgun blast at Spider-Man, but he blocked it with a quick web shield, which he then used to slam Adam into the ground with. "C'mon, Adam. Don't be such a pushover." Adam clenched his teeth as he stood up to keep fighting, _He's stronger this time. _Adam thought, _I don't know how but he's actually gotten stronger._ Adam reached to his hilt and lifted it up to fire, Spider-Man dodged all the blasts that he fired off, but it was more of a precautionary thing.

Adam then tried slicing down but Spidey grabbed his wrist and when Adam went for his hilt, Spidey webbed it to his hip, "Not bad." Spidey taunted, "But you've become pathetic." Spidey then cocked his head back before sending it forward and landing a devastating headbutt on Adam that caused his mask to crack and his forehead to breathe. Spidey then pushed Adam away and dared him to come back with an attack. Adam smirked as he he placed his sword back in it's sheath, _Fine. _he thought, _I'll just do what I did before. _He dashed forward past Spider-Man and instead of choosing which area Adam would end up in, front or back, he chose both. With his physical form punching forward and his ethereal form punching back he was able to knock Adam to the ground and prevent his attack.

"How?" Adam asked in confusion, "How could you prevent that attack?"

"I've just gotten stronger." Spidey replied.

"Peter!" Blake called out as she joined his side, "Adam, just give up now. More police and hunstman are on their way. You've lost!" she argued.

Adam only chuckled, "Still too afraid to face me on your own, Blake? You'd rather have your human do it for you?"

Blake stared Adam down, "I'm here for Haven. I could care less about you." Adam growled and pulled out his hilt to fire at Blake, she braced herself but Spidey jumped in the way as a body shield. Adam fired and landed a direct hit on Spidey's chest...all according to plan.

"Okay...ow." Spidey said as he wiped the soot from his spider logo. He then tapped the insignia a few times, making a clanking noise, "Bullet proof." he mentioned, "Thanks for the test run."

Adam laughed trying to keep face, "You should have run when you had the chance. I've made plenty of powerful friends along the way."

"Oh yeah?" Sun asked as he now showed up to support Blake and Spidey, "And that wouldn't happen to be the guy getting his butt kicked in there would it?" he pointed to the large open hole where Spidey could see a large battle happening, but not much else.

"Tell me," Adam started, "Does Blake make all her friends fight for her.

"Way to change the subject." Spidey mentioned, "Okay. I'm done here. They aren't here for you Adam. Blake couldn't care less. But me? Oh...I can't wait to pay you back." Spidey shot a a web behind Adam and pulled himself forward at blinding speeds allowing him to shoulder ram Adam. He then began sending a barrage of punches, but stopped when Adam tried to shoot him. Spidey redirected Adam's gun so that it shot in the air followed by webbing his left hand (the hand Adam was holding his sword in) to the ground. Spidey finally grabbed Adam's right arm and forcibly disarmed him, "Look around you Adam," Spider-Man said quietly. As Adam looked around he saw his White Fang brothers and sisters giving up and being arrested, they had been outclassed by a ragtag group of faunus and police, "Nobody is coming to save you!" he laughed, "I'm a man who strives for equality Adam, an eye for an eye, a leg...for an ARM!" holding Adam's right arm straight, Spider-Man punched the elbow upwards with a monstrous

amount of strength and forced his arm to bend the other way.

"AAAAAAAAGH!" Adam yelled out.

"You feel that? Imagine putting pressure on that." Spidey moved his hand down and lightly gripped Adam's broken arm sending a jolt of pain through the faunus, "Now imagine that lingering...barely holding on for MONTHS! I almost lost my leg because of you." he whispered, "But really...I should thank you. Because of you I am now stronger than I've ever been." Spidey let go of Adam's arm and pushed him to the ground. "Now you have a choice. You turn yourself in, or you run away and the next time we meet it'll be twice as worse for you." Adam grimaced and almost immediately he grabbed the hilt to his weapon and ran off.

"Dude what are you doing?" Sun asked, "You're letting him go!"

"Yeah," Spidey chuckled, "Can't wait to crush him again."

"It's okay, Sun." Blake assured, "We're here to protect Haven. That's all that matters." Sun nodded in understanding.

"Well...sounds like you two have some work to do then." Sun said while pointing to the battle in the school building, "Go get 'em." Sun went to go assist the other faunus in picking off the White Fang stragglers.

Blake quickly stopped Sun by grabbing his arm and pulling him in for a kiss. One that was almost uncomfortably long for Spidey as he just rubbed his head and turned the other way. "Be careful." Blake smiled.

"U-wh-gk--" Sun's brain couldn't quite process what had just happened to him, "Y-Yeah, um...you too...you two?" Blake turned around and smiled as she and Spidey dashed towards their friends who the latter could finally see now.

"So...you slip him the tongue?" Spidey asked.

"Not the time!" Blake retorted with a blush. She looked ahead and saw the large ethereal Lancer that Weiss had summoned earlier as well as Hazel, Emerald and Mercury wearing their friends down, "We aren't going to make it!" she shouted.

Spidey looked at Blake and smirked under his mask, "Have we ever done a Fastball Special?"

* * *

Inside the battle, bullets are flying all over the place. Jaune quickly jumped in front of Nora and Ren and deflected a stray bullet with his shield, "Are you guys okay?" he asked his teammates. Like him most of the Beacon fighters were running on fumes at this point.

Ren slumped his shoulders and let out a couple of coughs, "Surviving." he replied.

Nora also slumped over the fatigue making it more and more difficult to keep on fighting, "I don't know how that big guy is still standing. It's like he can recharge his aura faster than anyone we've seen."

"Or that he has a lot of it." Ren coughed again before continuing to fire.

On the otherside of the room was Oscar, a you farmhand who wore a white button up shirt and worn khaki pants as well as orange gloves and suspenders. His hair was messy and his eyes were a greenish orange color. Behind him flew in Qrow, Ruby's uncle, who avoided an attack from Hazel. "This guy's sheer willpower." he complained.

Oscar hid behind a pillar to avoid getting hit by one of Hazel's blast attacks, "We just have to get him to his limit!"

Weiss, controlling her Lancer tried to take out an enemy of their's who was cowering away from the battle. The enemy was the headmaster of Haven itself, Leo Lionheart. Turns out he was a spy for Salem all along and nobody knew. Not taking everything lying down, Lionheart charged his weapon and fired it at the Lancer which caused it to be knocked back and stagger. Hazel too this opportunity to charge up a blast attack in his arms and blast the fake Lancer out of the sky, causing it to dissipate.

Weiss could only look on in surprise at an opponent that they've done so much damage towards could still have so much stremgth. She then smiled as she saw an old friend burst through the particles and drop kick Hazel in the face. Now joining her friends by their side in such a long time stood Blake. "Are any of you hurt?" she asked as she looked at her friends.

Weiss still getting over the shock of seeing Blake again fumbled over her words a little bit, "N-No! I just remember you being more of the quiet one." she mentioned.

Blake spun Gambul Shroud in her hand and groaned, "Trust me, if you were stuck with the people I've been stuck with, you'd be making a lot of noise too." she smirked, "So...what's the plan Ruby?" Blake asked. Ruby looked at her surroundings and quickly dispatched Lionheart by firing at him. The scared headmaster then retreated back to his office leaving on Emerald, Mercury and Hazel.

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me." Mercury complained, "Now we have to babysit all by ourselves."

Ruby quickly cocked Crescent Rose and smirked, "CHECKMATE!" Blake and Weiss dashed forward but stopped as they saw Emerald and Mercury pulled into the air before slamming into the ground near the hole in the entrance. Blake smirked as she saw Spider-Man land to the ground and give a solid three hit combo to Hazel and made him fly back towards the other two.

"Sorry it I broke formation but...I kinda have an excuse now." Spidey chuckled. The room was almost dead silent as RNJR and Weiss all looked at Spider-Man with wide eyes. They couldn't believe it. So many thoughts came rushing through their minds, was he a fake? Is he a ghost? If he's real why the costume change? "If you don't mind," Spidey started, "I still have some anger to vent. I'd like to have the first go."

Mercury laughed in the background, "And who the hell are you supposed to be? Didn't you get the memo, Spider-Man, your great 'hero' is dead!"

Spidey stopped and cupped his chin before pointing at himself, "Then I guess in your eyes, I'm a ghost!" Mercury groaned and dashed forward. Spidey noticed that he seemed to multiply into dozens of clones. _What the? _he glanced around and noticed Emerald focusing heavily on him. _Oh I get it now. So, I have to deal with a Master Illusionist again? Mysterio 2.0._ Spidey didn't bother looking at the different Mercurys that came at him, instead he cleared his mind and waited for his moment to attack. _NOW! _he thought as his Spider Sense warned him of an oncoming attack. Spidey turned his head to avoid getting kicked and then flipped his entire body through the air. He followed up by webbing Mercury's gun foot so that it'd jam. When Mercury tried for another blast attack he felt his leg jam up.

"What the?" he tried to fire again only lodging the webbing deeper into his leg, "Dammit!" Spidey slapped Mercury's foot away and sent two punches before following with a round house kick that slammed him into the ground. Weiss then took the opportunity to finish him off by summoning just the arm of the Suit of Armor summon and slap Mercury into Emerald. _SPIDER SENSE_. Spidey quickly dodged a punch from Hazel and his ethereal form countered with an uppercut to Hazel's gut.

"Any reason this guy didn't flinch?" Spidey asked as he blocked a punch from Hazel.

"His semblance!" Oscar shouted out, "His semblance blocks out his pain receptors. That's how he can stand having the Dust in his body!"

Spider-Man slingshotted himself between Hazel's legs before jumping back up with a helicopter kick and groaned, "Great. Thanks uhhhh...probably lower-income youth." Spidey jumped on Hazel's back and began repeatedly punching him in the face. Hazel reached for the vigilante but couldn't get his hand on him. In anger Hazel sent the electricity of the Lightning Dust throughout his body and began to shock Spider-Man. "AAAAAGH! HIGH...VOLTAGE!!" Spidey jumped off Hazel's back but used his strength to pick the man up and throw him one handed. Sparks still flew of Spider-Man's body as he stared down the trio of villains.

"Why do you bother fighting?" Emerald laughed, "What good has it brought you?"

"Why do you bother dressing like a sex worker? Nobody would pay for you." Spidey shot back, "I'm sorry that was uncalled for, low hanging fruit you see. About as low as the standards you'd have to have to sleep with you, HEYYO! Back at it with the zingers!"

Qrow lightly chuckled, "I like this kid."

Emerald growled in frustration, "Cinder will come back, she'll have the relic. And she'll stop all of you!"

"The what?" Spidey asked as he looked at Blake. Blake only shrugged in response. The group heard the sound of something moving. Looking behind him, Spidey and the others saw a large secret elevator that lead below the school rise back into place. Unlike Emerald predicted, the person on the elevator wasn't Cinder, but Yang carrying what Spider-Man admittedly thought looked like an earring for a giant. "Ha! I may not know who this Cinder chick is," Spider-Man laughed, "but that sure as hell ain't her!" Emerald looked at Yang as tears began to form in her eyes. "Oh my god, are you crying? Holy hell! Are you going to have a panic attack or something? Hey, do me a favor, wait until someone starts taking a video, I want to be able to laugh for the next couple of weeks." he taunted. Emerald fell to her knees in defeat and Mercury tried to urge her to get up so they could escape.

Finally, with tears flowing from her face and a loud scream Emerald produced one more illusion. The room went black and black dust began circling in the middle of the room and making some sort of monster. _This is an illusion._Spidey thought and he started shooting webs in the area where Emerald, Hazel and Mercury were last at. He then looked up to see the illusion had created a large pale woman with blacked out eyes and white hair tied in a large bun. She also had black veins traveling along her body and wore a long black robe. _Okay, this may be an illusion, but that's kinda creepy!_ The illusion screamed and dived at the group, and in a flash it was gone. Spider-Man looked over to see if he stopped the assailants from escaping but there was only a mess of web strands attached to the wall, _Damn._

"W-What was that?" Blake asked, still shaking from the illusion.

"An illusion." Oscar stated, "But...a rather accurate one. That...was Salem."

* * *

Blake took a long exasperated sigh, she definitely wasn't expecting seeing her old teammates again. She looked to the entryway and saw her parents and Sun who came rushing to her, "We're glad you're safe!" Kali said as she held her daughter in a tight hug, "The White Fang have been captured by the police...but Adam...he's escaped." Blake nodded, she figured he'd get away but also...she figured that's what Peter wanted to happen in the end.

"It's okay." the others turned to see Ilia entering the building as well, "He was the only one to escape. And his followers...well, needless to say the White Fang will now be divided amongst themselves."

"We've been fighting amongst ourselves for too long." Ghira mentioned, "Maybe it's time for a new brotherhood, a new family for faunus truly looking towards a better world." he smiled.

Kali smiled and patted her husband, "And they'll need a new leader."

With Jaune, he was hunched over dry heaving as he was still the most out of shape in the group. He felt a pat on his back and a laugh, "There, there, it'll be alright." Looking up, Jaune could see the white spider insignia then, with his mask partially removed he saw Peter. Jaune's eyes widened before welling up with tears. He then embraced Peter in a hug and began laughing. His laughter turned to crying, but not of pain. He was crying tears of joy for finding out a friend whom he thought was long gone was perfectly okay.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" he cried.

Peter patted his back and brought in Nora and Ren in for the hug too, "I'm glad I could see you guys too."

"You know..." Ren started before pointing over to RWBY embraced in a group hug on the ground, "I think they'd be a lot more happy to see you."

"I know." Peter laughed, "Still trying to uh..." tears began to fall down his face as he saw the four of them, "still trying to comprehend the situation. I don't want to look like a loser going over there crying, that'd be really uncool." he took a deep breath before drying the tears that were on his face. With a nudge from Nora, peter walked over to RWBY and got on his knees placing his head between Blake's and Weiss', "Look at this, we have the band back together. We're gonna totally rock that talent show."

Weiss and Ruby stared wide eyed at Peter when they noticed him, "PETER!?" the asked.

"Uh...Yeah? Who else would I be. Wait a minute," Peter stood up quickly and rubbed his temples, "Did you guys think I was somebody else?"

Ruby avoided eye contact and whistled nonchalantly and Weiss struggled to make an excuse, "W-Weeeeell..."

"Are you kidding me? How many people do you know that dress like this? How many people are annoying enough to make jokes in the middle of a fight? Hell, how many people do you know that can shoot webs!?"

"Well there was that Spider Faunus in Menagerie." Blake mentioned.

"Not now!" Yang stood up and stared Peter down, a frown on her face. "Oh, hey! What's up? I see you have a fake arm now that's...uh, sorry about that actually." she walked over to Peter and reached her hand up near his cheek, _Woah is she gonna kiss me? Damn, I wasn't ready for something like this!_ Yang then reeled her hand back and sent a massive slap across his face. A collective 'oh' wss heard in the room as Peter rubbed his face in pain, "Ow. I may have deserved that." Yang then sent a punch at Peter's chest, "Okay, but I didn't deserve that." she kept hitting him repeatedly as tears flowed down her face before finally digger her face in his chest sobbing.

"I can't believe you're alive." she whispered. A smile spread across her face as Peter embraced her in a hug.

"PETER!" Peter looked behind him to see Deadpool, with a cowboy hat for some reason, and Neo at his arm walk into the building. Deadpool then freed his arm from Neo and dashed after Peter, "Peter I can't believe you're --GUAGH!" Deadpool fell to the ground after Peter threw a punch at his face.

"That's for not checking to see if I was still alive, ASSHOLE!" Peter shook his head as he helped Deadpool to his feet and embracing in a hug with him as well.

_Peter._ Peter turned to see Neo walk up to them and hold her arms out. Peter, Neo and Deadpool all embraced in a group hug. _Peter...we did it. We completed our journey._

"Yeah, we really did." Peter and Neo looked up from their hug when they heard Yang clear her throat.

"Uh, Peter," Yang started with an angry expression, "What's SHE doing here...with you?"

Peter gulped as he and Neo looked at each other and nervously laughed, "That's...a long story."

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**To be continued in the next, and final, story of the adventure in Remnant. Be on the lookout for Spidey and Deadpool: Face The Music**.

**Remember to favorite, follow and leave a review.**


	17. Guest What If? 2

**Hello everyone, tis I, Terrence! I decided to collab with da Nard once again. Please send help. Though I doubt much of you seen the first time but that's ok. Warning. May contain references, drugs, and dead memes.**

**Now, without further ado, u****nto th-**

**_WAIT WAIT_**

**What is now Deadpool?**

**_Your cookie jar is empty!_**

**OH, ****GOD DAMN IT!**

_Mmph, my bad. I didn't get any last time and I felt left out. By the way, year old cookies are kinda stale._

**What the fu-? NERD!**

_Yeah?_

**Why are you here!?**

_Oh, I'm here to watch the shitshow. You know, really let that Post-Nut clarity sink in before getting on to the DEADPOOL'S BOGUS JOURNEY special at the end of the Peter and Neo story._

**D-Did you just plug yourself?...In your own story?**

_Uh, __yesir._

**Warning: this fic is nonstop stupidity. And it's all Terry and the Nerd's fault.**

_Dude, I fucking died in that smut fic, don't pin anything on me right now. Blame Deadpool._

**Yeah, ****f****uck you Deadpool.**

**_Hey. Fuck you too, buddy. I wanted a sandwich_**

***sigh* Onto the story I guess *cough* *cough* I might hav-**

* * *

**Guest What If? #2: Terrence Boogaloo: AKA What If? #4**

* * *

**What the FUCK!?! Who chose this name!?****!**

_Oh yeah, that was me. I thought the title looked funny if it had two subtitles._

**Uuuuuuuughh...Why am I being the straight man here?**

* * *

"Alright you two nobody move!" said a bald, English sounding criminal holding a gun at Spider-Man and Deadpool with a bunch of other hostages and other people with guns.

"No don't shoot! He can strip for y-OW" Deadpool clutched his chest after getting shot, "What the hell man, I thought we were tight!" Spidey was already pissed off at Deadpool and couldn't care less about his cries for pain. All he could do was sigh in disappointment.

The criminal pointed the pistol to Spider-Man and then back to Deadpool, "Alright Spidey. You better tell me where it is or else your friend gets shot!" he commanded.

"Oh no! Not Deadpool! He's my best friend!" said Spider-Man sarcastically as he held his hands to his face.

"You son of a bit-OW!" cried Deadpool as he gets shot again.

"Yo. If you didn't want me to bust your head chuckle-nut, you should've told me where it was earlier!" the criminal commanded as he shot Deadpool in the foot this time causing the merc to cry out in pain and hop around.

"Look, Mason, we can sort this out now and we can get high again la-OW" cried Deadpool as the criminal shot him…again, "That was my favorite rib."

**_FREEZE FRAME! _****_Whoah, now you may be wondering how I, the ever awesome motherfucking Deadpool got in this situation. Or why Mason and his friends are called criminals. To which I say they are not. You see. It all started when…fuck I think I forgot my pants._**

**DEADPOOL DON'T FLASH THE AUDIENCE!!**

* * *

**Much earlier...**

Spider-Man was sitting around his room, just chilling simultaneously watching the news and playing some video games, "I don't care what anybody says, Resident Evil 3 Remake, while kinda bare, is still a solid game. I mean, mechanically I'd argue it's the best in the series. But I do wish it had mercenaries mode at least." as Spider-Man conversed with...no one his door was suddenly kicked in. Well, not kicked in, more like, the guy tried to kick open his door but ended up just kicking his foot through the wood.

"Oh, god dammit." a voice complained as the form of Deadpool came in, struggling to get his foot out of the door. "Yo, what's up Spider-Dude! Want to go on another, wacky, zaney, retarded adventure?" asked the merc.

Spidey cocked a lens in confusion, "Okay firstly, I don't think we can say 'retarded' anymore. Like, people may get the wrong idea or something. Secondly, did you just kick down my door?" he asked as Deadpool finally ripped his leg out from the door with large chunks of wood sticking out.

"Answer my damn question!" Deadpool shouted, getting strangely aggressive and pointing a pistol at Spider-Man.

"Well I can't answer your damn question after you kicked my door i-Wait…are those syringes on your arm?"

"Uh…." Deadpool hesitated, thinking about his bucket list.

* * *

**1: Get high with Mason**

* * *

**Even ****More Earlier...**

**Play: Pink Guy – Balls**

Deadpool opens the door to his appartment to see a bald British man standing inside, "Well Deadpool I made it. Despite your directions...and I think I might've ran over a guy" the man, Mason, said as he had his hands on his hips. "You know I gotta say your appartment is...well, to be quite frank, it's shit." he said as both he and Deadpool looked around at the peeling wallpaper, leaks in the ceiling, broken windows, empty fridge and ceiling fan that had one blade.

Deadpool only laughed and waved his hand as if it wasn't anything important. "Oh no Mason! Do you have insurance?" Deadpool asked, referring to the man Mason ran over.

"Nope. I just fucking hate that bastard. So I just straight up killed him." laughed Mason.

"Hehe nice. Well to celebrate, I hope you'll enjoy our incredible once a month weed fest." said Deadpool tossing Mason a bag "Just munch in that while I'll get everything ready. We'll be so high you'll think we're Bluntman and Chronic." Mason cocked an eyebrow in confusion, "Jay and Silent Bob." he explained. Mason still looked confused, "Harold and Kumar?" still nothing leading Deadpool to sigh, "Cheech and Chong?"

"Ohhhh." Mason smiled in understanding, "Sweet shit bro." he coughed as he snorts the bag before dusting his top hat "Heh. I'm a bloody pickle. Funniest shit from a nappie I've seen from the queen." he laughed plopping down on the ground.

_That dude's already way past high because even I couldn't decipher what the fuck he was saying. Nappie? Queen? I'm sorry, I only speak English, not Union Jack._

"Alrighty. Put that here, and that...here and there." said Deadpool as he put ingredients in the oven "*_Gasp_* OH GOD!" Deadpool shouted in horror "I'm out of nicotine!" he then looks to his neighbors apartment across the way, "But what if… I were to steal some of that person's nicotine fun and use in my special brand cocaine? Hi. Great idea as always me." Deadpool said while smiling, his mask practically lifting off his face from how big it was. He opened a window and right when he was about to jump Mason opened the door.

"Oi, Deadpool, the fuck are you doing?" Mason asked.

"Mason! I was just about to grab some nicotine gum. Want to join me?"

Mason cocked an eyebrow, "I thought you were just stretching your calves on the window seal"

"Nah man. But care to join me?" Deadpool asked again before turning on the oven.

"Nah fam. I'll stay here." said Mason leaving to go lie back down on the couch.

"Suit yourself." Deadpool shrugged about to jump, "Am I really going to leave the oven on?... OF COURSE I AM!" he jumped out the window towards the neighboring apartment.

Mason, before sitting back on the couch walked to a cabinet containing jars of "Lemonade." "Whoah I love Lemonade! More than I love tea!!" said Mason opening a jar and proceeded to drink it. As he took a sip he started thinking how strange it was that full jars of lemonade were in a cabinet and not the fride. It took him seconds to realize what it actually was causing him to drop the jar and spit, "BARMY BALLS-UP! That was piss"

"*_GASP_* My piss jar senses are tingling! BUT I NEED THAT NICOTINE GUM!" said Deadpool despite being far away knowing that one of his piss jars is out of place but continuing on his journey.

* * *

_Wait, wait, wait. Hold up, why does Deadpool have jars of piss?_

**_For when I need a clean urine sample obviously. _**

_That...makes a lot more sense actually. Okay, continue._

* * *

**Later...**

Deadpool came back to the apartment shortly after stealing the supplies he needed, "Mason I hope you are ready for my special edition coke!" Deadpool smiled, unaware of the smoke

"I would fancy some- holy SHIT! We have a problem!" Mason cried out upon seeing the kitchen looking like someone threw down a smoke bomb.

"Oh please. It's just...shit." Deadpool snapped his fingers in annoyance while Mason still gave a worried face, "Oh well, I'll come up with something better. Why don't you take a leave and I'll call you when I have some time."

Mason looked at the kitchen and the house fire to be and then back at Deadpool with a very confused face, "Alright mate" said Mason as if nothing happened while putting in a tissue for his bloody nose whilst leaving. "Fucking weirdo, man."

* * *

**Back to the Present...**

"I'll tell you later" Deadpool said, waving off the question as if it was noting while Spiderman finished fixing his door. The two stopped briefly when they heard the sound of an explosion that that was probably a great distance away. "Ignore that" Deadpool grinned realizing that was the apartment with the meth lab he was in earlier. The two looked to the TV to see a breaking news report about a meth lab that blew up on the outskirts of Brooklyn, "And that." he said quickly as he turned off the TV.

"*_sigh_* I give up…." Spider-Man groaned, giving up on asking questions as Deadpool clearly planned on not giving any context. Deadpool then grabbed him by the shoulder and began pushing him out the door.

"Wait… are we still in that RWBY world?" Deadpool asked as he looked around Spider-Man's room, "Because this room looks very Sam Raimi-ish."

"Ruby what?" Spidey asked with a cock of his lens.

"You know that place where-forget it. This obviously isn't the same universe. But it's still the same me, baby!. Ha" Deadpool laughed as Spider-Man continued to look at him in confusion, "Ah well. You want to join me for my day?"

"Um, Deadpool. I actually have pl-"

"That's good to know!" said Deadpool as he dragged Spider-Man away "But uhh, hey, why are you in the suit?"

"Eh. I just felt like it." Spidey shrugged.

"Whatever," Deadpool waved off, "LETS GO DOWN MY BUCKET LIST!"

"You have a bucket a bucket list?" Spidey asked, "Wait, you can't die, why do YOU have a bucket list."

**I too have been meaning to ask why he has a bucket list.**

_Yeah, me t--Wait, wait. You wrote this story, why are you questioning it?_

"It's Thursday Spideyboi. It's that time of the month again for me!" Deadpool smiled as he pulled a list out of nowhere.

* * *

**2: Play chicken like retarded people**

* * *

**Later...**

"YO MASON, LOOK WHO DECIDED TO JOIN US!!" Deadpool cried out as he dragged Spider-Man over to nearby a highway. Literally, like he pulled Spider-Man by his arm as his body dragged along the concrete.

Mason's eyes widened in surprise and he instinctively cocked his gun and pointed it at the vigilante, "Spiderman!" he shouted out before firing off a round and missing.

"WOAH! WOAH! WOAH! Relax he's not doing anything other than keep us alive." Deadpool plesded as Mason calmed down and the threw a bag at Deadpool.

"Try this man." Mason smiled, snorting another bag as he adjusts his top hat.

"Wait Deadpool your not gon-" Spidey tried to stop Deadpool, but he could already see him snorting the bag, "too late..." Spider-Man sighed while he facepalmed. Spidey looked at the two crazy men as he picked up the back Mason through at Deadpool. "Weird." he mumbled as he looked at the white powder. He lifted his mask just above his nose and stuck his finger in the powder before tasting it, "This is All Purpose Flour."

"Wanna play chicken!" said an intoxicated Mason.

"HELL YEAH I WANNA PLAY CHICKEN!" An intoxicated Deadpool cried out with comically large eyes. Spider-Man realized Deadpool snorted the whole bag and he could only rub his temples in frustration. _It's not even drugs, how is this happening!? _Spidey thought.

"Wait...what?" Spider-Man asked as Deadpool and Mason giggle like children and run onto the highway. He shot weblines at them to pull them back. Luckily he got Mason who held onto his hat as he got yanked back. But Deadpool perfect dodged to avoid the sticky substance. To nobody's surprise there was aggressive honking before Deadpool got hit by a car. "Of course." Spidey groaned, again rubbing his temples.

"WHOAHOAH I FEEL GREAT!" Deadpool shouted as the car immediately drove past him, "Annnnnd immediately I realize drivers are assholes."

"Deadpool, if you jump when you get hit, you'll fly faster!" yelled Mason

"What?" Spidey asked looking as if he was gonna have an aneurism.

"EY! Great idea!" Deadpool giggled even more as there was a speeding truck heading right at him. Deadpool jumped just as he was struck and went flying over the overpass, "OW! WHOOHOOOO!" cried out Deadpool as he was flung several feet away eventually crashing into a parked car, "Hey was that Jameson's car? Well I hope it was cuz fuck that guy." Deadpool chuckled while he pulled up his mask to spit out a tooth.

"That was awesome!" yelled Mason as Deadpool then got knocked down by another car as it backed out of a parking space. When he got up his head was backwards and his fibula was poking out of his skin.

"Hmm…my neck is the wrong way," Deadpool quickly spun his head around before realizing that it wasn't his head that was backwards, but his mask. He then fixed his head and then his mask, "That's better." Deadpool exhaled and stretched. Spider-Man and Mason have a queasy feeling just from the sight of that "What?"

* * *

**3: --shopping cart race-- Chimichanga Robbery**

* * *

**Later****...**

"Hey Deadpool I dare you to ride like the wind in a shopping cart" Mason laughed as he turned on the camera for his phone and pointed it at Deadpool. Deadpool scoffed and flipped Mason the double middle finger and jumped into a shopping cart.

Deadpool cleared his throat slightly before staring directly into the camera, "Hi, I'm Wade Wilson, and welcome to Jackass." he laughed as he began gaining speed in the shopping car. "To infinity and beyond!" he shouted while riding the cart down a hill crashing through window into a 7-Eleven. Deadpool stood up and wiped glass off his suit while he checked his surroundings, "Huh, didn't expect to be here but whatever." he shrugged.

"D-Deadpool!?" cried the cashie

"What up biatch!"

_Cringe 90's slang._

**Shutup.**

Deadpool cocked his gun and pointed it at the cashier, "Where the chimichangas!?" he asked

"Uh….. over there?.. please, don't kill me." begged the cashier as he began to receive a pat on the head from Deadpool before he ran to grab as many chimichangas as he could and ran way back up to Spider-Man and Mason. Spidey sighed as he walked into the 7-Eleven and reluctantly paid for the stolen food.

"Sorry about that." Spidey then slipped the cashier a paper with Deadpool's address as well as instructions as what to name the bill when he has Deadpool pay for damages.

The cashier cocked an eyebrow, "This happen often?"

Spidey sighed again and slumped his shoulders, "Unfortunately."

* * *

"Ooh can I have one?" Mason asked trying to reach a chimichunga

"No!" said Deadpool, casually smacking his hand away.

* * *

**4: Watch Hentai**

* * *

_Okay, as I'm looking through this, I want to point out to anybody from the UK. Yes, this is how every American thinks you sound. You'll see what I mean in a bit._

**Later****...**

"Aah, I love this show." Deadpool grinned watching a very kinky hypnosis.

"Damn. And you said this was called hentai?" asked Mason. "Bloody hell this amount of starkers is a real ace. I'd say that nutter would be knackered by the morning with that. In fact I should show this the next time I go to a stay party when I go back to Blighty"

_What?_

**What?**

"What?" Spider-Man asked.

_Time-out, why is Peter watching Hentai? Ben is the cultured conisoure._

**He's in Japan though.**

_...Okay, well just because you aren't wrong doesn't mean you're right._

"He's British Spidey. I have no idea what the hell he says sometimes." Deadpool said as he ate some popcorn.

"Bob's your uncle, Deadpool. I should watch more of this 'Hentai.'" said Mason as he ate more popcorn while he watching it, "In fact. This completey makes up for the time some plonker knicked my chips."

_Okay, fuck off. 'Bob's your uncle'? 'Plonker'? You're fucking with me, right?_**I swear to God!**_It's infuriating because I don't have the patience to see if these are real idioms or if you're lying. I'll just put a disclaimer before the section starts_

"Knicked…chips?" Spider-Man asked while cocking a lens.

"That last part is him saying that someone stole his french fries." Deadpool said confidently. Spider-Man then looked at him curiously, "I know I don't understand much either." Deadpool sighed.

* * *

**5: Break into some place and steal some shit**

* * *

**Later...**

**Play: Pink Guy – I have a Gun**

A security guard patrolled around a hidden warehouse basking in the bright sun. "Ah. What a great day. And nothing could go-" he was cut off by the sound of an explosion, "WHAT WAS THAT!?" yelled the guard who ran to the sound and saw a car drive from the dust and flames.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cheered Mason as he drove a Cadillac with a beer bottle in one hand and the other hand on the wheel. He then crashed into a wall to which he remained unharmed. "*_Buuuurp*_ You guys better giv-" Mason then blacks out from the amount of beer he had and falls out of the Cadillac.

"Wh-What!?" asked the guard right when he was about to deal with Mason, a very confused expression on his face. A full alarm blared as he heard gunshots coming from all over the compound. Then the guard looked up in the air to see what appeared to be Deadpool on a broken jetpack as he crashed into the building. To which he shortly rose up seemingly unharmed.

"JUST COME AT ME MOTHERFUCKERS!" Deadpool yelled while running out of the building shooting his pistols like no tomorrow, taking out every nearby guard in his sight. The guard then turned around to see Mason wasn't at the broken Cadillac anymore to which caused him to panic slightly as not only was this place attacked by drunk man. But by Deadpool as well.

Mason then caught up with Deadpool as well as Spider-Man. "What a minute why am I here?" Spider-Man asked, appearing out of nowhere next to Deadpool as he doesn't remember why he came with them.

"To help us steal shit of course" said Deadpool as they both watched Mason jump through a window as more gunshots rained down on them. The trio hid out until the firing stopped before continuing. The trio approached a door and Mason took a swig of alcohol before shoulder ramming the door and having it collapse.

"*_Belch_* We are in mates!" Mason cheered as Deadpool and Spiderman (though reluctantly) followed him in to see a bright shining light. "It's beautiful!" Mason gasped while wiping away a tear.

"Magnificent!" said Deadpool

"Wait what are we looking at?" Spider-Man asked as the bright light stopped.

"Tobacco Doritos… and the physical ingredients to it as well. In fact. I think that's the 69 Nicotine edition." Said Mason as he and Deadpool grab bags and start packing as much stuff as they can inside burlap sacks.

_The fucking what? Okay. PNC must be hitting me hard because...I am completely lost._

**Just roll with it.**

"Uh guys I think all security is heading for us" Spider-Man warned.

"SHIT. There's going to be too many to deal with." Deadpool said as he bit his lower lip and tapped his chin anxiously "Okay, I've got it. TO THE BATHROOM!"

"But how are we going to get there!? The Cadillac is busted!!" Mason complained.

"This." Deadpool said as he gets a tiny shopping cart to which grew to normal sized. Kinda like a Capsul from Dragon Ball.

"Deadpool that's a shopping cart with a wheel and...Is that a rocket?" asked Spider-Man as he looked at the vehicle.

"I know, get in." Deadpool commanded as he pointed at the cart. The three of them then get into it as Deadpool lights a fuse in the rocket. The fuse went all the way to the end and Spider-Man gripped the side of the csrt tightly bending the metal slightly. Unfortuantely the ricet didn't blow leaving Spider-Man very confused. "Just wait for it." Deadpool assured as he used one foot to give the cart a slight push. Suddenly there was a hissing sound like the fuse was still burning and the outside of the rocket blew off to show a smaller rocket inside with a ridiculously long fuse.

"DEADPOOL!" Spidey shouted, "This is no times for jokes we seriously need--" the rocket burst into flames and blasted the cart forward causing them to bust through the brick wall.

Mason tried to use the wheel to steer as they rode super fast. To which many security defenses, guards and turrets started shooting at them. Mason tried to keep his head down as much as he could whilst trying to steer, Spider-Man casted an iron grip in the cart to keep him from flying off. And Deadpool had his hands flying in the air like a rollercoaster. "This is so much fun!!" said Deadpool, "Whoo!"

The cart unsteadily drove around many security defense and ran over a couple guards as the trio mainly tried to avoid the bulky, heavily armored and probably over 7'0" guards and their miniguns shooting at them. "We're totally fucked" Mason cried

"Nah man. Just listen to where I tell you to drive and we'll be fine." Deadpool assured as he kept his hands up enjoying the ride as he points right, "TO THE RIGHT!" he shouted.The cart swerves to the right thankfully avoiding a grab from the giant guard to which he then revved up his minigun and started shooting. "QUICKLY TURN THERE!" said Deadpool "HAHAHA!"

"But that's in a building!" Mason shouted.

"JUST DO IT!"

The cart the smashes through a window driving past an office full of boxes, staff, guards, and defenses. "The bathroom should be right around the corner!" said Deadpool as the rocket suddenly ran out of power and all they had left was the momentum of the cart.

"Guys?" Spidey said pointed ahead.

"HOW THE FUCK IS THAT GONNA HELP!?" said Mason as Deadpool tried hitting the rocket.

"Guys!?" Spider-Man yelled again.

"BECAUSE I KNOW THE DAMN THING WORKS!" Deadpool shouted back.

"GUYS!" said Spiderman

"What!?" both Mason and Deadpool yelled back.

"EDGE!" said Spider-Man as he tried to use his webs which for some reason didn't work as the cart busted through the fence and fell.

"WHOAAA!" the three of them yelled as Mason was set flying into a window, Deadpool fell through the juicer room and Spider-Man landed on the ground. Then Deadpool then ran out of the juicer seemingly unscathed.

"No scratch, like a boss!" said Deadpool cockily before his arm popped off, "….fuck" he then reattached his arm and noticed Spider-Man on the ground, "C'mon Spidey! Mason is already there!" said Deadpool jumping in the window.

Spider-Man sighed as he slowly got up. "Moon Knight. I think the next time I hang out with a crazy person it'll be Moon Knight. At least he does his vigilante job well." Spider-Man then joined the other two shortly after.

"Alright guys. I have good news and great news." said Deadpool cheerfully as they can hear lots and lots of footsteps coming closer.

"Uh…" Mason rubbed his head nervously as the footsteps got louder. "Ok what's the good news?" Mason asked.

"I have a way out." Deadpool nodded.

"And the great news?" asked Spider-Man.

"These toilets are clean!" said Deadpool putting some golden salt which caused the toilet water to turn blue. "Now stick one foot in." he and Mason did so but Spider-Man stayed back. "Come on, Spidey."

"What!? I'm not doing that!" Spider-Man said, nearly shivering at the idea of going through New York's sewage system. I've seen the sewers, thank you."

"I said it's clean." Deadpool said again as he pointed to the blue water. Spider-Man reluctantly putshis foot in. Deadpool then flushed which caused them to swirl like crazy then down the hole as if they were made of jello.

"THIS IS SO GROSS!" Spidey shouted.

"Awe, come on! Think of it like a warp pipe from Mario!" Deadpool laughed.

"Heh you are right, they are clean!" said Mason as the three of them were sliding down the magically enlargened pipes until they hit a door.

"OOF!" Deadpool grunted.

"Ow!" Spider-Man seethed.

"MY LEG!" Mason yelled.

"Ok, guys I got this." Deadpool said calmly as he then puts quarters in the door making it open to which a bright light shone through and suddenly they were all inside and squished in a garbage can.

"Well guys. We are home free." Deadpool.

"This does not help." groaned Mason.

"Why did I even agree to this?" Spider-Man sighed as he punches the lid off giving him the ability to get out. "Next time I'm sending Kaine in my place.

"I am definitely going to feel that later." Mason said as he pushed himself out of the garbage can and pushed against his back, putting back into place and giving Deadpool the ability to leave the trash can as he then pulls out the two bags of stolen stuff.

* * *

**6: Help the weirdo scientists with whatever the hell they are doing and get sweet rewards boi.**

* * *

**Later...**

"Hey guys." Spidey waved lazily to Mason and Deadpool as he looked at a silent man standing in front of a store, "Okay, I'll bite, why are we here?"

"_Pfft, _It's one of life's great mysteries isn't it?" Deadpool snickered.

**Shut up.**

_Shut up._

"Shut up." Spider-Man groaned.

"Ah, hello Gordon!" said a scientist to the silent man as he lets the four of them inside. "Another day another dollar. I see you brought some guests." the scientist said looking at Mason, Deadpool, and Spider-Man.

"We brought you guys some stuff." said Deadpool as he and Mason hands the scientist the bags full of the 69 Nicotine Doritos and it's ingredients.

"Ooo! Thank you so much!" said the scientist with a smile on his face.

"You see Spiderman. These guys are a privately funded science place where they try to develop stuff to get high on, portals, or spread the religion of weed." said Deadpool.

"Religion of weed?" Spider-Man

"It's not really one though. We just like to call it that as their shit is good as hell." said Deadpool as he hands the scientist three cards. One had a picture of Deadpool and said 'Totally Legit Passport'. Another had a picture of Mason's top hat and said 'Mason's Pornhub Pass'. And the last one is a crudely drawn spider man and said 'Let Me In Plz'.

"Ah. I see your guests brought their passports." said the scientist, "I am Dr Coomer. And I don't understand why I Spider-Man is here, but its good to see you and Mason again, Deadpool!" said Dr Coomer. He was an old balding man that looked like a stereotypical scientist.

"You know them?" Spider-Man asked with a cocked lens.

"Long story." said Deadpool as they all enter the secret lab. Deadpool then looks through a window to see two men testing experiments until one of them grabbed a toy gun and shot at another.

"Francis that's my ass you shot!"

"Sorry not sorry."

"Excuse me!?" suddenly the two men got into a fight while everyone else in the room started taking notes.

"Heh. These people are awesome." said Deadpool looking at another window to see another man attempting to solve a baby puzzle by putting a square in a triangle hole.

"It's hour seven, and this is bloody impossible!" said the man inhaling more stuff from a bong.

"I need some of the that" said Deadpool as Mason then drags him to catch up with everyone.

_You dude, if that is fucking you up so hard basic cognitive abilities aren't working...I'm almost certain that's a liiiitle stronger than pot._

"Guys! He turned himself into a pickle!" said a random scientist as more scientists crowded around.

"That's way too funny hahaha!" said another scientist.

"Ooh, I want to see!" said Mason about to run over.

"No." said Deadpool and Spider-Man in unison and yanking Mason by his collar.

**A little later...**

"Alright Deadpool. Push the cart into the electricity shooting thing. And we'll have the best reward to your left." said Mason guiding Deadpool through a test.

"Got it." said Deadpool accidentally going right as he then slips causing the crystal to fall off the cart.

"Just toss the damn crystal in!" Mason yelled in frustration.

"No no! Do it slowly and on the cart!" said Dr. Coomer.

"YOUR OTHER LEFT!" yelled Mason.

"Good news guys. Necrosis has set in." said Dr Coomer "Hello Gordon!"

"IF YOU DON'T FUCKING PUT IT IN THERE I AM GOING TO EXPLODE!" cried out another scientist.

Deadpool then picks up the crystal and puts it back in the cart and pushed it the right way. Once he put it into the machine alarms began going off. "Fuck. I think I should've done that better." Deadpool gulped.

"DEADPOOL WE TOLD YOU TO DO IT CAREFULLY!" Mason yelled again practically giving himself an aneurism.

"Oh no! The power is overflowing! It's too much!" a scientist cried out, "YOU DID IT TOO FAST!"

"Sadly not the first time I've heard that." Deadpool mumbled.

"You should've had your passport on you!" said Doctor Coomer. Suddenly all the power shut down in the building.

"We'll try again later. Can someone turn on the backup power please?" Mason asked.

"Gordon I need spices." said Dr Coomer "But look on the bright side. At least we didn't have a big explosion causing more aliens to come to earth and invade us after otherworldly creatures come through the portal and wreck this facility."

"That is strangely specific." Spider-Man muttered.

"Hello Gordon!" said Dr Coomer with a smile.

**Later after backup power is restored...**

_Nothing makes sense once you enter this section. Trust me.__ After the power went out there was basically an explosion which pretty much drugged everyone in the facility and they were high out of their minds. Trust me, you don't want to hear how any of this goes down, so we'll skip to the end._

* * *

**7\. All done**

* * *

**Later...**

"Man that was so much fun. Let's do it again" said Deadpool as Mason blacked out drunk. Deadpool shrugged and turned back to Spider-Man, "So what do you want to do now we got rest of the day?"

"Fix my door and clean my house." Spidey groaned before flipping Deadpool the bird and leaving his slightly burnt apartment.

"...Fuck."

* * *

**The God ****Damn End**

* * *

**Trivia****1: I am in a cardboard box. Don't the Nerd I'm there****.**

**2: If you found this to be ridiculous. It's on purpose****.**

**3: The** **Nerd cut out a bunch of content.**

**4: Terry stole from Nerd's pantry as which is why he is in a cardboard box**.

**5: Originally Mason was going to have Boston accent. Until I changed it to British because I thought it would be funnier****.**

* * *

_**And I actually learned a good lesson****.**_

**Oh really? What's that****?**

_**No amount of money. Can get you a dinosaur****.**_

**How the fuck is that supposed to be a lesson?**

_You know, I learned a pretty valuable lesson too._

**Oh god...**

_Th__e next time I die, don't resurrect me._


	18. Deadpool's Bogus Journey and Epilogue

**Deadpool's Bogus Journey (Special)**

* * *

**Several Months Earlier...**

Deadpool had left Vale roughly a month prior. Now, like the wicked desperado he was he wandered the countryside in search for the White Fang hideout. Going off base intuition alone, mostly because he had killed every White Fang member he encountered during The Fall, he searched high and low for any trace of a hideout. Eventually his travels led him to a small mining town owned by the Schnee Dust Company. Yes, the entire town. Schnee owns the mine so he built the town around it, the workers live in SDC homes and pay rent to the company. The pay for working in the mine is barely enough to live and whatever money the company spends on keeping the homes running is almost made null due to the ridiculous rent tenants pay. Deadpool walked to the edge of town where he was met by guards wearing the SDC logo on their arms. "Stop right there!" one of the guards called out, "Who are you, what do you want?"

Deadpool looked at the two guards and saw they both had already turned off their safeties on their guns. "Really?" Deadpool shrugged, "The name's Deadpool, I'm here looking for any guesses to a White Fang Hideout. The two guards looked at each other and nodded.

"Sir, we're gonna have to ask you to move along. Next village should be about three clicks to the east."

Deadpool nodded, "Cool, wasn't asking." Deadpool quickly pulled out his sword and sliced it into one guard's neck. The other guard brought up his rifle to shoot, but was brought to the ground when Deadpool fired his Deagle behind his back and hit the guard in the leg. Deadpool then kicked the downed guard backwards and took his sword out of the other guard's body, catching his rifle as he fell, "Thanks." as the downed guard tried to get up Deadpool unleashed an entire magazine into the guard's face. **_What will we do if people come asking?_** "Guy Dick Cheney'd his friend because he thought he was a Grimm, then an actual Grimm took a big chunk outta him." after a quick hide of the bodies in the nearby brush Deadpool continued into the town.

Looking around the mining town he found a large sign with the name of the town firmly plastered on it "Everlast: The town of everlasting peace." Deadpool looked around to see the run down buildings dozens of armed soldiers and workers wearing what were essentially rags, "Sure, peace for those in charge, absolute hell for the drones." **_Why don't the workers protest? You know, form a union._** "Something tells me unions don't fly at SDC." Looking down an alleyway Deadpool watched as a worker is kicked down by guards before being spit on and the guards walking away laughing.

"Next time pay your rent, the SDC has no use for deadbeats." one of the guards said while they walked away.

Deadpool poked his head back down the alley to see the worker trying to get back on his feet. The worker had brown hair and a slight beard, he wore a jumper like the other mine workers, but didn't seem to have any clear indicator if he was a faunus or not. Deadpool walked over to the worker and pat his back, "Who are the patriots?"

"W-What?" the man asked still trying to catch his breath.

"WHO ARE THE PATRIOTS!?" Deadpool yelled in the man's ear.

"Ow! Fuck!" the man leaned back and Deadpool looked down and saw the White Fang logo tattooed on the man's neck. **_Oh, look at that...We're siding with police on this one._** Deadpool grabbed the man by his throat and lifted him up. "What...the hell...is your problem?:

"I just have some questions for you." Deadpool cocked his fist back to punch the man in the face but hesitated, "By the way, the answer was 'La-Le-Lou-Le-Lo.'" with that Deadpool punched the man in the face and knocked him out.

The man awoke several hours later hanging from the top of an abandoned mine entrance. He was upside down and he could look all the way down the mountain to the other entrance. The people of village could not see him nor hear him scream, "HEEEELLP!! SOMEBODY!" he cried out. Looking up more he was able to see Deadpool holding a combat knife and sliding it against a nylon rope that wrapped around the man's leg. "W-W-What the hell do you want?" he cried out.

Deadpool kneeled and brought the man up towards his face, gripping him by his chin, "I'm looking for Winney the Pooh and it seems that you're my honey pot for finding him." Deadpool said as he slowly spun the knife in his hand.

"I-I-I-I don't understand that joke. Are you referencing something?" the faunus squirmed in Deadpool's hand as the mercenary brought the knife against his neck.

"ADAM! I'm looking for the White Fang hideout here on Sanus as well as Adam Taurus! I know it's in the Kingdom of Vale's territory." Deadpool growled as he now held the faunus over his head by the man's throat.

"I don't know what your're talking about!" the faunus struggled. Deadpool nodded before stabbing the man in the side of the leg causing him to scream out in pain. "WHAT THE HELL'S YOUR PROBLEM!"

"Problem?" Deadpool laughed, "Problem, why would I have a problem? Just...taking out the trash." Deadpool threw the man over the side to let him hang by his legs while the knife stayed lodged in his thigh. Deadpool then pulled a 1911 from his belt, "This here...is the only Government I ever trusted. Small, reliable. Get's the job done. Liiiiiiike cutting rope for example." the faunus's eyes widened in fear as Deadpool aimed the pistol at the rope and shot the rope off the pulley causing the faunus to drop a couple dozen feet to a bed of rocks. **_Will he be...like okay?_** "Oh yeah. Aura is one hell of a drug."

* * *

The faunus slowly awoke to a dark room, no, cave of sorts with the only light coming from a small fire that seemed to be boiling something. The faunus tried to move but found himself restrained to a chair that had a hole cut in the bottom as well as his pants missing. "What the hell?" he whispered. He kept looking around and saw a long sock filled with something as well as several weapons laid out along the ground. The faunus began tilting himself back and forth before he finally tipped him and the chair over.

"OH! Looks like somebody's awake!" the faunus' eyes widened when he heard Deadpool's voice before having him and the chair lifted back upright. "Man you have been out for like..." Deadpool began counting his fingers, "Two days." he laughed, "Oh! I see it's time to change your bandage." Deadpool walked over to the faunus and removed the bandage over his leg where the knife was at showing a scab meaning the faunus's aura was doing it's work. "Wow, aura really is something, huh? Now if only it could prevent you from hurting yourself more by just telling me the truth."

"I told you, I don't know what you're talking about!" the faunus shouted, "Now let me go you bastard.

"Oh, poor poor innocent Tevin," the faunus cocked an eyebrow in confusion, "Your name isn't Tevin? You looked like a Tevin. Anyways, Trover, since you still don't feel like cooperating it seems I have to get a little physical with you." Deadpool took out a different knife from his boot and stabbed him in the thigh where the old wound was still healing, making the faunus cry out in pain again. "Oh my god, you're bleeding! Well, we can't have that. Better seel the wound." Deadpool walked over to the fire and pulled out the original knife he stabbed the faunus with, now super heated blazing red from the heat.

"No. No, no, no, no. You don't have to do that." the faunus pleaded.

"Where's the base?" Deadpool asked as he slowly walked over.

"I told you I don't know!"

Deadpool shrugged, "Okay." he then knelt down and shoved the super heated blade through the faunus's open wound causing him to scream louder and louder the deeper it went. Deadpool then quickly pulled the blade out leaving a small gap in the man's leg where the blade cauterized as it sat in the wound. The resulting action was too much for the faunus which led to him fainting. "Oh no, not on my watch." Deadpool was able to wake the man up thanks to some smelling salts he had on hand.

"Oh god!" the faunus yelled out, "A nightmare, this has to be a nightmare."

"Yes, a nightmare, and it can all end if you just tell me. WHERE. IS. THE. BASE!" Deadpool kicked the chair forward to make the faunus land on his face. Looking in front of him he could see all sorts of potential torture devices. A sock with something in it, a golf club, jumper cables.

"I told you I don't kn--OOOOOW!" the faunus yelped in surprise as he felt something go up where things should not be entering. Deadpool walked back to the fire and lifted up the pot which was steaming with some liquid. "W-W-What are you doing?"

"Oh, just...making intestine soup." the faunus eyes widened as Deadpool held up a funnel next to the pot.

"OKAY! OKAY! I'LL TELL YOU!" Deadpool lowered the pot to listen, "It's was closer than you think. If you go back to the outskirts of Vale near one of the run down villages, a place called Chelan, there is an old plantation building that the White Fang of Vale have been using for the main operating base. It's close to everything, Vale, here, Tacoma, any major port!"

"Thank you." Deadpool nodded causing the faunus to smile. Deadpool then lifted the pot again and poured the boiling contents down it leading to the man's insides.

"AAAAAAAAGHHHH-AAAAAAAGHHAAAAAA!!!" The blood curdling screams almost made Deadpool shudder. "WHY!?!?!" the man asked as tears fell down his face.

"Because you made me ask more than once." Deadpool grabbed his supplies and began to leave the cave, before he did so he looked back, "By the way, this is just deeper in the mine shaft. If you listen for sounds of depression and the clink clanking of mining equipment I'm sure you can escape the cave in...you know, assuming you can get out of your restraints." with that Deadpool left leaving the faunus to ponder in pain.

"Cave in? What cave-" before he could finish there were several loud explosions in the shaft that eventually lead to the mine collapsing in on the faunus.

Deadpool took a deep breath while outside to appreciate the anarchy that ensued. Looking at the village he could see large buildings burning and a pile of bodies of people who were higher ups or guards for SDC. **_Another day another Guerilla Uprising._** In the village there stood the workers cheering in victory neither caring who was human and who was faunus. "Yeah, congratulations guys! Way to stick it to the man, go Marx and all that bullshit." Deadpool clapped. "So, how many of you are White Fang? Step forward because it was you guys that really lead to the change." the workers who had White Fang insignias on their bodies or were more recent members stepped forward, "Wow, fantastic, thank you." Deadpool picked up a downed guard's assault rifle and gunned down all those that stepped forward leaving the workers to look on in horror at the man who STARTED the insurrection. "Let that be a message to you all, don't be terrorists. I'll give you all a slide because SDC is full corrupt assholes, but the White Fang pissed me off so...Tootleloo!" with a wave of his fingers Deadpool grabbed an abandoned jeep and made his way back to Vale, leaving the workers in shock and panic.

**_Was that uh...Was that the best decision?_** "Probably not, but hey, they'll figure it out. America did (somehow)."

* * *

**Several Days Later...**

Deadpool drove up to the abandoned village of Chelan his jeep sputtering as it ran out of fuel. When the car finally came to a stop the tires cartoonishly fell off as well as the body leaving just deadpool sitting in a leather seat on a frame of a vehicle holding the steering wheel in hand. Then the frame fell apart leaving just Deadpool in a seat holding the wheel which popped out of place. "Man, it's a good thing we transitioned to this spot." he said with a wipe of his brow, "Be hard to explain all that goofy shit coming out of no where." **_Yeah, like when we had our car attacked and had to make a massive break for it._**

Deadpool stepped away from the vehicle and grabbed his bag full of supplies before heading to a place to hide out so he could watch for White Fang coming to and from the hideout. "Oh, better lock the car. Don't want it getting stolen." he turned around and clicked the lock button on the keys causing the car to beep, the result led to the vehicle blowing up in a massive puff of fire, "Well, it won't get stolen." **_Yeah, just remember where we parked the car._** Deadpool found himself a nice run out building that he decided to make his camp in. Knocking out a few bricks from under the window he made a nice hole for him to shove binoculars into which would help him focus on the plantation building. It was a large wooden structure, it was honestly a miracle it was still standing if it was as old as he thought it was. **_How do we know they're even in there?_** "We don't which is why we wait to see somebody leave the building. This village is run down which means they're probably banking on people's fears of the Grimm to keep big groups away."

Several hours pass and Deadpool noticed that nightfall was approaching. "Jesus if nobody shows up by morning I'm storming the compound." **_What if your info was bad? May as well check now._** Deadpool sighed and grabbed his swords off the ground, "God, I have to do everything around here." He walked to the compound and looked around the building, to his surprise no guards were posted at any area that looked to be a valuable position. "Okay, well maybe it's a trap." Deadpool reached for his pistol but stopped and wagged his finger in disappointment, he then reached farther back behind him and grabbed a riot shotgun and cocked it. "I came to kick ass and chew bubblegum, and I'm all outta gum." he said in his best Duke Nukem impression.

Deadpool kicked the main door open and began firing in all directions expecting to hit someone. To his surprise the building was completely empty. "What the hell..." he whispered, "HELLO!" **_Maybe they went out for booze._** "Oh, then they have something in common with my father. HEY! ANYBODY HERE?!" Deadpool slowly swept the bottom floor before putting the broom he found back in the closet, "Too dirty of a floor will ruin the grip on your kicks. Be sure to clean the floor and the soles of your shoes kids." He then began checking the different rooms expecting to find a hidden entrance or something, instead he found nothing but rotten wooden furniture and rat nests. He slumped his shoulders and decided to check the other floors.

He kicked open every single door on the second floor ready to shoot anybody inside, but like the first floor there wasn't anything to be found. On the third floor he just began lazily opening doors, a couple nearly disintegrated at the touch. Finally, by the final door on the third floor Deadpool just decided to knock in hopes somebody would answer. He then opened the door to see, again, there was nothing. "UUUUUUUUGH..." he groaned as he collapsed to his knees and rubbed his temples, "That lying sack of shit, and after I cauterized his leg." **_Wait, what's that?_** "Hm?" Deadpool pulled out a telescope from...somewhere, and looked off in the distance to see another IDENTICAL plantation building on the other side of the village, "Wait, what the fuck? There's two buildings? Why are there two buildings!?" **_Well, they seem to be on guard over there after you rang out so many shots in here._** Again, Deadpool groaned and rubbed his temples in frustration, "I can't wait to get the hell out of here so I don't have to deal with this shit anymore."

Once again, grabbing his supplies Deadpool marched to the plantation building on the other side of the village mumbling Hanna-Barbera curses, "Razzle frazzle dash. Mazzle zazzle gash."

"What the hell?" one of the guards asked as they saw Deadpool approaching the compound, "Intruder! We have an intruder!"

Deadpool sighed as searchlights shone down on him and White Fang goons began to pile out of the building in the dozens, "Look, I waisted a bunch of momentum and energy infiltrating that other plantation building over there so can we hurry this up. Also, what's up with the other building?"

"That's just another plantation building on the other side of the village, identical to this one in every way. Apparently they used to belong to twins who split the village in half." one of the White Fang members explained.

"Okay, so why don't you guys use both? I mean it's just you guys here after all. Set up a landline or something, make one a beer hall or something." Deadpool suggested.

"HA!" one of the White Fang members laughed, "You moron, then we'd have two bases in the middle of an abandoned village. Woopty-fucking-doo."

"Yeah man, what are you, retarded?" one of the other goons asked causing the White Fang members to burst out into laughter.

"Right, Rooster Teeth show." Deadpool popped his neck before stretching, "Okay, let's get this over with." Deadpool unsheathed his swords and tossed a grenade into the middle of the crowd.

"GRENADE!"

The explosion sent bodies flying as their aura began to flicker and Deadpool moved forward at quick speeds and began slicing at his opponents while also blocking bullet fire...sometimes. During the skirmish he was caught off guard when stabbed through his abdomen with a lance, "A lance? Seriously? What is this medieval jousting?" during his ranting the White Fang began to fire at him with full force. **_Okay, bad luck. Let's think about the situation. _**"Yeah." Deadpool cupped his chin with his thumb and index finger and thought of a plan as he got shot, "Ow. Okay, how about we just get rid of all of them, but leave one." **_Oh? To spread our reputation? _**"Maybe. It all depends on if Adam is here or not." Deadpool pulled the lance from his stomach and began to smack around other White Fang goons with it before pulling out his guns and giving them a taste of his superior firepower.

"Oh crap!" One of the members shouted from the second storey balcony. He dashed back into the building and rushed to a communications device so he could try to get out an S.O.S to other White Fang groups that may be nearby. However, his plans were cut short when the terminal was blasted with gunfire and he was pinned to the station with one of Deadpool's katana's.

"Okay..." Deadpool started, "I seem to have noticed your leader isn't here and that uh...makes things difficult for me." he grunted as he shoved the sword in deeper, "So, I want you to tell me, THE FIRST TIME. Where. Is. Adam?"

The White Fang goon coughed out blood, "Honestly? He should be on Anima by now. No longer will he be the leader of Vale's branch, no, now he shall take his rightful place as HIGH LEADER of all the White Fang."

"Cool, cool." Deadpool said as he wrote down what the goon said on his scroll, "And...where is this hideout exactly?"

"Mistral." the goon grinned, "But you'll never get in. Guards patrol the building constantly. The odds alone of you finding the building is nill. You have no chance!"

Deadpool weighed his options, "Well...can't hurt to try." he pulled his sword out of the goon and left him there to fend for himself. "Well, would you look at that? Mistral here I come!" **_What's the best course of action?_** "You heard that guy before. There's loads of Port cities, what was one he said...Tacoma? Let's head there!" **_Annnnnd Jump!_**

* * *

**One Week Later...**

Due to the jeep breaking down Deadpool was forced to hike his way to the port town of Tacoma. Lucky for him he had made good progress before hand. Just before he made his way into town he took note of all the guards in white, "You've got to be kidding me." Deadpool groaned as he squinted to get a better look, "This place is run by SDC too!?" he saw guards carrying off White Fang members linked together by chains and loading them onto some sort of transport ship. **_Hmm...we could probably skip all of this if we jacked that ship right now._** "Yeah?" **_Hear me...you...out. If we steal the ship right now then we can convince the White Fang guys to take us to their hideout._** "I think that's gonna be hard." **_Why?_** "Because the ship just took off." Deadpool looked up and watched as the transport ship lifted into the air and took off across the water, likely to Mistral which would have cells for them to use. **_Plan B then._**

Deadpool strolled into town making note of the rather...calm yet unsettling atmosphere. He noticed SDC but also Atlesian guards, so this place definitely was well protected. Looking around he was finally able to find a transport ship, though it wasn't a good one. "Excuse me," he called out gaining the attention of an SDC pilot.

"Yes?" he asked, "I kinda have a schedule to keep so can you be quick." the pilot was a young looking man wearing typical pilot attire such as a specialized helmet and a special blue and white uniform.

"Look," Deadpool brought out his wallet with several thousand lien in cash, "How much would you say is good to take me to Anima and be at my call if I need an escape?" the pilot shook his head in disbelief even reduced the polarization on his visor to get a better view. The pilot then looked around to make sure nobody was paying attention and brought Deadpool to his transport.

"Get in the back and duck. And...don't look in the crates, yeah?" The pilot let Deadpool onto his transport and he waved goodbye to some of the guards before he himself got into the cockpit and took off. "So, where are you heading?" he asked.

"Just to the next port in Anima is fine." Deadpool mentioned as he finally got out of his hiding spot and came and sat in the cockpit with the pilot, "You realize I'm a wanted man, right?"

"Oh yeah, but your money isn't." the pilot replied with a smile.

"Good man." Deadpool nodded. The two sat in silence for sometime before Deadpool turned on the pilot's radio, "Sorry, I just hate silence."

* * *

**Several Hours Later...**

Waking up from a quick nap Deadpool looked out his window to see what he thought was a giant island of sorts, "Whoa, what island is that?" he asked.

"Not an island, friend. Grimm." the pilot replied, "A more harmless sea creature, think of it almost like a moving ecosystem. It goes down for a bit, then comes up and floats a round for a couple hundred years." Deadpool looked down and saw the creature begin its descent into the ocean, "Look at that!" the pilot said enthusiastically, "You should buy some lotto tickets, that's a once in a lifetime event you just witnessed." **_Maybe that means our luck will pay off._**

Shortly after seeing the giant creature the pilot landed in a port city on the edge of the Mistral kingdom. It was a nice place...for lower folk. Very chic, not exactly for higher class, but perfect for Deadpool's plans. "Hey, just so you know I'm not exactly supposed to be here, so if you get in trouble don't expect me to bail you out." Deadpool nodded before walking into the city. **_We have to think critically. Where would someone go to gain information on a shady organization in a shady town like this?_**

"A bar? Criminal underground?" Deadpool suggested as he walked past a vendor selling jewelry, "Though, to be honest, I'm pretty sure that in a place like this the criminal underground is above ground. If you catch my drift." Eventually Deadpool came to a bar with plenty of patrons inside, "Welp, best place to start I suppose." Walking inside Deadpool was given a few strange looks by the many shady looking patrons, "What? It's a business suit. Tch." he shook his head before walking over to the bartender.

"What'll you be having?" a large, amazonian type woman asked the merc.

"Well, you see," Deadpool pulled out a piece of paper with a crude drawing of him repeatedly stabbing Adam in the face, "I'm looking for the White Fang hideout, I don't suppose you could help me?" the bar suddenly went silent as the whole bar looked at Deadpool with disdain.

"What?" one of the bar goers asked with a southern drawl. He stood up and spit in a jar before walking over to Deadpool with an awkward limp, "What you asking about them animals for, boy?" he spit in Deadpool's mask and the merc could smell the rank alcohol on his breath. "You know, we don't take too kindly to people asking about those beasts." the drunkard placed a large weapon on the bar next to Deadpool and the merc could see many of the other patrons reaching for their own weapons. **_Oh great, a racist bar._**

"Look, I'm just looking for the White Fang hideout, I have some personal business to deal with them." Deadpool explained as he laid out his own gun on the table, "Now, I don't know about you, but I've been extremely sober for the last twenty years, and all of you have been drinking for who knows how long." the bar goers mumbled amongst themselves before Deadpool continued, "Also I'm a trained mercenary and most of you are either retired or just some jackass who thinks they're hot shit. So, tell me, where can I find the White Fang hideout?"

The patrons of the bar began to huddle together as they discussed whether they should tell him. "Alright, merc." one of the older patrons said, "If you want to know so bad why don't you go around the capital. Ask around, you're bound to find someone."

"There, see! Now we're getting somewhere!" Deadpool laughed, "A ROUND FOR EVERYBODY!" **_Um...aren't we being a little too carefree?_** "It's fiiiiine."

* * *

After a few hours Deadpool left the bar and hitched a ride on a train to the capital. He had to be careful as to not be recognized as he was a wanted criminal. Which is ironic considering a man wearing red tights sticks out pretty well. "Okay, get to the capital and ask around. Shouldn't be too difficult. From what I've seen the Faunus here have more than enough reason to want to rebel against the humans." **_Right, with all the anti-Faunus signs we've seen around I wouldn't be surprised to see some sort of protest as soon as we get off the train._**

The train slowly began to stop much to the passengers' surprise. "Why are we stopping? We shouldn't be close to the capital yet." Deadpool mentioned. He opened the blinds to see what was going on and saw Mistral police pointing guns at his cabin.

"_Wade Winston Wilson. Also known by the name Deadpool!_" a fenale voice called out from a mega phone, "_You are hereby under arrest by order of the Atlesian government for which we are cooperating with. If you do not come out quietly to surrender yourself we will be forced to use force._"

"They're cops, what the hell could they have to fight me?" Deadpool snickered as he began to leave the train. Once he got off he was shot several times by heavy artillery being used by an Atlesian soldier. **Ah. So that's how. Shoot us down and arrest us. Smart tactic.**

"Get him in cuffs." the woman commanded.

"Thanks for your help, Captain." one of the Atlesian soldiers said as they shook the woman's hand. "With this criminal finally in our possession Remnant is all that much safer."

The Captain smirked, "Yeah, well, I should be thanking you. Who knows what he was going to do on my streets." the Captain looked at the unconcious form of Deadpool as he was cuffed up and loaded onto a Bullhead with many soldiers to keep their weapons trained on the mercenary. "So...what are you going to do with him, can I ask?"

"Sorry ma'am, but that's highly classified information. To tell someone outside the military could place them in jeopardy." the soldier recited.

The Captain cocked an eyebrow, "So...you don't know then?"

"N...No." the soldier sighed. The soldier gave the Captain a salute and loaded onto the Bullhead with the rest of his squad.

The Captain put a cigarette in her mouth and lit it as the Bullhead took off, "Fuckin' Jarhead." she smirked.

* * *

Deadpool's vision blurred in and out as he awoke to several soldiers putting their weapons at him while the another kept watch over the weapons Deadpool had on him. "Woah, this is like that one time back in college, except this time women are involved too." he winked to the thin framed soldier.

"I have a dick, dumbass." the soldier replied.

"Oh, in that case it's exactly like college." Deadpool chuckled. One of the soldiers slammed him in the face with the butt of their rifle. "I see jokes aren't your thing." he smirked, "Quick question, where are we headed exactly?"

"You are headed to a maximum security prison in Atlas." one of the guards smirked, "From there, General Ironwood will deal with you in any matter he sees fit. In fact..." the guard turned Deadpool's head out the window to see the floating island above Mantle. "Get used to the view now, you'll be seeing white walls for the rest of your life."

Deadpool laughed causing the soldiers to stare at him with awkward expressions, "Sorry, it's just so funny...Heh. You see, no matter how you put it...I'm cursed to never die! So the rest of my life, is all eternity!" he laughed, "But you? Well...the rest of your life...just may hit you faster than you think." he grunted and suddenly the squad heard the sound of ticking coming from his supplies.

"What the hell was that?" one of the soldiers was frantically searching through Deadpool's belongings while Deadpool's laughter grew louder and louder. Finally the soldier found a bomb within Deadpool's belongings that had a timer on it.

"HA HA! You shouldv'e done a body-cavity search!" within seconds the bomb detonated and the Bullhead began quickly descending to Mantle.

_"...Bullhead Delta-021, do you copy?__" _Deadpool could hear the sound of the Atlas Military trying to contact the Bullhead.

"Not...gonna get through." he chuckled, "Because nobody's gonna answer." Deadpool grabbed his supplies and picked up his arm which had blown off. He then stepped over the lifeless bodies of the soldiers who had captured him. "Now I need to get out of here." Deadpool limped through the dark streets of Mantle avoiding other soldiers as well as the general public. "One good thing about Mantle...they seem to hate James as much as I do." While walking Deadpool ran into a civilian walking out of a convenience store.

"Hey, dickweed watch where you're...OH DEADPOOL!" much to Deadpool's surprise it was the pilot guy he had met in Tacoma. "Holy shit, I can't believe you're here...wait...why are you here?"

"Long story, look can you take me back to Haven?" Deadpool asked while looking around to make sure nobody recognized him.

"Woah..." the pilot stepped back, "This may be a wild coincidence but...I'm totally doing a Haven run soon. I could totally sneak you but...you'd have to hide with the supplies."

"Deal."

**Several Minutes Later...**

"Admittedly, this is not what I thought he meant." Deadpool groaned as he was cramped in a crate that is usually used to hold Dust. "I understand hiding me, but why the hell do I have to be on the bottom with like two other boxes on top of me?" Deadpool could only feel bumps from turbulence and the eventual stop from landing. "Come on! Pilot! Let me out now!" soon the oxygen was running low and Deadpool passed out.

* * *

Deadpool eventually was able to wake up to darkness. "Oh dude...is it night? Day?" he heard an explosion and the whole ship began moving out of control. "OH SHIT! Get me out of here!" Deadpool yelled while pounding on the case, "Hey dipshit, I'm not going down without putting up a fight! I have places to be!" There was some clamoring above him before the case was unlocked and Deadpool popped out like a Jack-in-the-box. "Ten Thousand Years, will give you such a crik in the neck!" **_Are we allowed to make that joke?_**

"Wh...Deadpool?" Deadpool looked down to see the confused look of Weiss Schnee now wearing a blue-gray dress that turned white at the skirt. blue-gray collar and sleeve only top with her logo on the back and a blue pendant on her neck. As well as gray see-through knee high stockings and blu-gray heels. "Whatever! I need your help! Lancers are trying to take apart our transport!"

"Say no more." Deadpool hopped out of the case and fell immediately because his legs were still partially asleep, "Dammit!" getting up, Deadpool was able to grab a rifle he had taken from one of the Atlesian soldiers and began firing away at the Lancers (Wasp like Grimm). Together with Weiss the duo was able to take down many of the bugs while the pilot tried to evade.

_"Hold on! I have an idea!"_ the pilot shouted from the intercom as he dove the ship down and caused several Lancers to crash into floating islands. From seeing that Weiss had an idea.

"Do you think you could find a couple of islands close together?" Weiss asked.

_"Kid, you read my mind."_ the pilot sped up as he flew into a narrow crevice between two floating islands. Deadpool grabbed a semtex and threw it out the back, accidentally attaching it to a rock bridge between the islands.

"Oops." Deadpool shrugged and detonated the semtex taking out many Lancers with it. "Well, not the original idea, but it still worked." Weiss smirked and flicked her saber creating orange glyphs that shot out fireballs and hit the walls of the islands causing chunks of rock to collapse. The rocks came down and smacked the Lancers out of the air. The pilot weaved in and out of the rocks and made it out of the crevice with only a few holes from the Lancers' stingers.

_"YEAH! Way to go, kid!"_ the pilot cheered. Weiss laughed slightly and held herself up. The celebration was cut short when a Lancer larger than the others rose up from behind the ship.

"Well shit, should've brought a bottle of raid." Deadpool groaned.

"It's a Queen Lancer!" Weiss yelled out. She quickly tried to shoot it out of the sky with her glyphs while Deadpool opened fire. Unfortunately the skin of the Lancer proved to be too strong as the projectiles just bounced off. Weiss clenched her teeth in frustration as the Queen Lancer opened up what seemed to look like vents on its body and shot out stingers like a machine gun. Weiss turned her body and activated her aura while Deadpool hid behind her. The stingers that were shot out were going all over the place and eventually hit one of the turbines.

The pilot had to struggle to keep their altitude but could still see they would eventually fall. _"Do something!" _he shouted out.

Weiss bit her lip thinking her plan wouldn't work, but not dying was the priority. Because of that Weiss jumped over the crates of Dust and cut the cord holding them in place allowing the air pressure to take them out the back. "Hey, what the fuck!?" Deadpool yelled as he narrowly hurdled over one of the crates before it took him outside. "Warn me next time, damn!" Weiss fired projectiles from her glyphs again and blew up all the crates as they approached the Queen Lancer, however this was not enough to destroy the Queen. "Sooooo...that obviously wasn't enough." Deadpool continued to shoot at the Lancer to no avail. Weiss nodded and used her glyphs to summon the armored knight she had taken down during her training before Beacon.

Weiss looked at the armored knight and smirked, "Pull up, NOW!" The pilot pulled upwards and Deadpool had to stab his sword into the ground to keep from falling out, while Weiss used a Gravity Glyph to keep her in place while the summoned knight fell down and sliced the Queen Lancer in pieces. However the Queen was still able to have a final laugh as it shot its stinger out and punctured a hole into on of the ships engines.

_"DAMN IT! WE'RE GOING DOWN!" _the Pilot tried his best to pull up to get them more elevation but they kept losing altitude. Weiss tried to use her glyphs to slow their descent, but it wasn't enough as the ship ended up crash landing on the shoreside. Weiss crawled out from the wreckage thanks to Deadpool tanking most of the impact.

_I can't believe he protected me._ Weiss thought as she tried to lift him up, but she was so out of energy she collapsed right away. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" a voice called out. Weiss looked up to see three figures standing above them, "What do you think boss?"

The leader of the group removed their mask to reveal they were a woman, "I think...we just hit the jackpot." she smiled at Weiss but frowned at Deadpool, "Grab them both."

* * *

**Several Hours Later...**

Deadpool woke up in a cage stripped of everything but his underwear, even his mask was gone. "What the hell? I don't even get the decency of pants?"

"AHH!" Weiss screamed when she saw Deadpool. She quickly cleared her throat and regained her composure, "I'm sorry that was rude of me. I just didn't know you...looked like this." she gestured all over his body, "I mean...you look like a rotting orange."

"Thanks." Deadpool nodded. "How long have we been here?"

Weiss shrugged her shoulders, "Couple days maybe? They recently put you in here, I think they were making sure you didn't have anything on you."

"Believe me, I can tell." Deadpool clicked his tongue and stared out at the bandits. "What do you know about this place? Guards tell you anything?"

Weiss shook her head, "All I know is that they are bandits and a woman named Vernal. I don't know the leader's name, but I have seen her, she always wears this mask kind of like the White Fang."

"I've met her." Deadpool replied, "I bet she's mad about our last match." Deadpool tried looking around for anything of use, but couldn't even find his weapons. "Damn. What have you got, kid? I'm all ears." Weiss checked behind her to make sure nobody was looking and used her semblance to make a mini summon of the armored knight to begin cutting away at the bars. "Guess that's the best we've got, huh?" **_We are gonna be stuck here forever._**

There seemed to be a commotion and Deadpool turned back and noticed the bandits seemed to be preoccupied with something, like some sort of newcomer. **_This may be our chance. _**"No kidding. Hurry it up kid, nobody's gonna be paying attention to us." he told Weiss. The, now former, heiress nodded and began to slash at the bars more. "Just...what the hell is going on out there."

"...I said, send me to Qrow DAMMIT!" a voice shouted out. **_Oh, whoever that is is PISSED._**

"That's enough!" one of the bandits shouted, "Don't you dare speak to our leader like that!" there was murmuring from the other bandits before a man was knocked into the tent that was hiding Deadpool and Weiss' cage now revealing them trying to escape.

Weiss squinted as she looked at who the newcomer was, "Wait...Yang?" she asked.

"Weiss?" Yang replied.

"And I'm Deadpool. Now let's get the hell out of here!" Deadpool yelled out.

"I guess subtlety is out." Weiss said, slightly baffled at seeing Yang of all people. She focused her energy in her glyph and made her knight grow in size and bust the cage open. Deadpool grabbed one of the bars and ripped it from the bottom of the cage to make a makeshift staff and the two ran up to join Yang.

"Well, well, well, looks like you've lost complete control of the situation." Deadpool said while pointing at Raven, "The only thing you are in control of now is Jack and Shit...and Jack left town." Raven only groaned in response.

"What the hell is that thing?" Yang asked as the Bandits began to circle the trio.

"That's Deadpool." Weiss replied.

"Oh god, seriously?" Yang asked nearly gagging, "Geez, you look like an avocado had--"

"Sex with an older, more disgusting avocado. I know. I've heard it." Deadpool groaned.

"Why are you even here?" Weiss asked Yang.

Yang motioned to Raven, "Well, that's my mom and she can take me to Ruby."

"YOUR MOM KIDNAPPED ME!?" Weiss yelled out.

Yang blinked a few times trying to process what she heard, "You KIDNAPPED HER!?" Raven didn't respond, instead the Bandits began to circle around the trio more before going on the attack. The trio themselves got ready for a fight and even Deadpool swung the staff at one of the Bandits coming for them.

Raven gritted her teeth and nodded to Vernal. Suddenly a bolt of lightning shot from the sky and stopped everyone dead in their tracks. "ENOUGH!" Vernal shouted. The trio turned to see Vernal with a frustrated expression.

"Thank you." Raven nodded. "All of you better knock it off, otherwise we'll have Grimm all over our asses!" Raven looked at Deadpool and Weiss and gave a long, exasperated sigh, "Vernal..." she groaned, "Give them their weapons back."

"WHAT!?" Vernal turned to Raven, but when she did all she could see was Raven's rose red eye's staring back telling her she was being serious. Vernal sighed and tossed Weiss back Myrtenaster.

Raven turned to walk inside her tent, but stopped and turned back to her daughter, "Tent. Now." she commanded, "And if you want you're stuff back, you'll follow." The trio followed Raven inside, followed by Vernal. Once inside Raven gave Deadpool his clothes and weapons he had on him. "I'm not even going to bother asking why you had a detonator in your rectum. But you should find all your previous weapons are there. Have to say though...I'm a little disappointed I won't be keeping my trophy. That's a nice set of blades you have with you. Sharper than anything I've seen on remnant, metal stronger than anything here too. No Dust though, which means you're a better swordsman than you look."

Raven motioned for Yang, Weiss and a now dressed Deadpool to take a seat at a table. "Okay," Yang started, "Why did you invite us inside?"

"Well, if you insist on going to Qrow I ask you at least know the truth." Raven explained, "Vernal, get the tea please." Vernal nodded and came back and served tea to Weiss, Yang and Raven. "Thank you Vernal, you may wait outside." Vernal hesitated but left all the same, "As for you...you have your things, do you have to be here?" she asked Deadpool.

Deadpool stood up and tapped Weiss on the shoulder, "Don't leave without me." he whispered. **_What about stopping the White Fang?_** "These are Parker's friends. I'll help them with whatever, but once that's done then I'll stop the White Fang." Deadpool walked out of the tent and stood on the opposite side of Vernal. The two stood in silence, barely being able to hear the conversation inside. "You're going to die you know." Deadpool mentioned.

"No shit? Let me guess, fire's hot too right?" Vernal spat out, "Jackass."

"I mean that you staying with her will get you killed in the end." Deadpool explained, "And if you think otherwise you are delusional. For one, I know that 'power' you displayed wasn't yours." Vernal gasped slightly, "It wouldn't make sense. If those powers were yours then it would make you a target and would mean Raven would have to be on the run with no guarentee of escape. She's a survivor, not a fighter. So I can tell that you're actually just a cover because then that gives her a for sure escape plan." Deadpool explained, "You can stay with her if you want, but just know that in the end...you're only a tool of escape in her eyes. A last resort."

Vernal scoffed, "What the hell do you know? She cares for me, I'm not some pet! So shut your mouth about shit you don't understand."

Deadpool looked at Vernal and snickered, "No, I understand pretty well actually. You do you, but just you watch. You're gonna die pretending to be something you're not."

"Deadpool!" Deadpool heard Weiss' voice call out to him from behind the tent.

"Laters." Deadpool said as he headed towards the teens. Once in the back he saw a large red portal with Weiss and Yang standing in front of it.

"We're heading in soon, but Yang is gonna grab her bike." Weiss explained. Deadpool turned to Raven who frowned when their eyes met.

"Okay, let's head out." Yang said as she helped Weiss onto her bike.

"Hey Raven, next time you take off my clothes I hope it's for a more skin on skin relationship." Deadpool chuckled as he went through the portal after the girls.

* * *

Deadpool jumped through the portal to see Yang embracing Qrow on top of some sort of balcony overlooking the capital of Mistral. "Oh...it's you." Qrow said with a surprised tone. "I kinda thought you died."

"He can't die." Weiss and Yang groaned in unison.

Qrow chuckled, "Well, why don't you come down." the three followed Qrow inside the building and down the stairs until they reached a door. "Let me...get them ready. I'm back!" he shouted.

"Okay~!" Ruby's voiced shouted back.

Qrow rubbed the back of his neck, "Hey, uh, Ruby!"

"Coming!" she replied. Shortly after being called, Ruby came into the main room where Qrow, Weiss, Yang, and Deadpool stood waiting. Ruby dropped the tray of tea when she saw who was waiting for her, tears building up in her eyes. She recoiled slightly as she thought about what to say, "Yang I...I should have stayed! And I should have talked to you more, but I wasn't sure you wanted me around and--" Ruby stopped when Yang wrapped her arms around her. Soon Weiss joined them as well.

**_Good call on helping them out. _**"I just...I couldn't let this go by." Deadpool reached into one of his pouches and gripped Spider-Man's mask, "He wouldn't forgive me if I left them behind." **_Then I guess we better make him proud._**

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

"And that's how I joined Ruby and the others before we met up in Haven." Deadpool explained while talking to Neo and Peter. Neo stood up and clapped in awe. "Thank you. So, how was your guys' trip?" Neo and Peter looked at each other and shrugged.

"Eh, it was cake." Peter lied, "What, you thought we'd have trouble? HA!"

"Okay, but why did you take his mask?" Blake asked, "Like, what if people found out who he was?"

"I thought he was dead!" Deadpool said defensively, "How the hell would I know he was still alive? He got shot in the chest and had his leg hanging by strings!"

"How did you survive that anyway?" Weiss asked. Peter lifted his finger like he had an answer but realized he didn't so he just kept pointing and opening and closing his mouth despite no words escaping.

Deadpool laughed, "You know, in hindsight I should have known this guy was invincible. I mean, BOTH of his clones have come back from injuries that should have killed them. I mean, Ben was stabbed in the back by a glider and I'm pretty sure Kaine has blown up at least once!"

"There's THREE of them!?" Qrow shouted coming out of his drunken stupor.

"By the way...what's with the country bumpkin?" Peter asked while pointing at Oscar, "Are you guys just...adopting kids or something?" the group all looked at each other unsure how to explain it to him.

"Well..." Ruby started.

"He's kinda..." Nora continued.

"That's Ozpin." Ren finished.

"He can uh...reincarnate into another body after he dies." Jaune explained.

Peter stared at Oscar for a little bit while Oscar smiled nervously and waved, "Yeah okay." he said with a nod.

"What!?" Ruby shouted, "That doesn't sound weird to you!?"

"Ruby...I have been cloned, fought monsters, aliens, mutants, gods, and have traveled to a different universe. A guy who reincarnates isn't that weird, hell it's a religion on Earth!" Peter smiled, "Sup, Oz! Sorry for not recognizing you. Hope the new dude can hack it." he smiled. "Oh my god...OZ-CAR, OZ-PIN! IT'S SO OBVIOUS!" Neo hit Peter on the shoulder and smirked at him followed by motioning her hands in a way that asked 'Been holding onto that one for a while'? "Shut up shortstack." Yang groaned and left for the kitchen. _What's up with her? _Peter asked.

Peter got up and followed Yang to the kitchen where she snacked on whatever chips were left in the chip bag. "H-Hey?" Peter said nervously.

"Hey..." Yang said quietly.

Peter could feel the tension in the air, he couldn't quite think of a way to overcome it. "I...just wanted to let you know that I really missed you."

Yang pressed her face into Peter's chest, "It isn't fair!" she sobbed, "I spent months trying to get over everything, to get over you! I thought I was doing fine...but now you're back and...everything hurts." Yang's false arm trembled as she gripped his shirt, "I thought I grew but in the end I'm still the same. My temper, my feelings, the only thing that changed was my arm. What...what do I do?"

Peter gripped Yang, "We'll work through it...together. I was gone, that was my fault. I should have been there to help. But I'm here now, and I don't want to leave you again." Yang looked at Peter and could feel the determination in his voice. She started leaning forward towards his face and he did the same.

"Ahem!" the two stopped when they were interrupted by Qrow calling for their attention, "I don't mean to be 'that guy' but we have some important issues to discuss. Like our next move and when we'll be heading to Atlas."

Yang and Peter looked at each other and nodded, "Right." Peter agreed, "Let's make a 'Welcome Card' for Jimmy."

* * *

**End.**

* * *

**A/N: Okay, official ending now. I feel this story needed to be told before the sequel came out. Also I wanted to have some fun and let Deadpool go all out and do his job. Like, Deadpool is a scary bastard who is genuinely feared by a lot of the Marvel universe, so much so people would rather pay him to not kill them. He's been around and the fact he doesn't have a cap on his sanity only makes him that much more dangerous. Plus I got to get creative on some of things he did and...oh boy did I have way too much fun writing that torturing bit. Like, I think my idea was "An enema, but it's boiling hot water" and that definitely took me places. Also, funny bit about the golf club as a torture device, that wasn't a reference to Last of Us 2, I actually wrote at least half of this chapter before those leaks even came out so it's just a funny coincidence considering what happens.****Anyways, glad that I finished this for you guys to enjoy.**


	19. NEW STORY ANNOUNCEMENT

**Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. The new story Spider-Man and Deadpool: Face the Music is now up! Get ready for a new rollercoaster of an adventure as Deadpool and Spider-Man now must travel to Atlas with the Beacon crew. How will things turn out? Go read it and find out!**


End file.
